How To Refuse a Prince and Not Fall in Love with a Friend
by code name baron
Summary: Jack and Kim are still dancing around their chemistry in the aftermath of the Karate Games and the falling out of the Gang. But then there is Prince Uval, charming and rich, and there is Jack, heroic and protective. There is Kim, who does not like surprises and is very much done with it all. (She isn't.) - AU set in junior year. Requires suspension of disbelief by readers.
1. Chapter 1

If Kim Crawford knew ahead just what kind of day it was going to be, she might have cancelled on the invitation - international and royal protocols be damned.

She should have realized it would be a bad day though. It started with the necklace delivered to the dojo that was shiny and pretty, but also felt like a cliché from a Pretty Woman movie: here was the rich guy giving a girl a fancy (and expensive) bauble and she felt like a princess. She kind of wanted to return it then and there, but Jack was with her making his sarcastic (and jealous) asides and reminding her of his own gifts. Yeah, so she accepted the gift because of reasons. Reasons that were important and involved showing him up. She would admit that she was petty, but he was doing this to her a lot: dangling his jealousy and interest and not doing anything about it.

Kim has decided: this year was going to be a success. It was going to be productive, it was going to be peaceful, and it was NOT going to have any of the usual Wasabi Gang craziness. At the end, she'd have passed all her classes with top or near-top marks, and everyone would still be good friends. It's all going to go smoothly. She was visualizing it. She could see it. It was going to work. Nothing was going to go wrong. There would be absolutely no problems.

Except possibly the near kissing.

No, no, that was just a lapse (a few lapses) of judgment and wouldn't affect anything. They weren't important. They were minor misdemeanors, an easy mistake to make. This semester was going to be perfect, and anything that wasn't perfect would just have to – to shape up or ship out. She had a good group of friends, close friends, an unstoppable team of friends, and so what if maybe sometimes she almost kissed one (or two) of those friends? It's not like she was a serial kisser. Please... One time was to help a friend with mental block. Another was to help the same friend with the ghostly possession. And lastly... Well, lapse of judgment. So very much what? They could get through anything, they've proven that time and again, and a near kiss (or two actual kisses) was nothing in the grand scheme of things. After all, they've survived much greater problems (break up after Rudy left came to mind). It was only to be expected in a group of unrelated teens with nothing to stop any one of them from looking at any of the others as a potential dating prospect. Not that she was going to date him... any of them! It was just the tension! The chemistry! He was good looking and she's been told she's cute so, it was normal. And besides which, they've basically stopped before it happened. And the situation has not been repeated. That near kiss was, like, months ago (she may have caught him looking at her lips), now, so it's over.

Probably.

No, definitely. Definitely over. Finished. The temporary kissing lapse has passed, and just because a certain person kept looking at her, that didn't mean anything. He looked at her – so what? He looked at everyone. It's called social interaction. It meant nothing. She wasn't going to read into things. And really, he looked terrified, after that near kiss, so wasn't that a sign that it was a mistake? Yes. Yes, it was. And she was not dwelling. She was not thinking about how soft his lips looked or what they might taste like, did he use tongue (which brought up a whole separate concern that she was also not thinking about right now, like, who did he learn from?) or the strong arms around her as he'd clutched her close. She might permit herself to think of the way he stepped away, though, and the panic in his eyes when he did. He'd basically grabbed the first excuse to flee the scene, after that. That was a good reminder of why a) it's a bad idea, and b) it did not mean what she'd once wanted it to mean, although b1) it didn't matter anyway because she moved past that long ago.

And okay, so, well, this was not the first time they danced around the chemistry between them. After the Ricky incident, he'd not looked terrified. More like relaxed and friendly. Not, the second time when they exchanged the letters he'd looked, well, kind of teeth-gritted and resolute and maybe a bit relieved, and the third time, when he had amnesia, he been all kind of… ooh… confident and stuff – but that didn't mean that he's changed his previous firmly-telegraphed position of not doing anything about the chemistry and suddenly wanted it to mean something or go somewhere. It just meant… what? It meant WHAT? It meant NOTHING. Besides which, they almost all drifted apart and she even dated someone else and it still did not move Jack to do anything... She even broke up with Brett because Jack looked lost and jealous...

NO. No, she didn't care. She wasn't going to confront him about it, this time. She wasn't going to fall into that same old trap. Because it didn't matter, it was just a meaningless lapse, and it was not going to happen again, and she had better things to think about because this year was going to be perfect and she had an actual prince paying her attentions and sending her expensive gifts.

So, she was going to the Royal Reception at the Seaford Tower, all dressed up in a fancy dress and the strappy shoes with the mile-high heel had been an impractical splurge. _Retail therapy_ , her friend Grace called it when she had helped Kim shop after the summer break. _Nothing says 'I'm going to walk right over you on my way to someone better' than sexy shoes, Kimmy._

She would admit that spending time with Grace to dress up for the Royal Receptions was just what the doctor ordered to get Kim out of her self-imposed funk. For the last two years her whole life revolved around Jack and the Wasabi Warriors. _Embarrassingly so_. From the moment he caught the apple and a wink during the fight, Kim had found herself drawn to him. It didn't hurt that he was cute and oozed charm.

It turned out he used that charm on every girl. Even Donna 'pony tail to the left' Tobin and if there was a girl more self-involved, Kim had not met her yet.

 _"Guys don't think with their brains, Kim_ ," Grace told her over a pint of rocky road and a bag of Doritos. _"That's why we have sexy shoes."_

She could tell that he had not focused on any girls recently. Not that it affected her one way or the other. She was done. Or at least, that was her mantra. Every time Jack said something that reeked of jealousy or done something like let his eyes linger on her too long. _I'm done. I'm done_. Every time he stood close to her in the dojo and sat next to her during lunch with hand on her chair. _I'm done. I'm done_. If she said it enough, maybe she'd eventually believe it herself.

Truth was, he had thoroughly friend-zoned her. Not that there was anything wrong with friendship. Friendship, she liked. She could deal with that, but this felt exasperating and agonizing and just _dishonest_. And she sort of hated herself for thinking that and then she hated him for making her hate herself. HE did not owe her anything and her crush did not entitle her to anything either. But try as she might, she kept thinking that there was more between them and she invented reasons for why he did not take a chance on them. Like, he did not want to ruin a great friendship. Which she understood, but also thought it was cowardly.

And so she was done. _So_ done with hoping.

She almost had herself believing it.

Almost.

The fancy get-up with even fancier necklace were symbols of her moving on. And she felt great. Prince Uval was charming (hah, prince charming!) and everybody in his delegation was noticing his attentions and was treating her with a great deference. She sat by his right hand and at some point he kissed her hand and she almost believed that she could pull it off.

But then Jack, of course its always him, came crushing in and threw something at her shouting that she get rid of it. Its because of the previous two yeas of constant adventures with him, where she came to rely on him to have her back, that she listened and threw the object in her hands outside.

Where it exploded.

Then there was a frantic swarm of bodyguards and the government agents and Prince Uval was taken somewhere safe, though she caught his parting glance and it looked like he wanted to take her with him. No matter. She could take care of herself, thank you very much. She hid herself behind a column and watched as Jack was fighting someone in the center of the ballroom. And it was as impressive as always.

She did not want to, but comparisons sprung up any way. Heroic and handsome, Jack would give any prince run for his money. Too bad she was not good enough for a prince or even simply a best friend.

 _I'm done. I'm done._

But she could still feel the warmth of his eyes on her and the knowledge that he relied on her, just as she relied on him.

She was so not done, but she needed to be.

There was a bit of the courtly dance of Prince's gratitude to Jack, brave warrior and a royal friend on the battlefield, which was fancy but true. Jack started to cockily say something about the money owed for lunch and she nearly rolled her eyes. Only Jack would try and antagonize a royal.

But then the Prince's focus was on her and suddenly Kim was at the epicenter of some seriously Kafkaesque play, because she was called _fair Kimberly_ and she blushed, but Prince Uval was weirdly intent and kept saying she was one of a kind and she got the first inkling of...

 _Nope._ _Just nope_.

She was already shaking her head and Prince Uval got an annoyed expression on his face.

"My fair Kimberly, your courage and determination to see to my safety are admirable. Any royal companion should be so brave and decisive."

Crap... companion? He did say conpanion.

She kept shaking her head _no_ and his face turned even more annoyed and determined.

"I have searched for one, who is both fair of face and strong of spirit, and I am pleased to have finally finished the quest."

Double crap... Why did she think it was a good idea to accept gifts from visiting royals again? She shook head head one more time and actually opened her mouth to say _no_...

"Your modesty does you justice, fair Kimberly. I understand that praise given by one such as myself is a great honor indeed. You deserve it though. And you should cease this maidenly reticence."

The Prince nodded at someone, who was pulling out some suspiciously small jewelry boxes that looked like...

 _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no..._

That's when she felt Jack's presence by her side and she relaxed a little. 'Be ready,' he told her and she almost said something sarcastic back to him about needing clearer instructions, when he put his large hand on her waist.

Improvising was so not her strong suit, she practically huffed to herself. She liked being prepared, having everything planned out. She had always been that way from the time she was a small child, carefully choosing her outfits for the entire school week.

But how was she supposed to think on her feet with his hand on her waist? It was warm, large, and strong. And being close to him—he smelled incredible.

What were they talking about again?

* * *

Jack was in a sour mood. That entitled little peacock, Prince Uval, was causing all sort of disruption in their settled life. He was smarmy and obnoxious. And throwing money at them like they grow on the trees. Whatever...

Ok, so maybe for him money did grow on the trees: he was the crown prince of the entire country. Whatever that meant. Of course, he knew what it meant thanks to Milton, who as usual was a fountain of information. Prince was rich all right. And could do pretty much anything. And the U.S. authorities wanted to maintain good relationship with Hakhmakhistan and keep its business coming to the U.S. So they would suck up to the little princeling, who had diplomatic immunity and he, Jack, should be more careful about who he offended.

Whatever. He did not plan to offend, but the princeling was obnoxious and threw money and compliments around like nothing. And people were blinded by it all. Some people even were flattered by those insincere and practiced words. Some people swooned and blushed. He thought some people had more sense in them.

Of course, he kind of suspected that it was his jealousy talking. And he tried to rein it in. He and Kim were not dating and she was free to do anything she wanted, be with anyone she wanted. He blamed himself for this sad state of things. He totally blew his chance to lock this thing in. It was so perfect. She just broke up with Brett, and he was sure it was him she had feelings for. But then the date was just fine and they had fun and there was a moment where there was that hesitation of should they kiss or not and he blew it. He suddenly got the performance anxiety and could not for the life of him make himself move. Last time they almost kissed, during Karate Games, the adrenaline and her soft eyes drove him on and he was leaning in almost unthinkingly. But at that moment after the date, he froze and he could see the exact moment when Kim was fed up and her eyes dimmed a little.

So, yeah, he was in a bad mood. According to Milton, Hakhmakhistan was pretty old-fashioned culturally and practically medieval in their notions on honor and obligations. Prince could bestow favors and commit his country to debts of honor, but also could make someone persona non grata in his own country. Milton mused that it was a good thing that Kim was so young, as Prince's marked attentions would otherwise spell marriage or a betrothal back in Hakhakhistan. Jack bristled at that, but according to Milton, he had other things to worry about. His behavior towards Prince was borderline offensive and if he were a Hakhmakhi man, he'd be in trouble already.

So naturally, Jack was not invited to the Royal Reception. And Kim was. She was invited with a great pomp and the Prince even sent her expensive diamond necklace to wear. Jack made couple of sassy comments and only got a glare from Kim in response. So when the chance came in, he got into the Seaford Tower if only to make sure that nothing untoward went on.

The whole thing was insane. The explosive device, the man with Phil's face like a mask, the fight. The only part that felt normal was when he threw the bomb at Kim and she did what she always did: she had his back and did not hesitate. That felt familiar and comforting. When the dust settled and she came to him for answers, he thought he would have his chance again. The adrenaline of the fight and adventure, the working together, her looking exceptionally pretty and him in a tux.

But of course life interfered and Prince and his thankfulness had to butt in and interrupt.

Suddenly, Prince was appreciative to him and told him of the debt of gratitude. Jack was still in a sassy mode, riding high the adrenaline of the fight, and neatly told the Prince off.

However, before his barbs sunk in, the Royal headache took Kim aside and was professing his affections (and thanks) to the 'bravest and fairest of maidens' who now held his heart in her hands. Jack barely had time to wince at the flowery language, when Prince was surrounded by his entourage, his guards on bent knees and the rest of the delegation with bowed heads. Prince stopped for a moment and motioned to the guys by his side and it was like a slow motion car wreck. The man walked up with a box in his hand and Prince was taking it without looking away from Kim and suddenly Jack knew exactly what was going to happen.

 _No. Just no._

He saw the movement in the corner of his eye and looked to see Milton making bug eyes at him and motioning with his one hand to point at the ring finger on his other and then pointing at him.

 _What?_

He recalled vividly talking about the crazy customs in Hakhmakhistan: the arranged marriages between kids, the bridenapping that occurs if the bride is unwilling, the debts of honor, the power that the Prince had.

Like in a dream, he walked up to the couple in the center of everyone's attention and stood next to Kim. She looked at him with wide eyes and was gratified to see that she was more shocked and dismayed than elated by the whole thing.

The Prince looked at Jack annoyed and frowned when Jack put his hand on Kim's waist. "Be ready," was all he said to her quietly.

"Jack Brewer. You saved my life and you have my gratitude, but right now I need to speak with the fair Kimberly. She, who is brave and beautiful, has the attention of the Royal clan. I shall bestow the greatest of honors on her." With that he went to open the little box in his hand.

"Then I shall be doubly honored by you, Your Highness. For Kim is my betrothed and in honoring her, you honor me and mine."

Well, crap...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, these were fun two days... I appreciate my readers and supporters: it means a lot. To the critics: may I suggest that you withhold judgement until you've read more of the story? Otherwise, if the story is terribly cliche and pedestrian, I would not want you to suffer and suggest that you do not read it at all.

* * *

Kim was beginning to think that Grace was right and her sexy shoes had some magic power to them. How else would she explain the current situation: she avoided one uncomfortable proposal by finding herself engaged to another? To wit, Prince Uval hadn't taken the ring out only because Jack announced she was betrothed to him. How? How was this her life? What did she do to deserve it?

Until she met Jack, she could count on one hand the number of times she had been so unpleasantly surprised in her life. Usually, she would find a great gift under the tree, a cute boy would ask her out, a test score would be high. Incidentally, since she met Jack, the surprises became more of a 'crap, we have to fight now' variety. And occasionally, there were the surprises that had more to do with utter mortification than satisfaction.

Now, as she stood in the middle of the lavish ballroom in what had to be the most awkward setting ever, she stiffened. Her face grew hot, her heart slammed against her ribs, and the blood whooshed in her ears. She nearly thought she was having an out-of-body experience, minus the part about being dead or nearly dead, except she hadn't actually gone anywhere and Jack's hand was still on her waist, the gliding of his fingers leaving a heat trail even through the lined bodice of her dress.

Surely she'd heard him wrong.

"Kim is my betrothed..."

Was this a bad dream? Was she dreaming? Since when they were betrothed?! She tried to keep an impassive expression, but she also recognized she had never been much of a poker player. From the corner of her eye, she peered up at Jack. The set of his jaw, the seriousness of his gaze. Wow. If she didn't know better, she would say he was telling the truth. And then his eyes dropped, met hers, and with his other hand, he tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek.

"Be ready," he had told her.

How in the heck was she supposed to be ready for that? They hadn't even been on a date! And no, the times after she broke up or was disappointed in a romantic interest, did not count! The guy at least owed her dinner and a movie, maybe some ice cream and a freaking kiss before she would agree to marry him. But no, they'd skipped through all the boring stuff like courtships and I-love-you's and gone straight for the fake engagement. It was official. Somewhere along the way, her life had turned into a bad soap opera, complete with visiting royals. And she was not eighteen yet, for goodness sake!

See now, that was why she hated surprises.

And she couldn't shake the contradiction of his earlier actions, or inaction, the ones she had mulled over for longer than she cared to admit. How was she supposed to reconcile the limp noodle attitude of never crossing the friendship line with her and the sudden 'honor' of being engaged to her? She had wanted, so much, for him to stop being afraid, to open his eyes and see the possibilities in front of him, to choose to truly see her. It was a cruel irony. Evidently, he had done just that and decided that he could be with her—at least as far as the outside world was concerned—because someone else wanted to put a ring on it.

"What?" Uval's voice cut through the thumping of Kim's heart. "Impossible. I was informed that Americans don't have betrothals at this young age. And if fair Kimberly is engaged to you, then why did she accept the attentions of another? Were you perhaps aiming to make a fool of me, Kimberly?" His face twisted into a sneer and Kim honestly thought she was mishearing things.

Before she could even say something, which would have been an inarticulate mumble, Jack responded, confident and serious. "Kim was not aware of the situation. Our parents wanted us to develop feelings for each other naturally. It is only because Your Highness started paying attention to her, that our parents revealed the truth to me. If you were misled, it was not by design on Kim's part."

 _Huh..._ He lied so smoothly she was starting to believe all of this. Develop feelings naturally, indeed...

Prince looked from Jack to her again, his face a combination of acceptance and mulish stubbornness. "So she innocently accepted my courtship because she thought herself free of any bonds, formal betrothals or informal ties of affection. Is that so, fairest Kimberly?"

She stood there, at the center of crowd, people gawking at her silently, and had absolutely nothing to say. Like, nothing. Total blankness. She felt a sharp pain on her side and realized that Jack pinched her. Hard. That somehow kicked her into gear.

Irritation and anger at the whole mess rose in her and she pinched Jack on the hand that was still on her. She would've stomped on his foot, but wasn't sure she'd keep her balance in these ridiculous heels.

"I have not known of betrothal, Your Highness. It is a surprise to me. Evidently, I need to talk to my parents more. As for other bonds..." She took dramatic pause and she could see Jack stiffening, "I was mad at Jack. We had a fight and I believed myself free of him. But, we... have been ... together ... for a while now..."she stuttered out, getting quieter in the end.

She was such a bad liar... What was Jack thinking?

"I knew it!" Came a hushed whisper-y shout and she turned to see Milton fist pump. "Dating quarterbacks... Please... Kick forever."

Prince Uval looked at her shrewdly and she was practically sweating bullets at this point. She hated, hated, surprises. And she kind of hated Jack too.

"You have courted fair Kimberly for some time and yet managed to cause discord between you by your actions. I hope for your sake that Kimberly is as merciful as she is brave." The Royal was formal, but there was something, a strange glimmering in his eyes. "If you betrothal has not been formally announced and Kimberly was not only unaware of it, but is unsatisfied with you, then the noble thing to do is to release her of the obligation."

 _No... No... No..._ She hated surprises. She hated fancy shoes, she hated the Prince and she positively hated Jack right now.

* * *

Jack's never been in a predicament like this before. And it was all his own making. Why, why, did he blurted out that nonsense about betrothal? It was such a load of crap and where did he even get this idea that it would work? Damn Milton and his lectures on medieval customs of Hakhmakhistan. That was the only explanation he could come up with. The Prince clearly wanted to... to propose to Kim, or something. And Jack apparently couldn't deal with it.

 _We are so screwed_ , he thought to himself, when Kim froze and just stood there like a very pretty mannequin. He pinched her to get her to play along and then blanched at the thought. Kim was an awful liar. Like, the worst. He steeled himself for the terrible acting, when Kim pinched him back (ouch) and confidently and sarcastically told Prince that she was mad at him and that's why she 'accepted courtship' by Prince. Maybe it would be all right. Eventually...

And then the stubborn peacock actually asked Jack to release Kim of the betrothal obligations.

 _What?_ How one would even do it?

He honestly reached the limit of his knowledge of all things medieval by now and it was his turn to freeze and stand around like an idiot.

When the silence stretched beyond all possible politeness and Prince actually started to turn towards Kim with one hand extended as if to take hers, Milton suddenly broke the oppressive silence.

"Not possible. Only Kim's and Jack's parents can undo what they have negotiated years ago."

 _Crap..._ Now their parents would have to be involved? Why did he say that again? What was wrong with him?

The Prince looked imperiously at Milton and his friend visibly wilted under the scornful eyes of the royal.

"You are one of Jack's clansmen, are you not? Do you doubt that Kimberly's elders would prefer a royal suitor over a child?" he asked Milton, but his tone and intent was aimed at Jack and really? A child? That familiar stubbornness that got him in so much trouble, made him raise his chin and stare down the Prince as if he was just another Black Dragon. "Did you set the date of your wedding?" Prince's next words were addressed to Kim and he could feel her recoil at those words.

 _Crap!_ Wedding? Seriously, what possessed him to start this whole thing? What?

"We haven't set a wedding date yet," Kim managed as she straightened her belt, and Jack nodded along not fully hearing or comprehending her words, only knowing that Prince Uval, with his cool gaze, was awaiting a response.

"Then I shall speak with the elders of your clan." He bowed smartly to Kim and with that the Prince and his entourage exited the ballroom leaving behind a nearly silent crowd and a very pissed off Kim, who already was looking at him with murder in her eyes.

 _Crap..._

"What were you thinking?" She hissed furiously as he took her by the elbow and walked to the small anteroom. He turned to Kim and he thought he saw literal fire in her eyes.

"I... wasn't... That is... " he stammered and cursed himself. NOW he was tongue-tied. Why he couldn't he keep his mouth shut earlier, hm?

"That's right. You weren't! You never do. It's all jump to action without any plan with you. And we always end up in the same trouble as you. Only now its my life and apparently my marriage are on the line! Seriously, Jack? What is wrong with you?" She railed at him and he could see Milton, who followed them, slowly creeping away from the room. Traitor...

"Oh, fine! Yell at me. Feel superior. But in case you forgot that... that... pea... Prince was going to propose to you! What were you going to do then?" he fired back.

"I would have told him no! Simple as that! And if he did not listen, there is the small matter of me being underage and the need for parental consent, which I guarantee to you, my parents would not have given!" She was now talking loudly and Jack almost stopped arguing because it did make sense, didn't it?

"Like he would have taken no as an answer. You saw it: he is stubborn and used to getting his way."

"So what? I still would have said no." She threw her hands in the air and began shaking her head. "Oh my God, I am now fake engaged to you to avoid a royal proposal. When did my life become a bad soap opera?"

Jack was silent, out of arguments and kind of feeling sorry for Kim and himself. They were definitely in a weird situation now. And it was his fault. Before he could do or say anything, Milton reappeared with Phil in tow and the two of them approached Kim and Jack.

"I brought our only source of information on all things Hakhmakhi. He can tell us about their betrothal practices and what not. Also, Kim, I would be grateful to Jack if I were you." He said it all very matter-of-factly and Kim now directed her death-ray glare at the redhead.

"Really? Truly? I should be grateful? Pray tell, why?" She bit out sarcastically and Jack winced at the tone.

"If you were unwilling, it is normal for a Hakhmakhi man to kidnap a bride and bring her to his parent's house. After three days, the 'deal' is considered sealed, so to speak, and the girl cannot return home without bringing shame to her family. That is, if she is given choice." Milton used air quotes and raised his brows and Jack winced at the implications.

"What?!" Kim actually gaped at Milton and then looked at Phil for confirmation.

"It is true, Kims. Bride-napping happens, yes. There are even songs about it. _As it happens in the mountains all the time, I shall take you to my house in the night, My hand's strong, my horse's fast, my heart is true, When we marry I shall share it with you_..." Phil actually sang the last sentences to a strange upbeat tune and Kim's glare reached thermonuclear levels. Survival instinct made Phil speak quickly, "some couples do it if the bride's price is too high." Phil was nodding his head and Jack actually began feeling a little better about his actions.

"But, still. I mean, I am not in the Hakhmakhistan. This is America. Even if he were to kidnap me, wouldn't it be a crime here?" Kim asked uncertain.

"Diplomatic immunity." Milton was grave.

"But still, he has to release me if I am unwilling, right?"

"And if you were already in his home country? Where the age of consent is lower? And he is the crown prince? And the wedding already took place?" She blanched at that and Jack's fists tightened at the mere thought of that prick and Kim together forever.

"My life is a bad soap opera. And I even wore sexy shoes..." She said and it made little sense, but maybe she was too shocked to sound coherent. He knew he was.

They were silent for a while and Jack thought that the situation was indeed terrible, but maybe HE was not in so much trouble after all.

"Bride's price?" Kim asked feebly after a while and Phil jumped at the chance to speak.

"Yes. Groom's family pays the bride's price to her family. And of course the bride has to have a dowry."

"How much?" Kim asked and Phil looked puzzled for a moment. "How much would a girl like me be worth?" she said almost humorously, but Jack bristled at the notion.

"You are considered pretty here and are smart, educated, come from a good family and have other accomplishments. A car, a house, maybe several goats..." Phil said quite seriously and Kim just dropped her head in her hands and began shaking. At first Jack thought she was crying and almost reached for her to comfort, but then he heard it. She was laughing, and snorting, and laughing even more. Soon she moved her hands and just threw her head back and laughed even more loudly. He actually started thinking she was hysterical until she turned to him and Milton and gasped out.

"Goats... Oh my god, goats... I... how... many goats... you think..." and then she dissolved into more laughter that definitely had a tinge of hysteria in.

"Oh, at least a flock of goats." Phil added helpfully and Kim snorted again, tears actually gathering in her eyes, and at this point Milton started edging away from them again. Traitor...

"Kim... It's... Just... Crap..." was all he was able to say and simply hugged her to him, letting her laugh/cry into his chest.

Every now then he could hear mumbled _goats flocks cars_ and _prince,_ but for the most part he just let her cry it out.

He agreed with her, their lives were a bad soap opera...

A/N: I am making up the parts about wedding customs, although some of it is inspired by the really old practices in Eurasia.


	3. Chapter 3

"This cannot be the best solution to this problem." Kim was well aware that she was beginning to sound petulant as she stood in her parent's living room with boys attending, with her arms firmly crossed.

Her words were addressed to the middle aged gentleman, who came to her house minutes after she and guys came. It turned out the nice man was actually with the Department of State, at least officially, and had came to help out with the 'incident.' When he said that, she shot a venomous look at Jack, who just clenched his teeth stubbornly. Mr. Brooks was mild mannered and very, very bland. Like, Kim would have troubles describing him. She wondered if it was part of the recruitment strategy.

He confirmed pretty much everything about the Prince and his country. He was less sure that a kidnapping might occur, but informed them that by all accounts, Prince Uval was a spoiled, stubborn and self-indulgent man. It was likely that he was unhappy to be thwarted and might hang around for some weird competition. _Pissing match_ , more likely, she added mentally and shot another look at Jack. At this point, Milton relocated to a chair putting him out of her immediate sightline.

Back to Prince though. Mr. Brooks said that had been known to chase women, but this was the first time he tried to propose. At this point he looked at Kim like he could not believe that the near proposal took place.

She couldn't either. Even if she has been called cute before.

"What would have happened if he did and Kim said no?" Her dad quizzed the man. "Would he really have kidnapped her?"

"This I cannot say. We were prepared to whisk you daughter somewhere safe."

"How?" Kim was actually curious and terrified at the same time. Government agents actually had some contingency plan for her removal. "Would you have 'men-in-black' me?" She blurted before she could stop herself and Jack laugh/coughed, while Milton muttered that it was not possible, but stopped, looking pensively at Mr. Brooks.

Who sighed again, not even hiding his exasperation.

"We would have arranged a scholarship or a trip to a competition..." Mr. Brooks looked at her intently and remained silent.

She actually blanched at that. _No... Scholarship?_ She raised one brow at him and he silently nodded and she deflated. Of course, it would be too much to think she'd be good on her own merits...

"You should have told us about this before Jack sprang this nonsense about betrothal!" she said petulantly, but in her defense, she was bummed and irritated.

"Like I said before, we have not anticipated that Prince would actually try to propose. It seemed very unlikely at the time." Mr. Brooks said blandly and his face showed little beyond mild interest, but Kim was fuming. Did he just neg her? He totally did. _'Did not seem likely at the time'_ He might as well have said they thought she was a troll not worthy of the proposal.

Mr. Brooks strongly recommended to follow through with Jack's idea.

Which, Kim argued, was an insane plan.

"As I have repeatedly explained," Mr. Brooks said, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "we really have no other option, but to continue with this charade."

"But this isn't even making sense!" she exclaimed, for probably the fifth time. "This cannot be the best solution to this problem." Kim was well aware that she actually sounded petulant.

"The Prince needs a publicly legitimate reason to abandon his idea of making you his bride. Previous betrothal gives that pretext. You need protection, because we cannot forget about their customs. With Jack by your side, you are less likely to be taken. We cannot put someone on your detail at all times. Police may help with posting plain clothes officers, but it's not guaranteed to be a comprehensive watch." Mr. Brook's calm demeanor was beginning to fray ever so slightly at the edges.

"For the record, I could follow you around anyways, but Uval needs to know you are actually not available as opposed to just unwilling." Jack said helpfully and even though Kim ignored him, her parents threw a grateful look at him.

Kim huffed in exasperation, leaning against the wall and pressing two fingers to her temples as if she could make this whole situation go away by pressing hard enough.

"Baby, I think your friends and Mr. Brooks are right. We have not seen the Prince yet, but he already threw expensive jewelry at you and sounds quite determined. If I knew he was doing this, I would have forbidden you from going anywhere near him. He is older. And richer. And is powerful. If their country really is that... old-fashioned," her mom equivocated, "then it is a cleaner solution to pretend that there is a... a... betrothal." She spoke those words as if she could not quite believe she was saying them Kim could understand: she could hardly believe it herself.

Her dad was stoically silent, not looking at anyone and she was worried that there would be an explosion from him soon. She did inherit the Crawford temper from him after all.

She sighed heavily and sunk into a chair across from the couch where their guests were sitting.

"Let's just suppose for a minute that I did agree to this obviously insane plan," she started cautiously, "what would the first step be?"

"Well," Mr. Brooks said, "The kudasha have to actually meet."

Everyone looked at him askance and he added, "The future in-laws. Jack's and Kim's parents. They are the ones who arranged the marriage after all."

"Fine," she said listlessly, "set it up."

"To be clear Kim" Mr. Brooks started carefully, "are you agreeing?"

She let out one more long suffering sigh, "It's not forever right?"

"No," he assured her, "Just until things calm down and Prince leaves the country. Or gets engaged to someone else."

"Then yes," she said, "I am agreeing."

There was a rush of movement as Kim's mother called Jack's parents' number, but Kim tuned out the particulars of the murmurs. She sat staring at her hands in the lap and fighting the urge to vomit.

When Jack's parents showed up and the whole ridiculous story was conveyed to them, Kim could not lift her eyes to see what sort of reaction they had. She was embarrassed beyond all measure: her dad did not quite hide his disappointment in her for getting into such situation in the first place. Somehow that was the only thing he could focus on. Forget that she had not control over stubborn royals and equally willful friends. Part of her wanted to be petulant and scream that she did not start anything, but she swallowed her own discomfort and just bore the lecture with as much dignity as she could.

Surprisingly it was Jack's mother who stepped in.

"Chuck, please, I am sure both Kim and Jack feel bad about this already. I am not sure it would help them to keep beating the dead horse. The words cannot be unsaid and at least they averted an international incident with the rejected proposal. Ohhh, this all sounds so unusual and exciting. And, Kim, I must say that I am pleased to have you as the pretend future daughter-in-law. I had hoped that you and ... Well, no matter, here you are, betrothed. We should have a girls' day - you, I and your mother. What do you say, Elizabeth? We can plan the engagement party together. Isn't right, Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes, the Hakhmakhi tradition would see the groom's family come to the bride's with the official proposal and some jewelry is presented to the bride and her unmarried sisters. As there are no siblings, Kim should be receiving something that bears the groom's clan insignia. Obviously, there is no such thing here, so you could just modify it according to the American tradition: a promise ring would do. After that, there is an official engagement party where more friends and family are informed of the alliance."

"Well, in that case, I am glad I brought this with me." With that, Mrs. Brewer pulled out a small box and Kim's heart fell into the stomach. Like deja vu, the box was passed to Jack, who gingerly opened it and stared for a long moment. Then, he, cheeks blushing, came over to where Kim sat and made to ... _NO._ As if hearing her mental shout, Jack simply sat next to her. Everyone got super quiet, except for their moms, who aww-ed in unison. For her part, Kim was actually speechless and breathless. The only thought that went through her mind was OH MY GOD!

"Uhhm... So... Kim... Argh, I can't even think of right words for this situation!" He blurted after stammering a little. "OK, I know this is totally weird, but we are in this situation together and I will try to salvage it, since its mostly my fault. So, here, this once belonged to my grandma. She wanted me to give it to a special girl. I think she hoped it would be my fiancée... but here we are..." He thrust the box at her and she had no other option, but to take it. Everyone was staring at her again and she felt like her skin crawled. As usual, she covered it up with sarcasm.

"Wow, the best proposal _ever._ Hands off, girls, this one is all mine." She said and immediately regretted it, because his face closed off and he abruptly stood up and went to the window, where he just stood unmoving until it was time for him to leave with his parents.

* * *

"Oh my GOD Grace, it was the WORST! I was the WORST!" Kim moaned into the phone as she flopped across her bed. Her dad absolutely forbade her from leaving the house and in fact wanted her to be homeschooled. Which made Kim cry and it was only then that he relented, but not before calling her incredibly stupid for thinking that there is such a thing as a Disney romance with a prince. Well, he did not say stupid, he said naive, but she knew what he meant. She wished she could be with her friend to rehash this awful day, but she was not allowed to leave the house without someone accompanying her. "He didn't even TALK to me afterward! Just nodded awkwardly when he and his parents left!"

"Well, at least you have some solution to this whole thing. Are you sure you don't want to marry Prince?"

"Did you not here what I told you? Of course, not."

"Then suck it up and play pretend fiancé."

"Can't I just take my chances?" she tried, rolling over on to her back.

"Absolutely not," said Grace firmly. "Now tell me again all about how you plan to pretend to be a fiancé." Her tone was teasing and Kim could tell the other girl was amused.

"You are not helping," Kim huffed.

"Right," said Grace, sounding vaguely apologetic, "sorry. Kim, you know how sorry I am that you got dragged into all this… It was my brilliant idea to make Jack jealous by playing the Prince."

Kim quickly shushed her, it was topic they had mentioned more than once already. "None of us knew this would happen. You really did not force me."

"But you did get dragged in. And now you need protection. But, you can make it work. And, I mean, this is Jack. You are friends and he's not too hard to look at, right?" Grace asked.

"No," said Kim with a grudging smile, "that karate physique isn't terrible. And he's grown this summer. But, and you know what I am going to say. We have this awkward, complicated thing between us and now it got even worse."

She threw her head agains the pillow again.

"Plus," she drew a breath, "I mean, he's a little bit…"

Kim could practically hear Grace's amusement as she paused.

"He's kind of confusing me right now," she said in a rush. "I mean, I know we are just back to being friends and all, but, I mean, why? Why did he do it? Just as a friend? Or is there more? And I am being an idiot again to think something is happening... I mean after the movie and the..." She stopped talking.

"After what?" At Kim's continued silence, Grace said in a firm voice, "Kimberly Beulah, tell me right now, what happened during the movie?"

"Well, so, there was this scene where our characters are supposed to kiss..."

"And..."

"And we couldn't..."

"Oh.. that doesn't..."

"And then, when we played the director to fool him, we almost... kissed. Without the script..." She finished in a big rush.

"Oh, wow... And then you gang went separate ways and you all broke apart. And you dated Brett, broke up with him, got back together with the Wasabi gang and there was that date with Lindsay and now this? Wow, complicated is right."

"Right?" Kim let out a heavy sigh. "This is really weird," she said finally.

"Yep," said Grace, which was pretty comforting, because Grace was finally familiar with all this craziness.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Kim heard a knock at the door.

With a quick good bye to her friend, Kim opened her door to see Jerry standing there.

"Hey Jerry. You heard? Of course you did. You and Jack and you bromance. I guess I'm betrothed to your best friend?"

"I guess so," he said with a grin. "SO, I just came to check on you, cause Jack was kind of a mess and you are mad at him. Listen, I know Jack can be a bit…"

"Impulsive? Thoughtless?" Kim supplied as he paused.

"All that, yes. He was…not happy with how it went today after his parents were informed."

"So he sent you to apologize for him?" Kim said incredulously.

"No!" said Jerry at once, "Not at all! He's going to kill me when he finds out I…I'm going about this all wrong."

"Look," said Kim with far more calm than she felt, "It's not like I have any idea how to go about this whole thing either. I mean, this really is so bizarre. I think I may have yelled at him too much already. And now we have to pretend to essentially date and have this engagement party..."

Jerry grinned at her, "I heard. You think we can get Bobby to foot the bill? The party would be outrageous."

Kim fought the urge to vomit again. Right, the reception...

"Unless Bobby is somehow Jack's clansman, then no."

"We can always check with him..."

"NO!" Kim was horrified a the idea of Bobby Wasabi throwing her an engagement party. She sat quietly fiddling with a ring on her left ring finger. This was it, the ultimate reminder that her life was irrevocably changed.

"I see he finally put a ring on it..." Jerry said with a smile and Kim glared at him. "I did not know he had one just lying around."

"It's his Grandma's. Apparently, she left it for him to give to the right girl." She stopped talking because this was it, the actual problem with the situation. She was not the right girl, this was a pretend situation and Jack's grandmother's gorgeous ring did not belong on her finger.

"Look," Jerry said, "All I wanted to do was ask you to cut Jack a bit of slack. He maybe impulsive, but I know he wants to and can keep you safe and he's really sorry he got you into this trouble." And he looked so sincere and hopeful that Kim melted a little on the inside.

"I can do that. It would not be the first time."

"And maybe not complain so much about being tied to him..."

"What?" said Kim darkly.

Jerry smiled at her wickedly. "He always did take it too hard when a pretty girl wasn't ready to fall into his arms on first meeting."

Kim flushed, "Did he…did he say that?" she asked in spite of herself.

"Among other things," said Jerry with a bit of a twinkle in his eye, "you should ask him next time you see him."

Kim let out a sigh, "which I suppose will be tomorrow, since we should be seen together often and we need to plan this out..."

"Probably," said Jerry, standing up with a grin. "It was very nice to see you Kim, future Mrs. Jack Brewer," he said.

Kim squawked and threw a pillow at him, which he deflected and laughed even more loudly. " _Kim and Jack, sitting on the tree_..." he started singing and she threw more pillows at him, chasing him with one down the hall.

"You are the worst, Jerry Martinez. The worst."

"It's a good thing you are not betrothed to me then."

With a stifled cry she tried to hit him with her hands, but he danced away and left her house, while her parents watched amused.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim spent a bit of extra time picking out something casual but flattering and fussing with her hair for reasons she chose not to contemplate.

It was almost time to go and when she got downstairs, she was nearly walked into the back of one Jack Brewer.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, back pedaling already, "Sorry. I…"

He turned and reached out a hand to her elbow to steady her. She felt the warm pressure of it against her skin and flinched.

Her heart immediately sank at the way the corners of his eyes tightened and he dropped his hand abruptly.

"No, I…" she tried to explain. And then gave up with a sigh. "This is weird," she finally said.

He looked at her for a moment, and then his lips turned up ever so slightly, drawing lines at the corner of his eyes as he ducked his head as if to hide it.

"Yes," he agreed, the low rumble of his voice warmer than she would have expected, the hint of a smile on his face making him appear very charming. She wondered if Jack knew what he was doing to her.

"So, can we just agree that it's a weird situation, but it's probably going to be easier if we try to not to be at each others' throats?" she asked tentatively.

"Alright," he agreed evenly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You know," said Kim after a pause, decided to go with levity for now, "it's unlike you to be so monosyllabic."

An honest to goodness grin crossed his face, changing his appearance in a way that made Kim's heart almost skip a beat.

"You've been hanging out with Milton lately?" he said.

Kim raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "Did you just suggest that I would not know big words without Milton teaching them to me? You know that your mom likes me right? And that if I decide you should be wearing powder blue at our sham engagement reception, it will happen? Not to mention blue cheese for canapés?"

He looked at her approvingly. "I knew you were ruthless since that reality show. " He said in a tone that suggested he was impressed.

"You have no idea Brewer," she said with a tentative grin. "Well, I guess we should get to this show on the road, right?" She added after a pause.

"Yeah. So, listen, I know that Mr. Brooks said all that stuff and we have the bare bones of the plan laid out, but we need more details. Like, you know, the dating part and how it would look. The optics of it. The public perception..." He trailed off at Kim's slack-jawed expression.

"I know suspect that you spent too much time with Milton. Optics? Really?"

'"All right, all right... It was all Milton. ALL of it," Jack said darkly and she wondered what else their ginger friend been saying to Jack. "But, he has some ideas that might help us to pull this off. So what do you say? Planning session with Wasabi Warriors?"

And so it was that the two of them went to the dojo to meet Jerry and Milton to plan.

She wondered if it was a conscious thing, the way he kept her on his side, keeping away from the curb. It didn't really allay any of her nerves about the whole situation, but it did make her realize that the whole protection thing was no joke. At least not to him. He walked beside her like he was waiting for an attack.

It was a heavy thought that weighed her down through what would otherwise have been a fairly humorous meeting. Watching three teen boys try and speak technically about how it was important that their relationship looked real was pretty entertaining.

"Look," said Kim finally, after losing track of where they were in time tables and "operations" that sounded a hell of a lot like dates, "This is not going to work if you lot are trying to plan out every step, because that's not how the whole dating thing works."

The three boys sitting with her on the benches blinked owlishly at her.

"Here's what I suggest," she barreled forward, "we have been friends for a long time. Us spending more time together is not a surprise. What we need are the visible markers of the relationship upgrade. Right?" she looked around and it was Milton, of course, who got the gist first.

" _'Relationship upgrade'_?" Jack sounded out the words and looked at her askance.

"Yes. It's a common trope used in television and film media." Milton said matter-of-factly and then turned to Kim "Are you thinking a damsel in distress scene with a 'thank you' kiss?"

"Way to stereotype, Milton. I can take care of myself." Kim quickly said back.

"Big fight to resolve the belligerent UST with a swooning kiss in the end?" Milton continued.

"No ones going to buy it. We are friends, not combative acquaintances." Kim dismissed.

"Uh, guys?..." Jack started, but was interrupted.

"A casual showing up at school together with a kiss by the lockers?" Milton offered.

"Not dramatic enough..." Kim sighed.

"A jealous outburst sealed with a kiss?" Milton was on the roll.

"Not enough time to set up a patsy..."

"Uh, guys?" Jack tried again.

"Not now, Jack. This is important. So, start a rumor and confirm it with a kiss?" Milton suggested.

"That's a lot of kissing, Milton. Something's on your mind? Julie has been busy lately?" Kim asked with a smile. His answering smile was more sharp than friendly.

"We are fine. I just know that it is the most direct way of signalling the possible relationship. It is very effective, even when there is no relationship, as you well know."

Kim nodded and looked away, only to find Jack looking at them with a calculating look. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" both Kim and Milton said, their voices overlaying each other. When Jack continued to stare unconvinced and Milton was wilting under his glare, Kim sighed and kicked Milton's foot.

"Milton is talking about the kiss with a ghost." She stopped and thought of what she said, "Wait, that did not sound right. Also, eww. I mean, when he was possessed."

"Uh-huh... Sure... And what about all those scenarios? Where did all that come from?"

"Jack, these are called plots. Some believe that all world literature and works of fiction are essentially variations of a seven basic plots. It is because human nature is predictable and cultural differences only dictate details, not the fundamental plots. Although, there is a theory that all cultures have similarities because culture develops according to certain mandate, like genes. And certain people theorize that the culture develops along the evolutionary model and those concepts and ideas survive if viable."

Jack nodded as if he understood and Kim thought she caught Jerry's eyes glaze over. For her part she thought that Milton was brilliant. He so thoroughly confounded Jack, he might not follow up on that kiss thing.

They went back to planning, although she caught him looking at her and Milton every now and then.

"I was thinking, since we are considered engaged privately, we need a public way to disclose that we are together. It has to be dramatic enough so that next time people see us together, they won't assume it just part of Wasabi Gang hanging out." Kim offered and looked at them.

"Prince is old-fashioned. Jack needs to appear very masculine and perform traditional male acts. This means he has to assert his claim over you." Milton returned.

"Fine. So Jack has to publicly 'claim' me and it has to be in a traditional, macho, fashion" Kim was fuming but she understood their predicament and her next words were more sarcastic than serious. "Social media?" At Milton's head shake she continued, "School PA system? Newspaper ad? Fight with Frank?" Kim kept throwing ideas only for Milton to shake his head at her. "Well, you come up with something sufficiently public and old-fashioned! As it is, all I have is serenading me somewhere..."

Milton got a pensive look in his eye and it was Jack's turn to shake his head. "No way. I am not serenading anyone! I am not some gel-slicked dollhead!"

"Oh for the love of god! How are you still go on about him?" Kim said with exasperation.

"Of course, it's me who is in the wrong here!" Jack looked at her irritated and both Jerry and Milton rolled their eyes and Jerry actually groaned _not again_.

That got Kim's attention and her hapless betrothed's, who had the decency to look chastised.

Kim cleared her throat, "Any ideas for public enough setting for Jack to announce I am with him?"

"Well there is the auction..." Jerry said and when the other three turned to him, he added defensively, "I mean, we can make it super dramatic. We can have people bid on Kim a lot and when the total is high enough, Jack can step in and be all 'No one takes my girl out, but me' and it's a done deal after that."

They continued to stare at Jerry and Kim was impressed. This was actually a good idea. Really solid.

"That ... sounds ... good. Actually good. Right Jack?"

She looked at him, trying to project more confidence than she felt.

He nodded solidly, looking at her steadily.

"You will need to pay whatever the tally ends up being," she added as an afterthought, "I'm not having my parents pay for it."

There was a moment of silence. "I can afford it, Kim. I may not be a prince, but I am not a pauper." Jack's tone was part irritation, part amusement and she sighed in relief. So far, so good.

"In the meantime, if you go out, keep an eye out for the wayward royals and his guards," Milton said jokingly, only to get a sharp response from Jack.

"She won't go anywhere where I can't keep her safe," he said suddenly, an edge of fierce indignation in his voice.

"Of course," said Milton evenly, although she thought she saw one of his eyebrows go up.

Before anyone could respond, the doors of the dojo opened and Rudy came in with Phil and Bobby in tow.

"Children! Why no one told me? I am always the last to know! Jack, Kim, you... I need to talk to you about what you are doing. You need help!" Rudy was as usual exuberant and excited.

Kim actually winced at that. Of course, Phil blabbed to Rudy and now even Bobby was involved. She felt like the whole thing was growing bigger by the second. She looked up and saw that Jack had a similarly pained expression. When he saw her looking he rolled his eyes and she almost smiled at that.

"Phil tells me that Hakhmakhi courtship is always in public with elders present so as to avoid compromising girl's reputation. So, Jack, I am always available. As your elder." Rudy kept talking with Phil nodding along.

"I, too, can offer my services as a chaperon!" Bobby delivered with sufficient drama and Kim winced at that again. God, that's what just she needed: two, over the top dramatic 'elders,' who hardly ever acted like adults.

"I think we can manage. Thanks for the concern. We don't deserve it. Really, what have we done to get you to help us?" She was saying brightly and edging closer to the door. She felt Jack get up with her as well.

"But Prince and his people would be watching. You have to show that you respect Kim and you have to lavish her with attention and presents." Phil spoke quickly.

"Presents? Like a necklace, perhaps?" Jack said acidly and gave her a look that fairly telegraphed _'I told you so_.' She fought the urge to stick the tongue at him.

"Oh yes. This way the suitor shows he can take care of the girl financially."

Jack sighed and sat back down.

Irritated, Kim spoke to Phil, "Obviously it does not matter if we are already betrothed. And, honestly, not many can compete with a Prince in that regard?"

"Elon Musk, probably," said Milton and she nearly bit off his head.

"Unless the Prince decides to ignore the previous arrangement and press your parents to break it off. He would have to pay back the bride's price and the arrangement could be called off."

At this point Jack stood abruptly and spoke again. "Are we done?" he asked sharply looking at Kim.

She only nodded and stood up, feeling a little bit bewildered, but followed him out of the dojo and down the sidewalk.

"Jack," she said finally after half running to catch up with him, "what's going on? You know it does not matter what the Prince does, right?"

He slowed immediately, "Sorry," he said tightly. "I just want to get out of there. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," she said cautiously.

Apparently that was enough to satisfy him, because he kept striding onwards until they made it to the far side of the mall he stopped beside a bench that sat on the in front of the ice-cream shop.

"So," Kim said, "you want to explain?"

He let out a tight breath and sat down on the bench, leaving plenty of room for her to sit beside him without any physical contact.

"You don't need to do this, you know." He said finally.

"Uhhhh, what?" was all Kim managed.

"Mr. Brooks can keep you safe even if we don't…you don't need to go through with this," he was looking firmly down at his feet.

"But what about you? You already said it and if we don't play along, you'd look like you lied to the royal. I am not sure he'd take it lightly," Kim wasn't quite sure what was going on here.

Jack let out a derisive laugh. "That should serve me right," he said, "but that really does not matter. This is about keeping you safe. I think we can do that without the rest of this."

"What…what brought this on? Why are you so against it all of a sudden?" she winced as she heard the somewhat plaintive tone in her voice.

"I'm not against it," he said firmly, "well, not…I mean…I just didn't think about…all of it. It's suddenly so much bigger than I thought it would be. I don't want you to have to lie to everyone and be forced to spend time with me."

"Oh," said Kim, oddly touched, "it's okay since it is about keeping me safe. And its not forever. And I am not forced to spend time with you. We'd be doing so anyway."

He seemed somewhat mollified and edginess was seeping away.

"Well, if it helps," she said, "we can involve our 'elders' and have them foot the bill for this lavish public dating bit." She raised her brows high and he started smiling at her.

"Where's the nearest very expensive restaurant? I think we both could use a fancy meal."

And so it was that the two of them, Bobby nearby, were ensconced in a semi-private cozy booth with pricey entrées on the way.

"So," Jack said finally, "you seem okay with this now?"

Kim felt her cheeks flush slightly. "Well it's a pretty odd situation," she said, "but we are friends, so we can figure it out?"

She said friends and watched him carefully, which was why she saw his face shut down into a frozen mask.

"That's right. Friends," he said tightly.

"And it's kind of strange, but we both got ourselves into this... mess. Me with my dealings with Prince, you with your betrothal bit. Who would have thought that Prince would be so stubborn over a random ordinary girl?"

She said it lightly, ignoring his reaction. Her usual mantra of being done with it didn't quite work anymore. Their situation changed since yesterday and she wasn't sure her wayward heart would listen to reason if she were to spend more one-on-one time with Jack.

He looked at her evenly for a long moment.

"You're wrong, you know." He said finally.

"About what?"

"You're not just a random, ordinary girl."

She raised an eyebrow, fighting a blush.

"You are Kim," he said in answer, and she supposed it was answer enough.

"Yep, Kimberly Beulah Crawford. The one and only," she tried to deflect, her blush now physically burning the tips of her ears.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her in a way that made her feel transparent, a slight smirk on his lips.

"How's your food? he said finally, changing the subject.

"Very expensive," she said with a grin.

All in all, it was more fun than she thought it would have been. Despite the bad situation, they still could talk about pretty much anything.

When he walked her to the door of her house, she turned to him, surprised to see him so close and immediately remembered the movie and the near kiss.

"I don't know what comes next... I mean, I guess we should go to school together…" she let out a sigh. "This is weird again."

He only nodded.

"I'll text you," she said ready to dart home and away from awkwardness.

"Right. So, Milton thinks that everything that's in writing can be read," he said warningly, "so don't text me about how weird this is," he said with an amused expression.

It was annoying, how composed he was about all of this.

"Right," she agreed, "I should probably start compiling a nice backlog of sexts or something."

She felt more pleased than she should have when a hint of color crept up his neck. "That's not…I mean…I wouldn't…what?" he finally blurted out, looking scandalised.

She laughed out loud. "Glad to see I can still get under your skin," she said with a wink, "See you soon!" she closed the door behind her before he could get another word in.

She collapsed against the door and closed her eyes. This was bad. She was barely pretend engaged to him and already she flirted with him.

She groaned and banged her head against the door once or twice.

She needed to talk to Grace.

How could she ignore her crush when Jack was all hot and protective? It was so inconvenient.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Kim could indulge in worrying about her flirting with her best friend and calling her other best friend to talk about it, her mother called her from the living room. She signed and marched there only to stop at the entrance.

The entire room was covered in flowers. Bouquets, small and large, were placed on every surface and, having apparently run out of the space, some were placed on the floor. All in all, their nice suburban living room looked like an orangery or a flower shop. She looked closer at the big arrangement that was on the console nearest to her and knew without being informed that it was all Prince's doing. The flowers looked expensive: everything was long-stem roses, orchids, lilies, crocus, cultivated tulips. There were so many of them here that the normally light scent of plants was like a heavy blanket, overwhelming and oppressive.

"Oh well," her dad said as he and mom fluttered nervously around the coffee table, which was practically invisible under the foliage. "We were hoping to get rid of it before you got here, but there are so many..."

"The smell would have alerted me anyway," she said absently, stepping forward and touching the petals of one especially beautiful pink flower.

"There is that."

"Whom are they for?" she said, knowing the answer anyway. "And who are they from?"

Her mom shuffled her feet while dad simply frowned.

"You know who."

"…Voldemort?"

Her dad scowled at her, but a small smiled tugged the corner of his mouth, "Don't say his name!" he said and she was reminded of the time they read the books together. "But no, they're from another megalomaniac."

"Prince then?"

"Yes. He also formally requested to meet with us, parents and elders of the 'fairest Kimberly'" her dad's voice dripped with derision and he sounded remarkably like Jack. She quickly shook that thought out: she did not want to analyze any potential issues it may imply that she liked a guy, who apparently reminded her of her own dad.

"There's a card," her mom said after a moment of silence. "We didn't read it."

 _Yeah, right_ , she thought as she handed it over.

The note was actually a letter on the heavy stock paper with watermarks and a seal (and Kim did not miss an actual outline of the crown on the seal), but Prince's writing—well, she assumed it was Prince, since he, you know, _sent_ it—was not excessively elegant and some sentences were awkwardly drooping at the ends.

 _Dearest Kimberly Beulah, (my sources tell me that this is your proper name),_

Kim stopped and took a moment to be somewhat creeped out.

 _I am sending this letter, along with bouquets of the most exquisite flora found around here and some places outside this country of yours, in hopes that it would please you; although no flower, however rare, can compare to your shining beauty..._

Oh, god, he was even more mellifluous in writing than in speaking.

 _You may have heard much of me through sources of your own: there is plenty information from legitimate sources, though I suspect they would not give you a complete picture. I would like, more than anything, for you to give me more chances, and to show you the real me, because I believe that these subjective views do not show me as a whole. Equally, I would like to learn more about you, my fairest Kimberly Beulah. I hope that you would accompany me to dinner during my stay in America, and, should you become more accepting towards me in this time, be my guest to a gathering held at the Hakhmakhi Consulate. Your family would be invited as well, along with any guests they might wish to bring. I understand that you have been betrothed and are not as free to bestow your attentions on other suitors, but I will be engaging your clan elders to discuss this predicament. Fear not, my most esteemed lady, in time that child and his claim on you would not be an impediment any more._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Uval_

Kim licked her lips, which had suddenly become extremely dry. Somehow, the situation got a little more complicated.

She looked up at her parents, finding them looking at her with open worry. "I am now concerned over Jack's safety," she said quietly. "When is the Prince coming to talk to you?"

"We need to call him and set the time, but Mr. Brooks is coming soon. We don't want to inadvertently upset the visiting royals, but also need to play up the fact that we are bound by the existing betrothal."

When Mr. Brook did show up, he gave Kim a withering look and she almost spoke out, because, _hello,_ she was not responsible for Prince's attitude.

"Well, our estimate of the situation has changed. We now believe that Prince is quite determined. Previously, when he showed marked interest in a woman, it was assumed that such interest is transient as he is a known womanizer. However, there are reports that his reputation as such has been chaffing at the people of Hakhmakhistan. They, and his parents, want a stable, reliable family man to inherit the throne. In recent years he chased women, spent lavishly and had totalled cars and boats, living like a spoiled brat that he is. This endeavor with the Seaford port and shipping is meant to be a step in cleaning up his reputation and showing him as a serious man concerned with the well-being of the country."

"Ok, but why not an arranged marriage then? It is very traditional and wouldn't his people like it?" her mom asked and Kim agreed.

"With the reputation he has - one of a spoiled playboy who has never had to work for anything, who doesn't value anything but his own pleasure - arranged marriage would only lead to him straying from his wife. Besides, people in Hakhmakhistan, like here, want a fairy tale. So a Prince falling for a girl is a thing there too."

"So he needs an image rehab, and I'm it?" Kim said and was both relieved and disappointed. This meant that the Prince did not care about her specifically, but also kind of pissed her off, because she was being used.

"You're a commoner, approachable. Real. Decent. Saved his life. If a girl like you - an innocent and normal girl of substance - sees potential in him, there must be something there, right?" Mr. Brooks spoke neutrally and Kim was pissed off at him too now.

And something in her chest tightened. Her thoughts went to the conversation with Jack earlier today, when he vowed to protect her anyway, with or without the betrothal, because she was her. Just Kim. And it was enough for him. This made her fall for him all over again. Well, fall _deeper._

"Either that or I'm after his money and crown," she joked humorlessly. "Because that's what people'll say."

"Actually, that is not how it is being portrayed there. The Crown controls the media there, but it is very hard to stop all news from trickling down. Currently, the story is that you refused him and he is after you regardless of betrothal. People like that angle. You appear as a simple girl with a heart of gold, who does not care about his riches and honors her own betrothed. The Prince looks like a smitten man and everyone is eating this story up like ice-cream."

"Great, just great." Kim muttered darkly.

"Cheer up, 'fairest Kimberly,'" her dad said amused. "At least I can agree with the people of Hakhmakhistan that you have heart of gold."

"There are, of course, detractors. America is seen as a country with a very loose mores and some point out that you cannot possibly be so modest and virtuous if you live here. So..."

"Oh, that's it then, isn't it?" Kim nearly shouted interrupting Mr. Brooks, who gave her an annoyed look. Kim ignored him, "If they pay attention to me right now, although let me tell it is way creepy, then I should play up the American-ness of me and my upbringing. "

"I am not sure..."

"I mean Daisy Dukes and crop tops, miniskirts and tight dresses, chewing gum and car washes, hanging out with my male friends and being chummy with them. I can even try and have smooch sesh with my betrothed to show them just how loose my American mores are!" Kim was getting giddy or maybe high from all the pollen in the air. Really, did the Prince buy out all the flowers in the county?

"I... that is to say..." Mr. Brooks started to speak.

"Ohhh, I know a perfect outfit for tomorrow! It would give even Donna a pause..." Kim trailed off, imagining everyone's reaction. It is going to be great.

* * *

Jack got home and dropped on the couch drained from the day. Somehow he was more tired than yesterday when he created the whole mess. Yesterday, after Kim so obviously showed how much she hated him for the situation they were in, he was hurt but ultimately it went to support his earlier conviction that she was done with him. She may not want Prince, but she equally did not want him. He had no one to blame but himself and just laid there in bed wallowing in this feeling that he probably lost his chance with Kim.

Today, however, he fluctuated from thinking she hated him to thinking she might still like him. The whole time he spent with her there were points in conversation, where they either flirted or bickered and then, when Phil talked about the courting and stuff, it suddenly occurred to Jack with perfect clarity that even when all this is done, he and Kim would never be able to go back to how they were: friends with something else lurking underneath the surface.

And that Kim could genuinely be in danger. He pulled away for the conversation with others and gave her an out. She deserved it. And maybe he was just as bad at acting as she was, because he was certain he essentially told her that she was important to him and that he would do everything to protect her. And if her blush was anything to go by, she was not done with him yet.

So he was hopeful again. And she flirted with him. For real, and he actually blushed in return, so he was not done with her either.

And there was a plan to make a 'claim' on her.

He smiled at that.

Next morning, when he went to pick her up for school, he made a point of putting the purple shirts combo that he knew she liked. And if he spent more time than usual on his hair, he would not admit. So prepared he came in and knocked on the front door, confident that the day would go great. When she opened the door, he felt his jaw unhinge and he stood there with mouth open, staring at his friend...crush... betrothed... Kim, feeling like he was in his most embarrassing wet dream.

She was wearing short shorts that he'd never seen on her before. And boy, were they short. They might as well have been underwear made of denim. For her top, if you would call it that, she was wearing a crop top that was essentially a tube of fabric across her boobs with little sleeves? no, straps that were off the shoulder. The top was white and, since he was not sure if it were possible to wear a bra underneath, he ended up staring at her chest to see if her nipples were visible. Deciding that his sanity and libido could not take much more of this contemplation, his eyes traveled down to see that she wore high-heeled platform sneakers in bright red, which made her legs look like they were miles long. All in all, it was the most uncovered he'd seen Kim in his whole life (except for his dreams, but he was not about to acknowledge that).

She stood there with one hip cocked and he kept looking up and down her body like a creep and unable to stop. Finally a popping sound made him snap his head up and he saw her blowing a bubble with a chewing gum and popping it again.

"What's the matter, Jack? Aren't you going to compliment me on how I look as any boyfriend would?" She said cheerfully and he had to make his jaw work.

"Are these actual clothes? Do I have a right of veto as a betrothed?" He finally said and she actually smiled wider.

"So you object then? Because it is too revealing? And your fiancee should not be seen wearing it?"

Oh crap... Its a trap. He knew it.

"Well... You are, of course, free to wear anything you want, but, I mean, the school dress code and such..." he trailed off, because she started frowning at him.

"Oh leave off, Jack. Is it slutty or not?"

Totally a trap... He would not fall for it.

"Of course not. Clothes don't make anyone slutty. And there is not such thing as a slutty gi... person. Just sexually liberated ones," he squeezed out of his tight throat because he was saying word _sex_ to Kim, while she wore next to nothing.

If possible, her frown deepened.

"Ok, since you won't say it, and I must commend you on being so sex-positive," here she blushed bright red and he was gratified to know that he was not the only one uncomfortable, "could this be something that Donna would wear?"

"It would not look as good on her!" He blurted out before he could stop himself and Kim smiled, blushing. "But I was serious about the dress code. I mean, wear whatever you want..."

"You might be right about it..." she muttered and went to grab something from the coat rack. He nearly choked when he saw how her back looked in those shorts.

Crap, this was going to be a long day.

"Here, how about this?" she said putting a long cardigan that fell to her knees. It did not have a belt or buttons and her front was still very much visible, but it did improve the situation somewhat. "I can close the front when the teachers are around, but will leave it off while we are outside school."

"Why?" he finally asked. He was not simply jealous of others staring - and they would stare - or worried about his own reactions. This was a great departure for Kim. She almost never dressed like that.

"Oh, you know how us American girls like our freedom to dress however we want. And our American culture permits us to dress so revealingly. So much so, that other countries might find it offensive to their mores. Incongruous with their conservative culture..." she said lightly, raising her brow.

Understanding dawned on him and he started to nod along.

"I see," so what if he would have to beat some guys for staring too much. If it meant she'd be free from that prick, so be it.

He just had to make sure he himself survived the day without making an idiot of himself. Those legs in those shorts were lethal.


	6. Chapter 6

If Kim had any reservations about her first 'I am so American, you can't handle it' outfit they died when she saw Jack's reaction. He stood and stared and stared some more. His mouth was hanging open and there was a hot flush rising in his cheeks. She mentally pat herself on the back. These shorts were so worth it. In reality, these were shorts she had two years ago and stopped wearing because she grew. She barely got in them and they were uncomfortably tight in the seat, but they were her Daisy Dukes and they looked scandalous. The crop top was at least the right size. It was off the shoulder and she ended up using a strapless bra to pull off this outfit.

She was glad she brought her duster cardigan. Not only because of the school dress code, but also because once she got inside the school the stares and whispers were nearly unbearable. Even Milton - _Milton_ \- spent a full half a minute looking at her in a daze and stopped only when Jack hit him upside the head. Jerry not only stared, but wolf-whistled and then ran away when Jack tried to hit him too. She was grateful that he practically glued himself to her and even waited for her in hallways when they didn't have classes together or when she used bathroom. Guys were quite gross and clung to her whenever Jack was more than several steps away.

Grace had given her one look and high fived Kim. It was their idea to put this outfit together and Grace wore something similar so that Kim wouldn't be alone. When Jack saw that he muttered something about double duty, but it was Jerry, who appointed himself Grace's shadow. So it was four of them that went everywhere and both girls were spared the worst of the teasing and gossip.

She was happy when the school was over and they headed to the dojo. They were in the car and she heaved a great sigh of relief.

"What? The test went badly?" Jack asked politely.

"No. No. It's not that. Just, I didn't expect that guys would be so..."

"Horny and persistent? I could have told you that. That outfit was borderline illegal. I should know: I had to remind quite a few of them that you are actually a person and also are a black belt." He said irritably.

"Yeah, I get it. Sorry you had to bodyguard today. But, you know why I did this, right?"

"Sure, sure..."

"What is it? You don't agree?"

"It's nothing."

"Jack..."

"Fine! It was insane to wear that! Guys were practically undressing you. Not that it was hard to do! You haven't left much to imagination!"

"That's actually good. It should go like chalk and cheese with the Hakhmakhi people."

"Right... It's all about the plan of getting the prince let go of you."

"Well, yeah..."

Jack have a short and derisive laugh at that, "of course... And I am the schmuck stuck dealing with all the horny hordes...'

Something in his tone finally permeated Kim's concentration on the plan and she looked at him carefully. Purses lips, white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, narrowed eyes, set jaw... She went back over his words... Oh, yeah. He was jealous.

Partly pleased, partly annoyed and very much _done with it (but no really)_ , Kim finally spoke, "are you jealous, Jack?"

"What? No! It's just that now that I am your pretend betrothed, it would be on me to fight for your _honor_ and such. And that outfit just increased the number of fights by a ten fold."

Amused, she only answered, "well, I hope you are ready for those duels. There will be more of those outfits to come."

She didn't miss his muffled curse and groan.

"At least can you go home in a gi?" he said in a plaintive tone and she just laughed.

When she got home, she spent some quality time rehashing the day with Grace, both of them trying and failing not to read into Jack and Jerry's behavior too much. They indulged in 'what does it mean' and 'what is he thinking' and 'is it just friendly protectiveness or something more.'

It was much later, when Mr. Brooks called to tell her and her parents that her stunt with 'California girl' clothes worked to a degree: the official media was not reporting on anything going on in Seaford (the Prince was visiting other parts of America at the moment), but young people of Hakhmakhistan took to social media to comment on Kim and her day. Both her outfit and her betrothed garnered comments. The public was split evenly: people either thought she was completely unsuitable for a Prince or they thought she was just what their society needed to kick it into the 21st century. On a side note almost everyone praised Jack and his protective attitude. Some of those who thought she was not fit for a Prince, also thought she was not fit for Jack. _Figures,_ she fumed, _Jack would be popular everywhere_.

Mr. Brooks also informed the Crawfords that they were officially invited to a banquet that a Chamber of Commerce would be holding to honor the Prince and the business arrangement this weekend Apparently, he refused to come unless they were invited as well and there was no polite way to refuse. It was understood that Prince Uval would use this opportunity to approach her parents. So far, they managed to avoid meeting him under the guise of the previous engagement and busy schedule.

Kim was not pleased with that afraid that she would be facing the Prince without Jack, until she realized that her invitation was under her name only. Ohhh, this was so much better: she knew who her 'plus one' would be. And it was so fortuitous that the auction at school would be this Friday as well. Between that and the 'plus one' at the banquet, Kim thought they might as well take a billboard and announce their status as a couple.

* * *

Jack's day started with a shock of seeing Kim so uncovered and only went downhill from there. She was always cute and pretty, but right now she was distractingly sexy. It was not even subtle sexiness that she always had about her - her soft lips and delicate neck always made him think of kissing her - no, this outfit was like all hormonal dreams come to life and standing next to him.

And he was not the only one affected.

He could not quite blame the other guys, but he was irrationally mad at them for even looking at her. And they did. And leered. And flirted. And asked her out. And talked about her behind her back. It was unbearable. He ended up in two tense stand-offs that almost led to fights over it. He was ready to punch the idiots, although part of him was thinking that they were just the most vocal ones and that if he were to fight with every single guy who looked at Kim in desire, he might have to beat them all.

Starting with Milton. Who he was still suspicious of, because there clearly was something there with all that kissing talk during planning.

He barely held his temper and when she talked about it like a freaking general talking about the strategy and tactic, he kind of blurted the part about fighting for her honor. She did not buy it for a second and straight up asked him if he was jealous. And he was, but he was not about to admit it. He knew she did not like it when he suggested she could not handle a situation by herself. She ended up teasing him with a promise of more outrageous outfits and he groaned: it was going to be a long week until the auction. And he could not promise that he would not jump her bones if she wore more of those outfits.

That night he had the most unsurprising dream that no psychologist would think even remotely remarkable.

Kim was racing down the hall in her shorts, glancing behind her as if expecting pursuit at any moment. When she saw him, she gasped in relief. "Jack!"

She almost slammed into him, and Jack put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. It was purely platonic, of course.

She glanced back fearfully, and then looked at him. "Quick – you have to kiss me!"

Well, okay.

She squeaked as his hands tighten ruthlessly, but it turned to a moan as he mashed his mouth to hers. There was a clang as he backed her into the lockers, and a scuffle as she tried to push herself closer – and then everything else seemed to fade away into the distance. Possibly there were thundering feet, or maybe it was just the sound of the blood pounding wildly through his veins. She leveraged herself up onto her toes, using the lockers for support, and Jack slipped an arm around her waist to support her.

She opened her mouth and bit his bottom lip, and Jack tilted his head so he could get closer, fall deeper. It was almost savage, the way they were devouring one another. Jack had his hand in her hair, and Kim had her nails in his sides. He was crushing her against the lockers, and she was standing on his toes, not letting him straighten up even an inch. It was demanding and hot, no quarter given by either one of them.

He was turned on and his one hand drifted to her leg, where he grabbed her above the knee and started pulling the leg up, settling in the cradle of her hips, and then...

And then she pulled away with a gasp. Jack slumped against her, panting, and could feel Kim turning her head, moving her hand to wipe her mouth as she peered around his shoulder. "All clear. The Prince is gone," she whispered, low enough that he could not tell (dammit) if there was anything unsteady about her voice.

She leaned into him for a second, her arms tightening, hands clutching.

"Thanks, Jack," she whispered – and a moment later she was gone, leaving him cold.

He woke up with a start, panting and sweaty and turned on.

He didn't know what that was about - he did - but damn, he didn't care. He just wanted to do it in real life.

The next morning he came to pick Kim up again, dreading and looking forward to seeing her in equal measure. She opened the door and he was at first startled to see her hair pulled up on top, keeping the face open. She was wearing a fairly modest (by the yesterday's standards at least) denim top. It had a choker style collar, but there was a moderate V-neck style plunge in the front. Other wise she was wearing another short shorts although thankfully not the Daisy Dukes from yesterday. These ones were ripped with frayed edges, but ultimately they covered a lot more skin.

She smiled brightly again and turned around to pick up her backpack. Once again Jack was struck silent. The back... well... there was no back. The shirt had an enormous cutout that left most of the back exposed and there was absolutely no way she wore a bra underneath. The circular cut of the back opening dipped low enough to almost reach her waist. In fact he wondered how the top stayed on, until he realized that the same choker collar held the two parts of the 'back' at the shoulders. As it was, he wondered if she could properly bend down, without flashing some serious side-boob. And that was not all: her ripped shorts had a strategic rip high enough on the buttock that he was fairly positive her panties had to be thongs.

 _Damn..._ This was going to be a long day again.

"So, what do you think?" she said cheekily after he stood there staring for a good three minutes.

"Are you going to wear a cardigan? Please, say yes. Please..."

"Chin up, young padawan. These trials will only make you stronger." She said with a laugh and he just shook his head.

"If I have detention for fighting, do you think we can convince the principal that it was my duty as a betrothed?" She laughed again, but grabbed the cardigan with her.

There were a few choice words exchanged between Jack and Brett about those who snoozed and lost.

In his dreams, Kim and he sparred and ended up rolling on the mats at the dojo, making out until Rudy and Bobby showed up and tried to beat him for dishonoring their young ward and demanding goats.

On Wednesday Kim wore a bodycon dress so short and tight, Jack wondered if she could breath in it without popping out, or bend without flashing her panties at people.

This time he had to actually shove Randy into the lockers hard enough to pierce the dense boy's obscene staring.

That night, Dream Kim had been serving food at Phil's shop in that dress and he was the only customer and it was sensual and erotic, with slow movements and that stupid little song about taking girl on a fast horse that Phil sang, somehow was playing in his brain. It all made sense, when Uval showed up on a freaking horse and Jack got the plastic fork and knife and challenged Uval to a duel.

On Thursday, Kim wore a lacy and see-through top that had him and seemingly most of the school wondering if she was showing her nipples. There were no questions that her jeans with a rip right under the butt, showed the smooth skin there.

He had to actually grab Brody by the shirtfront and forcefully remind him that Kim was more than capable of wiping the floor with him, but if Brody needed a preview, he'd be happy to provide.

The dream that night was a mess of Kim running from a horde of guys in her lacy getup and seeking refuge in his house, where he got to touch the skin through the rip and inspect the top for any see-throughness. It was going well, until the window to his room was busted and everyone was suddenly crowding his bedroom and Kim stood there in nothing, but the cardigan wrapped around her, shaking her head, "You failed this trial, young padawan."

By Friday Jack was tried, cranky, had circles under his eyes, perpetually turned on and unable to do anything about it, and in general questioning his choices in life. He actually slowed down when he came to her door and stood there mentally preparing himself for what Kim had in store today. When he mustered up enough courage her knocked and prayed to any god that would listen for Kim to bring the cardigan with her. He was starting to develop an unhealthy obsession with that item of clothing. It was his best friend now, considering how much he missed that thing when she did not bring it.

She opened the door and Jack once again stood there speechless.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that fell to her knees. The neckline was very modest and it was not see through or tight. It was yellow and black with a pattern of diamonds, it's skirt pleated and flirty. It was cute, pretty, bright, and entirely appropriate. It was so appropriate, it was shocking after the week of outrageously sexy clothes.

"What do you think?" she said slowly twirling for him to inspect it. It had back! And no cutouts or rips in sight!

"I love it!" he said with gusto and she laughed outright.

"Think people will bid on me in this?" she asked with a smile and he smiled in return.

"I'll bid on you. Always. With or without betrothal..." Jack said and her answering smile was bright like the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday afternoon and Kim was actually glad the week was almost over.

The whole week that Kim dubbed "The Unbearable Hotness of Being American" she was testing the limits of her own comfort and her closet's capacity to produce one shocking outfit after another. She would admit that it was beyond ridiculous and she felt like an imposter in those scant clothes and only Jack's presence at her side and Grace's agreement to dress similarly helped her overcome the reluctance to go out dressed in very little of actual clothes.

It worked a little: Mr. Brooks was actually smiling at her now and told her that her popularity as the modest girl of substance in Hakhakhistan was waning. She could only hope that Prince Uval would abandon his campaign so she and Jack would drop the charade.

Where it did not work, was her reputation and popularity at school. Besides the obviously handsy guys, which she could deal with - very efficiently she might add - there was the opinion of the general population.

Some people were obnoxious and judgy and she kind of wanted to go back to her normal state of being, when she was a moderately popular girl, who was considered cute and approachable.

Her plan also did not help her with her own decision to move on from her crush on Jack. In response to her sartorial choices, Jack essentially became joined at the hip with her and she was now constantly surrounded by him. And he has definitely grown since freshman year. As if to keep up with her attempts at being sexy, he dressed in a way that caught her eye and made her think of him and his well-developed body.

On Wednesday, after gym - which was memorable for more than one reason - Kim had to admit to herself that her body betrayed her utterly. Jack was hot and she could no longer deny it.

All those years of being good at Karate and playing sports paid off and now she was reaping the benefits, standing in the entrance to the girls' locker room, staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at a half-naked, sweaty best friend as he transformed the previously simple act of drinking water into a wanton and impure event.

He stood beside the door to the boys' locker, his eyes half-lidded, dark on his flushed face. She'd spent the better part of the week with him now and her mantra was failing rapidly.

He lowered the bottle and then stared mid distance and Kim stared at him. Soon he lifted the bottle again to his lips. He tilted his head back as he drank. His hair was on the longer side, still as lush and as good as always. It's curled now with sweat and brushing the shirt he has draped about his neck, and Kim could barely restrain the urge to walk up to him and run her fingers from crown to nape. The thought of her curling her hands into those curls as he bent down to kiss her flashed into her mind then, and she nearly gasped from the heavy thud of the heart against the ribcage at the image. She hadn't allowed herself to think of Jack in that way since the fiasco of the date. And it was hard, because he was as hot as a July sun in Tennessee, but she has known it for a while and should be inoculated against this hotness.

Apparently not.

She traced the slope of his shoulders, down the length of his right arm, the one that held the bottle. She'd always loved arms on a guy, and shoulders too, and both on him looked cut from marble, each muscle firm and defined but not overly developed. Her eyes lingerd on his forearm, on the veins and the twist of tendons as he briefly lowered the bottle for breath. Kim took one too before moving on to his hand and imagining... His hand was strong and sure, the bottle propped lightly between two fingers and the thumb; she imagined that hand on her tilting her face just so, and she flushed from the thought, unable to squash the tempting picture.

Just then Jack turned towards her and caught her eyes. Still flushed she tried to look nonchalant, but must have failed miserably, because his lips (the one she just imagined kissing her) curved into a smirk and he strode closer to her.

"You ok there, Kim?"

She could only nod.

"All right, see you later," and then he turned, still shirtless, and she gulped at the dimples in his back, at the cut of the oblique across his hip, at the flare of his butt beneath his gym shorts.

This was bad.

It got only worse the next day to the point of her actually fantasizing about him.

Like she was doing right now...

"Grace," Kim called over from her spot on the mats where they watched Jack and Jerry spar, "I need another word that means _sculpted_. A synonym."

"Are you... doing a really weird crossword?" Grace asked curiously. She came in after school with them, because she wanted to check out the practice and probably ogle Jerry.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Nope. Just, you know, looking for synonyms."

Normally, Grace would have left it there and gone back to her ogling, but Kim was blushing faintly as she snuck dreamy looks at the two sparring boys.

Grace looked between the boys and Kim and a smiled. "Are you trying to come up with adjectives to describe a certain someone's physique _?_ "

Kim gave a squeak and a startled look. "What? No!"

"You are! You totally are!"

Kim was really blushing now, looking away from her shrewd friend.

"He has nice arms, okay?"

"Yes, Kim, but we have known him for a while. He had those arms for a while. You should be inured to that level of hotness."

"Um, I was. I mean, I am. But we were in the hallway after gym the other day, and he was in there all shirtless and sweaty and," Kim swallowed, " _drinking a bottle of water_." She made a face as if to indicate that this was somehow a sexy act. And yeah, Grace obviously understood because she nodded sagely.

"And that got me thinking about all those ancient marble statues of hot naked guys, and that reminded me of the movie lines, which made me giggle, and, well, here we are."

Grace gaped. "What?"

The look Darcy leveled her was a little bit exasperated, "Grace, armed and dangerous... _Arm_ ed..."

"Huh... I did not know that Jack's arms can inspire such thoughts..." she laughed at Kim, who signed again. "And you right: it is kind of funny."

A short while later, after guys went to change (and Kim remained in her gi, even if she complained that she did not want to wear it for a fourth day in the row), both girls were siting heads bent together and discussing tomorrow's auction and what they would wear, when they were jolted back to reality at the sound of a throat being cleared. Leaning in the doorway was Jack, who they just recently discussed, wearing low-slung jeans, a snug t-shirt and a knowing smile. His hair was damp and it made him even more attractive. Kim made a little involuntary sound, and Jack stretched subtly against the doorframe. Crap, Kim thought, that was definitely a knowing smile. Grace, bless her, bent closer to her and whispered a quiet, "you have a point about his arms," which made Kim break the staring and she collected herself enough.

"You are ready then?" Grace said and Kim thanked her again mentally.

Jack toned it down somewhat as he turned toward Grace. "Jerry and I were thinking falafels, if you ladies are hungry."

Grace had to think about it for a second or two. Should they? But Kim's pointed look was very telling. "Yes, that's a good idea. We'll be up in a minute. Thanks, Jack."

He nodded at her, smirked at Kim, and sauntered back toward Phil's place. Kim and Grace both paused to watch him walk away.

"You know," Grace said, once Kim had stopped staring and picked up her bag, "you can always use buff, strong and cut, but only chiseled comes close to _sculpted_."

Kim blinked at her, once, twice. "Yeah," she said, sounding strangled. "That'll work."

Somehow by the time they get to Phil's, Kim regain some if her usual confidence and it was a fairly smooth conversation from there on. The foursome, plus Milton, were discussing the auction and their strategy for the bidding. According to Milton, at least three members of Mathletes' Club planned to bid on Kim. Jack, with the scowl in his face, guaranteed that some of the school jocks would do so too.

"Ugh, I just hope it's not Frank or Randy. Although, one may not have enough money and the other is less likely to do so now." Kim said, smirking to herself.

"What?" Jack stared at her.

"Oh it's just Kim overhead Frank talking about her sweet, sweet..." Grace yelped at Kim's kick under the table, "... nature and she may have thrown a ball on his head, promised to kick him in _his_ balls and told him that she had pepper spray for especially dim witted."

Jack looked at her with approval, "you want me to sort him out?"

"Not necessary." Grace added with glee, "you should have seen it. She threw that ball at his giant head point blank, told him that he may have a black belt, but he never bested her and she was friends with three boys, so she knew exactly where to - what was it Kim - apply pressure for maximum pain. She also told others nearby to be prepared to total annihilation if they tried something like this, because she needed a good sparring. It was awesome."

There was a total silence for a bit and then Jerry mumbled, "maybe we should exclude jocks from potential bidders. Although, if you wear that Monday outfit again..." He trailed off at Jack's dark look. "What? I'm just saying, it gets my vote for getting maximum bids."

This time it was Grace, who gave Jerry a dark look, which made him speak faster, "I mean strictly to ensure that we gave dramatic bidding and even more dramatic reveal. Not that I find Kim attractive..."

Kim gave him a glare and he just sighed. "I'll just stop talking."

When Kim got home that Thursday, she once again found the living room flooded in flowers. Ugh... Not again. Their entire family ended up with horrible sneezing and sniffling and headache last time their house was turned into a flower shop. The note this time was more impatient.

 _Dearest Kimberly Beulah,_

 _I am growing weary of your continued reticence and my patience is wearing thin. I am not used to such treatment at the hands of people, whose position in life is not equal to mine. Your elders are similarly disinclined to meet me and such attitude is inconceivable. I understand that prior obligation ties your hands, but there is no harm in meeting with another suitor, if only to explore the opportunities provided by association with the Royal House of Hakhmakhistan._

 _Were you, perhaps, displeased by the flora presented to you? I have tasked my helpers to find other, rarer and more exclusive flowers, to please you. Mayhap this time you will look favourably on the flowers and their sender. I resigned myself to meeting you at the fête organized by a Chamber of Commerce. If you change your mind, my mercurial muse, please let me know at once._

 _I await hearing from you,_

 _Yours,_

 _Uval._

Yep. He was impatient all right. She looked closer at the bouquets in the room and noticed something. Last time they were mostly creams and pinks. This time around the dominant colours were reds and purples. Overall the effect was darker and less innocent? She wondered if Uval got images of her in those outfits and it informed his choices of color. She shivered at the thought and wondered, not for the first time, what exactly has she got herself into.

She couldn't wait for the auction and the reception, where she would be with Jack and Uval wouldn't be able to steal away with her.

When Jack picked her up Friday morning, he was once again starting, although she was sure this time his shock was more pleasant than dismaying. She followed him to the car, admiring his choice of clothing. He was one of those fortunate people, who could look good in anything really, but today he wore a deep purple (her favorite colour on him) short-sleeved (really becoming) shirt that clung to his frame and set off his warm skin. She figured if he were to be auctioned, the bids would be through the roof.

She sighed dramatically at the way her heart (and body) refused to listen to her mantra of being done. He turned to her and raised one brow in question.

"I am just worried, I guess. That no ones going to bid on me. It it would be embarrassingly low, or something." She laughed a little at that, "wow, I am shallow. Please ignore this." She laughed again.

"I get it. We can't help it: we live in the society, we are bound to care about what others think of us. And you shouldn't worry. I will bid on you, so you are guaranteed at least one bid."

He eyes were soft and bright and she felt her heart swoop and the butterflies swarm in her belly. _She's done, she's done_.

"Yeah, and the it is revealed that we are together, everybody will wonder what are you doing with a trollop like me." she blurted out and nearly bit her tongue. This was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to deflect...

"Actually, when they find out about us being together, everyone will wonder what a beautiful, intelligent girl like you is doing with a guy like me."

Kim shook her head. "You're good at this. The suave Jack Brewer, who is dating me."

"Kim, in this one case the pretend boyfriend Jack and the real friend Jack agree."

At that, she laughed, and nervously patted his shoulder as she joked. "Oh, I'm totally with you for the compliments." She let her fingers brush against the lithe muscle of his shoulder, "And protection."

"And I thought it was for the surprises and excitement that I bring into your life." Without conscious thought, his hand went to hers, stilling her movement as their fingers tangled. "We never discussed boundaries."

The warmth of his hand and the quiet intensity of his gaze sent a tremor through her. This was the same hand that delivered punches with steady precision, the same hand that she'd seen clenched into a fist more times than she could count. And yet he was so tender with her now, she almost swooned. Boundaries? Oh, yes. She needed boundaries. Desperately.

"Am I allowed to hold your hand in public?" he asked.

She nodded before articulating, "Yes." His thumb brushed across her palm. They weren't in public, but they were still linked. The feeling was both foreign and natural.

"Hug you?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Kiss you?" His words hung in the air, and it occurred to her that she might get her kiss after all, although not how she intended. Not at all.

That brought her back to reality. This was pretend only.

She took a step back and gently tugged her hand from his grasp. She needed her wits about her, and if he stroked her hand any longer, it was entirely likely she was going to turn into a nonsensical mess. "A kiss…it means something to me. It's just too personal." Oh, God... She now sounded like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman… She shook her head slightly to get the movie lines out of her head. Now was not the time to get lost in the tangent. "So, no. I'd rather you not kiss me on the lips for the benefit of putting on a show if it's avoidable."

He tilted his head ever so slightly as he considered her response. "Less complicated that way, too."

She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she been holding. They were actually going to do this. For all the panicking she'd been doing, it hadn't seemed real until now. The arrived at the school and Jack turned to her.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready or not..." She grabbed her backpack and the two headed for the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's day started with the conversation on boundaries with Jack, which made her think that she really was already in over her head, and it only got worse when Milton cornered her to talk about 'where she and Jack stood.' She plaintively asked him why was he so invested in them and he only scoffed, "First of, we are all friends and I want to see you happy. Second, your situation is getting on my nerves with all this will they/won't they seesaw. And lastly, Julie is sort of uncomfortable now that you are single." The last part he mumbled and blushed.

"What was that? I swear I heard you say that Julie is jealous because of me." Kim said feigning bad hearing.

"Yes, don't act like it's impossible. You and I kissed more times than you and Jack, so she is not that off base." Milton said indignant.

"Will you keep it down, please? Unless you want Jack to hear and then there would be two jealous people. One of whom knows enough science to hurt us without leaving a trace and another has black belt." Kim said hurriedly, looking around. "And I wasn't dissing you, hot stuff. I just thought that she knows you and me well enough to realize that you and I are, like, never-ever going to happen. Unless you get possessed again or something..."

"I normally would agree. But, apparently, love makes people irrational and she is jealous with or without the reason," Milton sighed dramatically, but Kim swore she could see a small smile tugging one corner of his mouth. Hot stuff, indeed.

She shook her head: she enough on her plate as it was, she was not going to borrow headache and try to think of Milton and Julie and their relationship.

"As for where Jack and I stand... I am not sure what to tell you Milton. You know the situation. We are in a pretend relationship and we recently had conversation about keeping boundaries as we set the scene for the said pretend dating."

"Boundaries? Why? Oh!" Milton stood silent for a bit and then had an enormous smile split his face, "And why would you have such conversation unless there is a problem with crossing some boundaries? Oh, those scandalous outfits of yours must have gotten to him. So, where have you set the limit? Kissing, I presume?"

Kim only stared at her friend, who got surprisingly everything right. "Pretty much nailed it," she mumbled and he got the smug look on.

"Kim, you have to listen to me. Since you are the one setting limits, it is up to you to break them." Milton said urgently and she just shook her head.

"No way, Milton."

"Kim, please. Jack is self-assured and popular with girls, but you are his Kryptonite. He likes you too much to use his usual wink and smile approach. He won't do anything unless he is sure it will be well-received and even then he would be unsure. So it is up to you to make some move."

Kim shook her head again and Milton got the frustrated look on his face, "Kimberly, I never took you for a coward. You make your move or put that guy out of his misery."

He leaned over her with index finger pointed to her face and then turned abruptly and walked, no, stomped away down the hall, leaving Kim to her tumultuous thoughts.

* * *

The whole day Jack fretted the auction. Part of him was convinced that something would go terribly wrong and the whole thing would blow up in their faces. Either everybody would find out the dating and engagement was a sham or somehow Prince would interfere. Kim told him that her campaign to appear unsuitable had at least worked as far as public opinion of her in Hakhmakhistan went, but who knew what was on Prince's mind.

And, he'd have been a fool not to consider the repercussions of him bidding on Kim and revealing their pretend coupledom. this point, he pretty much tuned out the rumors and gossip about his relationship with her that permeated the Seaford High over the past two years.

It helped that he knew that they were true friends. Jack truly depended on her, and his life would not be the same without her. But still, this would no doubt change everything for them. Even with full understanding that this was pretend and for Kim's protection, the rumor mill would churn for months to come. Not to mention Prince's reaction, which he was sure would be epic. Still, the fact that he wanted to do this for her, and that she trusted him to 'save' her, even from just Seaford pimply boys, that meant a lot.

And then there was the way she'd been looking at him over the past few days. It was definitely different from how strained things had been in the wake of the Karate Games, fall out and the Brett incident (he refuses d to think of it as dating). And of course the ill-fated date. At the time she pulled off the most distant behavior she could without actually stopping being his friend. He wasn't sure what had changed, although he figured that Prince's appearance had struck something in him and the consequences of the 'betrothal' meant something to her. And he knew she'd taken his words seriously when he'd told her he would protect her always. Ever since then, she'd been looking at him in a different way. A way that made his heart race and his body tingle, and wonder if she might still care for him…as more than a friend.

And he knew full well the outcome of this evening was an actual date with Kim. Not the planning session, not hanging out, not the furtherance of the sham for Prince. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that that was probably the largest part of why he'd agreed to this plan for tonight. That and the idea of what might happen on said date, or potentially, if he were reading the signs correctly, even before. Now all he had to do was actually outbid everyone else in the room.

Although judging from what the previous people had gone for, it should be a smooth sailing with his wallet being lighter by couple of hundreds of dollars. It helped that Milton was the auctioneer and Jerry was going to help start the bidding thus breaking the ice.

He was sitting in the audience, barely paying attention as Kim was supposed to be the last one in the auction, when Jerry dropped on the seat next to him. "Yo, we might have a problem. I heard that Black Dragons plan to pool their funds and make a big play for Kim."

 _Just what we need_ , he sighed. "What's the point of pooling funds? Only one can have a date with her."

"Yeah, but this way they can ensure that Frank is her date. It would embarrass her and you know how Frank is about Kim... Especially after the gym class."

Crap... Of course, his gut feeling was right. Something was going to go wrong.

"How much do you have, Jerry?"

"$50? $60 tops."

Not enough. "What about Milton?"

"Same probably."

Jack looked around the room trying to locate Frank. "Where is Frank? I don't see him."

He got up and was about to leave, but then turned around to Jerry, "Here is my money. If I am not back by the time it's Kim's turn, do the bidding on my behalf."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Frank. And persuade him not to bid on Kim." He said darkly, clenching his fists.

He nearly ran to the hallways and had to stop, thinking furiously where Frank may be. he was about to go to the main entrance when he saw Albert walking slowly and adjusting his pants. As if he just had a wedgy done to him. "Where is Frank?"

"Bathroom..." the other boy sniffled. Jack started to walk in that direction when Albert continued, "They took my money... There is a bunch of them in there. I mean Black Dragons."

Crap... He hoped it would be just Frank... He might take them all, but he could delay them...

Although, if all of them were in one place...

He was walking there anyway when the spied the janitor's bucket with mop and the trash can nearby. That should do. He 'liberated' the broom and simply rigged the door shut with the broom through the door handle. Bucket was strategically placed in front of the door and the trash can near it. This might not hold them for long, but it would delay them. And, hopefully, making them less presentable to come inside.

He raced back to the auction in time to see Kim standing by Milton on stage.

He gulped and tried to keep his calm and wait until it was time for his bid.

Until then, however, he was going to enjoy watching Kim on the runway. There was no denying that she was one very pretty girl. Her dress was still beautiful and she had upped the makeup with a brighter lipstick. She strutted down the runway like she owned it and the music, hair and attitude, all made her look like the hottest thing in town. Her walk was confident, sexy, and said she knew the impact she was having on the people in the room.

But it was her eyes, unerringly focused on him as she progressed further down the runway that made his breathing shallow and throat dry. The intensity in her gaze, as if he were the only person it the room that she wanted to see, well, it was enough to make any guy pay attention.

Milton muttered something to Kim, when she got back to him, and she only smiled in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's start the bidding. Don't be shy. Do I have an opening bid?"

"Fifty!" Jerry started and Jack jumped at the sound so near him.

And so the bidding began. There were no specific rules, but it seemed that the bids grew by $20 increments and Jack was simply waiting until it got high enough.

"Man, it's getting brutal!" Jerry's voice could barely be heard among the crowd of voices now rapidly calling out bids, and Jack noted that Milton was looking a bit uncomfortable. He could sympathize, after all, it wasn't every day you watched your school mates engage in a bidding war for your friend.

With that thought, it was only then that he started paying attention to the actual bids. His jaw clenched when he realized it was already up to $170 dollars. He swallowed hard, realizing that the date with the last girl had gone for a hundred. Kim was well past that and climbing.

The sound of Brody's voice, bringing the bidding up to two hundred and ten, suddenly registered. Shooting a glance over at the other guy, he found the brunette giving him a triumphant look.

The look however, set something off in Jack. The inner anger that always seemed to burn in him whenever he remembered that they had that one cotillion date, was rising and the thought that the meathead jock believed Jack was no match for him tonight, well, Jack's competitive nature, and, he realized, his not so hidden jealousy, rose to the surface. He felt a vindictive smirk of his own taking shape as he steadied his nerves and waited. It would be worth it for the look on Brody's face.

Jack could swear he physically felt Kim's gaze intensify and he turned his attention back to where she stood on the stage. He could tell, from her expression, that she was wondering why he wasn't bidding. He gave her a reassuring look, hoping she'd get the message. When she gave a small, almost unnoticeable frown, he mouthed _'trust me,'_ hoping she could make the words out under the lights. When her frown dissapered, he knew the message had been received.

He deliberately ignored the looks Milton and Jerry were giving him obviously having noticed the exchange. Instead, he focused all his attention on the floppy-haired boy. One of the mathlete guys bid $230 and Brody's face showed frustration and hesitance to go further. He could feel the anticipation building within him, along with the satisfaction that Kim's gaze was for him alone. It gave him the boost of confidence he needed as he waited for her moment.

"$230. I have a bid of $230 for a bewitching date with a black belt beauty from Steven. Do I hear $250? Brody, don't bow out now!" Milton said and, if Jack was mistaken, Kim elbowed him. "Or anyone... Anyone?... Do I hear $250?'

Jack looked over to see a furious expression on Brody's face as the brunett considered his options. He wasn't surprised when Brody stayed silent.

"$250 dollars! Do I hear $250?"

With a hard glance at the mathlete kid, Brody sank back to his seat, shaking his head with a brittle smile. However, a second later, his gaze moved to Jack and the smile turned triumphant.

Jack returned the smile with a tight one of his own, blood boiling. He could see the apprehension in Kim's eyes, her almost pleading gaze on him as Milton began his call.

"$230 going once... Going twice… Going twice... So-"

"$250."

His voice was calm and clear despite the gasps that echoed around the room as he called out his bid, rising gracefully from his seat, his attention focused entirely on Kim. The absolute relief shining in her eyes made him smile. The way the relief turned quickly to something more as they stared at each other…he swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions under control, ignoring the impressed look Jerry was giving him and Milton's triumphant grin. He could feel Brody's gaze boring into him and he turned her attention to the other boy.

He couldn't help himrself. He gave the other boy a smirk. This was the moment. Dramatic bidding and dramatic unveiling. He felt the energy of the moment buzzing under his skin, setting him of edge and making his heart pound heavily. He'd brought this room to a dead silence, and while the attention trained on him wasn't anything new to him it was different with Kim's steady gaze, filled with meaning that licked over his skin like fire.

$250 dollars!" Milton's voice was hoarse. "Going once. Going twice. So-"

There was a loud crash and suddenly Frank and Co., disheveled and in some cases wet and dirty, burst into the room.

"Wait!" Gasps again rang out throughout the room at Frank's voice. Jack remained calm, but inside he cursed the Black Dragons and their timing.

"Wait... I have... I want... Money..." Frank was panting and Jack wondered about that as the distance from the bathrooms wasn't that big.

Jerry sidled up to Jack, "I thought you took care of him." It was just Jack's luck that there was a pause in Frank's panting and his friend's words were overheard.

Frank looked at Jack and in the next moment he charged, "You! It's always you!"

Jack, though, wasn't in the mood. Frank was still running up to him, fist raised, and Jack caught it in one hand and simply twisted it, the move was not exactly karate, but effective nonetheless. Frank's arm followed the hand and soon his entire shoulder dropped because of the pain in the wrist. Just as quickly, Jack threw a satisfying punch in the nose, which was guaranteed to sideline the other boy for a second. He saw that Jerry was blocking and dodging another boy and then heard Kim's voice shouting at him to watch out.

He barely heard Milton screaming "SOLD! SOLD for $250! To Jack Brewer!" What he did hear and see was Kim jumping off stage and kicking out the third guy, who tried to jump on him, Milton not far behind wielding his microphone like a bo staff. It was like always: Wasabi gang, together, fighting.

Soon enough the fight was over and Jack stood over Frank sprawled on the floor. Perhaps the moment wasn't then one they planned, but I was certainly dramatic. He had a little speech prepared, something along the lines that he could get a date with his girlfriend without paying through the nose, but she was worth it.

But what came out was, "Just so you know. You never had a chance. Nobody's taking my girl out, but me."

He offered his hand to Kim and she, still flushed from fight and her hair a mess, beamed at him and took it gracefully. He lifted it and kissed the knuckles, hearing a chorus of _what, did he say his girl_ , and _aww._

Kim, still beaming, leaned closer and whispered ' _be ready_ ' which somehow sounded familiar, but he had no time to ponder, because suddenly she rose on the tip toes and gently brushed her lips against his. He had no time to get ready or freak out, and almost as soon as it started it was over...

BUT...

But his lips tingled, the feeling of her lips imprinted in his mind, his heart was pounding hard, and the familiar desire was pooling in his lower belly, and his only thought was that whatever the outcome of this fake relationship, he wanted, no, _needed,_ to kiss Kim properly.

They were walking out together and he just barely heard Jerry grousing in the back.

"That was my line. He totally stole my line."

"Jerry, if this all that you saw, then I have no hope for you."

"I know what I saw. _That_ was inevitable. Jack stealing my lines isn't."

A/N: Do I hear a kiss? Anyone? Anyone?


	9. Chapter 9

"Kim," someone's voice was far too bright and cheerful for 9am. She hadn't even seen much of Jack after the shocker that was the auction. Unfortunately, they did not get far before the principal made them stay and clean as a punishment for fighting. Black Dragons were also made to clean, although they ended up with the latrine duty. Thank god for small favors. Because they were busy cleaning up, they hadn't had much interaction, except she was pretty sure she fell asleep in his car as he took her home.

"Whaaaa…" Kim grumbled sleepily.

"Jack and you are going out tonight. There is a reception by the Chamber of Commerce. We're going shopping. And Zoe will be there in 15 minutes." Her mom was definitely too cheerful this early in the morning.

"Huh?" She pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I've prepared coffee," Kim thought she caught a hint of humor in her mother's tone.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Kim looked up to see her mom standing with the phone in hand.

"She is up and getting ready," she proclaimed and hung up.

Coffee and toast later, she was just managed to tame her hair into a respectable style and pull on jeans, boots and a sweater when a car pulled up in front of her house and honked.

Her mom hustled her out and Kim went along, knowing that resistance was futile.

She sat in the back, her mom and Zoe chatting amiably and comparing notes on the dresses and ties combinations. She didn't even question why this had to be done so early.

"So…?" Kim started questioningly. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, we want to look out best, don't we. You might not be Prince's bride, but will look like one." Zoe said determined and Kim's got the first fission of fear shot through her.

"Yes. I want you to look your best. I mean the whole kit and caboodle. I mean, I want you to be on fleek." her mom added helpfully and Kim actually cringed.

"Never say that again, mom." She said emphatically, sure that she guaranteed at least a wax treatment, judging by her mom's glare.

"What? I can stay on trend."

"Oh, mom... It's like you speak the foreign language. You may know the words, but the accent is horrible."

"Do you get that from Jack?" Her mom said to Zoe.

"At least Kim tells you things. There was a period when Jack just grunted instead of speaking. And let me tell you, the moment his voice dropped I stopped going into his room without making loud noises in the hall. I am sure I saved ourselves from some brain-bleach moments." Zoe added with a long suffering expression and Kim actually covered her face with hands, not sure if she was supposed to laugh or cringe hard. She would have to remember this for later: she would need dirt on Jack for something, she was sure.

"Please say no more. I still have to look him in the face, you know..." She looked up to see her mom staring at her and Zoe without comprehension and a high-pitched giggle of encroaching hysteria escaped her at the sight.

"What..." her mom said and Zoe sighed again.

"I guess that's the difference between raising boys and girls. Elizabeth, you know which household item I have to buy in bulk now? No idea? Kleenex!" she finished dramatically and Kim just collapsed on the back seat, laughing to the point of tears in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence and then, "Oh, god..." which made Kim howl in laughter and even Zoe was chuckling at her mom's red face.

"At least you don't have to listen to your husband talk about convents and guns. The other day, while Kim was on campaign to look as un-conservative as she could, I had to physically stop Chuck from trashing all of Kim's clothes that was 'six sizes too small.' It's only because it was to thwart that Prince that Chuck actually did not do it."

Zoe tutted sympathetically, "We just have to make sure that today's outfit is tastefully sexy, don't we?"

Kim just blinked at her for a moment, trying to process what had just happen.

"Now come on," Zoe grinned at her as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, "I've been dying to have this experience. Dress-up with a daughter."

Shopping with two mothers was just as terrifying as Kim had thought it would be. Zoe, she was now convinced, was the most demanding person in the world. And it was directed at salespeople who jumped to carry out her slightest wish. It was, she thought, kind of nice to just be observe.

What she soon realized, is that enthusiasm and demanding nature was directed at her too.

Kim was pretty sure she tried on every gown in Seaford and 80% of the shoes in the space of a few hours.

She had to admit, though, that it yielded good results. She never would have pulled the dress that she ended up with off the rack, and not just because it cost twice her own budget either. It was a royal blue and slinky. Probably because it had a long, chiffon skirt that fell around her legs like a waterfall. The bodice was more structured and went to her neck on the front. But it was the back that was giving the gown that subtle sexiness. It low-cut in the back and only the precise cut and structure kept it from falling away from her front.

They left the mall with dress, the shoes and the accessories and went to the Serenity Salon and Spa, which was so exclusive that it didn't have a sign on the door. Zoe chatted easily as all three of them sat getting their hair styled. She learned some very interesting information about her current fake boyfriend, soon to be fake fiancé.

For instance, she knew he disliked blue cheese, but she learned that he liked rigatoni.

By the time they got back in the car, Kim barely had time to change before Jack showed up to pick her up. As the car pulled up in front of their house, she gathered her things and turned to Zoe.

"This was…I mean, thank you for this. I know you didn't exactly plan for this. And Jack sort of committed you without asking, but…"

Zoe had made an embarrassed face and shook head in dismissal.

"I like you, sweetie," she said with a fond expression, "I wouldn't be helping if I didn't. And" she paused with a rather mysterious grin, "Jack likes you just fine too, you know. I am pretty sure I signed up for at least a prom experience with the way you two are."

And with that revelation, Zoe pushed her out of the car to go get dressed with a warning to stay safe and not to drift away from Jack.

She hurriedly changed out of her jeans and sweater and into the new dress, carefully patted her curled and styled hair, and applied a sparing amount of the only expensive perfume she owned.

Her gut gave an alarming little lurch as she heard the knock on the door.

"Mom! Open the door! I'll be in a sec," she said hurriedly, looking around for the small clutch that was somewhere in her shopping bags and beginning to transfer items into it from her purse, "I'll be right down."

"I am not ready yet either! Chuck!"

There was a sound of footsteps and she heard her dad grumble, "It's about time you should be ready already. Whole day of getting ready... What could possibly take this long... Hello Jack, come in. The girls are not ready yet. Make yourself comfortable."

By this point she was actually ready, but suddenly had the attack of butterflies that made her almost sick to the stomach. She stood in her room, nervously patting her dress and hair in random places and trying to breath evenly though her nose to come down. Somehow that little kiss, with closed mouth, made everything twice as charged between them. Or at least it made her jumpy as a scaredy cat.

Finally, and not least bit ready, she stepped down the staircase with her heels in hand. When she was at the last step, Kim was suddenly very glad she had not yet slipped into the slightly wobbly and very high heels that went with the dress.

Jack Brewer with combed hair, in an impeccably cut dark blue suit, and tie that matched her dress, was enough to make anyone's knees a bit weak, really.

"Hi," she said, cursing herself for how breathy her voice sounded.

"Hi," he said back, sounding a bit shell shocked himself, "you look…you look good." He cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly back on his heels and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah," said Kim distractedly, realizing that they were both just standing there. "I just need my shoes," she fluttered around a little clumsily until she had lined her heels up in front of hear and was about to step into them when she jumped in shock as Jack' arm came around her waist to steady her.

She looked up at him in surprise, but he just looked back at her evenly and said "Wouldn't want you to break an ankle before we get there."

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned a little too wide, glad for the break in the odd tension between them.

"Ahhh," he stepped back from her once she was steady on her feet, and rand his hand over the back of his neck, "there are a few things we should probably talk about before we go, though."

"Oh?" said Kim absently, pulling a wrap off her coat rack.

"Well, if you're gonna jump like that every time I put a hand on you the whole relationship thing might be a little hard to sell. I mean, we technically already kissed...," he said with an unreadable expression and oh...

Kim took a deep breath. "Well, you know, I went with the flow, improvised, if you will..."

She mentally cursed Milton for filling her head with bad ideas.

"Ahhh... Improvise... To make this relationship look real... I get it." She couldn't tell what his expression meant, other than very controlled.

She sighed. "Right. Another really weird conversation," she said, trying to lighten the mood. The kiss hanging over them like a long shadow.

Jack just shrugged. "I mean, it's formal enough event, and not one expects us to be making out in the corner" he said, "and we have been friends for a while, so casual touching should be expected."

Kim valiantly tried to avoid picturing them making out. Her nerves were jumpy and were making her skittish and distracted. They really should not have this conversation with him looking like that.

"Right," she said, fighting a rising blush. "So I will promise not to jump if you put an arm around me, and I think I can handle some mild hand holding."

"We'll save the extreme hand holding for later," Jack drawled at her, and Kim felt he was enjoying her discomfort far too much.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You could be a little more helpful Jack," she said peevishly, "you are my very first pretend boyfriend, you know. And you know how I am with lying."

He sobered a little. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "So, according to Milton, there are a few easy tricks to keep in mind."

"Ok," she said, trying to ignore the crisp, clean scent of him standing so close to her.

"When I touch you," he said, carefully putting a hand on her hip, "lean into it, not away."

She shifted her weight towards his hand, feeling the firm press of his fingers. She looked up at him in question.

"Yes," he answered stiffly, "like that."

"What else?" she asked.

"Find reasons to touch me," he said with admirable evenness, though she could see that tips of his ears were bright red, "touch my arm to get my attention, straighten my collar, anything like that."

"I can do that," she said, tentatively reaching out to straighten his bow tie. She tried and failed to keep the heat rising in her cheeks. She really started thinking that both of them should stop listening to Milton.

"You ready?" he added, offering her an arm.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah," she said with as much bravado as she could manage. "Let's go make a splash."

* * *

Jack was actually nervous. It was hard to believe, but after the auction yesterday, he expected more disruptions and interruptions. And the Prince was supposed to be at the reception and Jack knew that he'd try something with Kim. Jack was weary. And nervous. All week spent with Kim by his side, the auction, his dreams and, of course, that surprise chaste kiss, made him so hyper aware of her that he thought he might actually slip up and tell her he wanted the dating part to become real. He just didn't know what to make of her stunt kiss. Was it just part of the facade or more? They did not get the chance to talk about it and Jack, cursing his own insecurity when it came to all things Kim, resolved to keep his mouth shut and wait for Kim to broach the subject.

And there was Milton, who showed up and told him that he, Jack, needed to learn how to project an actual couple in love, as opposed to his 'usual attitude of the the dog with a bale of hay: won't take it for himself, and won't let others near it.' Once Jack unpacked that statement he turned to Milton.

"I would not do anything to you for calling me a dog, but I hope that Kim never finds out that you compared her to an actual object."

Milton blanched and looked at him fiercely, "You wouldn't. I thought we were friends."

"Look, dude, if Kim is mad at me and I can redirect it, then all bets are off. You will go down."

Milton gave him an assessing look, "Ok, that's fair. But I would like to remind you that I am helping you right now."

So, Milton proceeded to give his acting advice, because he, Jack, was helpless, but they needed to pull it off. To which Jack responded that they would need mote that a few 'acting' tricks, because Kim was a terrible liar.

His mom went shopping with Kim and her mother and when she came back she had new highlights and an easy smile.

"Jack! I know what you need to wear today. Kim's dress is beautiful. She is beautiful. Ohh, this is exciting! Come on, hit the shower and comb you hair please." She was a whirlwind and was already humming a tune.

So here was, clean and dressed in a suit and waiting for her to come down. When she did, he once again was speechless for a second. You'd think he'd be used to Kim looking pretty or sexy, but here he was, staring. It was encouraging that he wasn't the only one feeling it. Kim was blushing and stammered a little, but it did not stop her from staring at him.

They went separately from her parents in Jack's car. When they arrived it was obvious that his presence was a surprise. Prince pursed his lips and gave him perfunctory nod. Of course Kim received a much warmer reception. He actually kissed her hand and said enough compliments to make Jack's eye twitch. At least Kim wasn't s impressed as before. She pulled her hand back as soon as it was polite to do so.

"Thank you, Your Highness, you are too kind." She said in a flattest of tones and it sounded like she could hardly wait to be somewhere else. "Jack and I need to find out what sort of refreshments they have here. If you excuse us..." She was already walking away and Jack simply followed her.

They spent the next hour doing essentially just that: whenever Prince was nearby they dodged either for food or drinks. At one point, the music was soft and beautiful and he caught Kim humming along. Feeling like a fool, but unable to stop himself, he asked her for a dance and they swayed to music in the middle of the floor. Kim chatted about this and that, but he was hardly a good company as he just stared and tried to take it all in. Kim was beautiful, the moment was beautiful and if it wasn't for the pretend dating, this would have been the most romantic of settings.

Eventually dodging the Prince for drinks and food caught up with them and Kim went to the ladies' room. It was only because Jack was secretly battling with himself not to say something to Kim, that he didn't immediately think to follow her. When he realized that she was alone there, he went fter her. He was almost in the hall, when he heard it.

"What is wrong with you? Screw you, tough guy. I have black belt!" Kim's voice carried over to him and he ran. "Agh, dammit, let go!"

When Jack got there he found Kim standing and adjusting her dress. There was a man on the floor and another standing nearby. Jack paused and watched. It was clear Kim had a handle on this.

"Next time you attack me like this, I'll skip the polite stuff and will kick you straight in your dumb face! Haven't anyone taught you how to politely approach women? One hint, do not try to grab her from behind."

She turned to the other guy, who, Jack realized, was drenched and trying and failing to mop his suit dry. "You had enough time to cool off?"

The guy quickly turned to leave, but Jack was already there and simply blocked the way.

"What happened?" He ran to her side and quickly looked over her for injuries.

"I'm not sure. I was almost by the door, when someone grabbed my elbow from behind and I sort of threw my drink at them. And then, another guy was rushing at me and I just flipped him?"

Security finally joined them and Prince was not far away. It turned out the hapless twosome were in his employ. To say that Kim was pissed, would an understatement. She gave Prince the coldest look that Jack seen on her (and he'd seen plenty, was in the receiving end of many himself). It was obvious that whatever Uval's plan was, it had to be scrapped as Kim's parents decided it was not safe for her and left the reception.

They left hand in hand and the last thing Jack saw was Prince reading a riot act to his entourage and it didn't look good.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Mr. Brooks called her with a terse compliment for her work last night. She was confused until she pulled up the e-mail he had sent her. There were some screenshots of Twitter exchanges, but it was a in a foreign language, so she could not understand. The picture, however, she recognized. It was her standing over a sprawled man, who tried to rush her yesterday. Her hair was falling on her face, but she was still recognizable. According to Mr. Brooks message, Hakhmakhi people were disappointed in Prince and his friends - and those two stooges were his friends - for trying to ambush her. It was not clear whether they simply wanted to talk to her or worse, but the folks at home universally criticized them anyway.

Apparently the trending topics were that Prince has gone too far and that Kim absolutely was the badass for defending herself.

She agreed. Prince has gone too far.

She also agreed that she could defend herself. But she wouldn't call herself a badass. She would call it 'a day in the life of the lone female Wasabi Warrior.' It was too long though, so maybe badass would do.

Somehow a picture of her and Jack leaving hand in hand was taken as well and she spent some time looking at it. Jack looked so handsome, it should have been criminal.

She eventually printed out the photo, and stuck it on her wall.

She felt it is what any good fake girlfriend would do.

She was just finishing breakfast, when someone rung the bell and she frowned at her parents, "Are we expecting anyone?"

Her dad went to open the door, seeing as it was an unexpected visit, and soon came back with a single bouquet of pale flowers that were not ostentatious or expensive. Tentatively she took it and pulled a note that was attached with a ribbon.

 _Dearest Kimberly,_

 _I am aware that my previous offerings were not well received. Rest assured, I am paying attention and learning. I write to apologize for the behavior of my friends last night. You will be gratified to know that they did not hold any malicious intents. Their plan, however imbecilic, was to make your acquaintance and perhaps regale you with stories of our camaraderie and to give you the insight into a man behind the title. In that, I can only commend their objectives. However, they were not respectful of you and caused you a distressing thought that you were under attack. On that subject, let me express how admirable your courage and actions are. Nonetheless, their actions put you in perceived danger and I already dealt with them. You do not have to worry about either of them crossing your path._

 _I regret that our evening was cut short. I missed my chance to engage you in a dance. I also have not had an opportunity to talk to your parents. Such circumstances are not common and I will apply once again to speak to them directly._

 _In the meantime, please enjoy these delicate flowers. They are called snowdrops and are rare because they only grow in the mountains when the snow melts at the first thawing. They have been specially cultivated and delivered here from my homeland. These are as rare as the apology of the Prince._

 _Yours,_

 _Uval._

She was almost impressed by the letter and the flowers. Part of her wanted to believe that there was a decent man 'behind the title,' but she could not reconcile that Prince had not respected neither the existing betrothal nor her very obvious reticence at his almost proposal. Ironically, he punished his buddies for not respecting her, while he's done pretty much the same.

While her parents talked to Mr. Brooks about proper protocol and her mom later talked to Zoe Brewer for what seemed like hours, Kim just enjoyed the day in. She was kind of tired of the situation, of the pretense that verged on reality, of the looks and discussions, of everything really. She enjoyed the day at home doing regular things like laundry and homework and she put away all the worries of her life for tomorrow.

That lasted until about noon. At which point Milton arrived for debriefing. Those were his exact words. When she asked why he wasn't at Jack's he told her very directly that Jack was still suspicious of the slip up they had during planning session and it did not help that he, Milton, stared at her when she showed up in tiny shorts in school last Monday. Kim would have preferred that he did not mention it, because how she was forced to contemplate that Milton was as red-blooded man as any of other boys in Seaford High.

Apparently her face showed her unease because Milton somewhat awkwardly said, "It was an entirely predictable reaction, Kim."

She started shaking her head as if to stop him from continuing, but he plowed through.

"Before you think it was because I was in any way affected by your attire, let me assure you that it was nothing of the sort. I was merely surprised that my friend, who is like a sister to me, showed up in such a drastically different outfit."

By the time he finished his speech, Kim stopped cringing and was nodding along. Okay, this she could live with.

A small smile was forming on her face, when Milton delivered the final words.

"And even if I was affected in _that_ way, it is nothing surprising. Even the very logical Vulcans go through periods of biology driven lust. You may remeber that episode of Star Trek about Pon Farr."

Kim was actually speechless at the moment, but when she saw Milton open his mouth again, she simply smacked him with a pillow.

"Stop talking!" At his nod she continued, "for the sake of our friendship, let's forget this entire conversation took place." He nodded once more and Kim smiled wide. "Ok! Let's debrief."

So they went to the mall for a cup of coffee and to discuss the progression of the plan. Milton asked questions (drilled for information) about the state of things with Jack. And Kim appreciated that there was someone who was as obsessed with every interaction that she had with Jack.

Milton's informed opinion was that they both were idiots and needed to get over their hang-ups soon.

She just bemoaned the general discomfort of the situation with the pretend relationship staying in the way of determining the realness of everything. Even her dreams were confusing. In the most recent vivid one, she was in a forest, dressed as a princess from that time they all were helping 'King Miltononius' and she was alone. She found a beautiful rose bush, but when she touched it, she pricked her finger. The dream turned into nightmare as the some big wolf came rushing at her and she ran as fast as the stupid dress would allow her, until she stumbled and fell. She was preparing to see the maw of the beast, but when she felt the warm breath on her cheek it was Jack looking at her. She gratefully took his hand to get up, but before she could do so, she saw that the wolf was jumping on Jack from behind. So she screamed and... woke up.

When she told Milton about this particular dream he just signed.

"First, stop watching Once Upon the Time. Second, it should be fairly obvious to you that the dream reflected the turmoil in your real life. And I say, the twist with the rose and pricking of the finger is obvious as well..."

"What is obvious, aside from the usual 'be careful, every rose has its thorns' kind of way?'

"I suppose it's just that..." But he stopped mid-sentence and started blushing like mad, which made Kim give him a curious look.

"Just that what?" she asked.

"Well, a prick that results in a bleeding is rather… ehh, you know, ah, that is... " he mumbled, barely audible and glanced meaningfully downward.

Kim squinted for a moment, then blushed just as hard as comprehension dawned.

"Oh," she gulped and cringed. "Seriously? Milton, just don't speak."

"Overall, I think you subconsciousness knows you want Jack and is basically telegraphing it to you."

She ignored him (and her subconsciousness) until he urged to simply do what she did you him, when he had his mental block over kissing.

"I must say, Kim, it was an excellent move. It was unexpected, so I had no time to put up any sort of defenses or arguments. And it was pleasant enough to make me want to do it again " he stopped. "With Julie, of course." Another pause. "Not you. Never you." Another pause. "I now understand how Jerry feels sometimes."

Kim only gave h a half-hearted glare and slide.

"I did. You saw it. And then, nothing. Jack is back to being all 'stare while you are not looking, but not doing anything.' I mean, I am all for being a modern girl, but, like shouldn't he take a step?"

"Oh, _that_ kiss. That little peck of a kiss. With closed mouth and right after we pulled the first step of the pretend relationship?" Milton told her with such sarcasm, it was practically visible. "I am sure Jack is fully aware now that you like him and would like to have more of those little, _chaste,_ kisses." Milton finished with a raised brow and she had to agree that maybe Jack needed more clear signals. Although at this point, she was ready to dust off her old letter.

They were done with the coffee and debrief and Milton left to pay, when they saw a commotion at the entrance and there was the Prince with his entourage suddenly filling the space with their sheer numbers. He looked around quickly and Kim contemplated diving under the table to avoid him, but at the last moment remembered that the table was just a round table top on a single support leg.

When Uval's gaze landed on her he smiled and approached her, the rest of the group hanging back. He was dressed casually in jeans and button-down shirt that had the top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. The other patrons gawked, but stayed quiet, aware that there was some important personage in their midst.

"Kimberly, it is a pleasure to gaze upon your lovely face again. I trust that you are well this morn?" Uval was his usual formal and flowery and she blushed from being self-conscious at this moment. Others were looking from her to Prince and she could feel their eyes on her. She sort of began rising in her seat, unsure what the protocol required in such situations.

"I am well. And you?... Your Highness?" she asked politely.

"I am wonderful now that I have encountered you. And please, call me Uval." Before she could respond, he sat opposite her, where Milton sat only minutes ago.

"Have you received my missive and flowers?" At her silent nod, he proceeded, "Were they to your liking?" At his point he tried to casually put his hand on hers that was on the table and Kim deftly lifted it as if to adjust the hair.

She was sure she saw his eyes tighten at this.

"The flower are pretty, as always. I..." she begun and stopped, suddenly unsure how to tell him to knock it off. If it were any other guys, she would have said so, but this was a Royal. "I do not like cut flowers. To me they are simply dead at that point. Plus, my father is allergic to pollen." She blurted just to cover up the awkwardness.

"I see. Thank you for telling me. I did not wish to distress you or your father. I shall cease sending flora in the future."

He stopped talking and was clearly mulling over something.

"Wow, I now see why Jack is so twitchy around you. You can't be left alone for a second, Kim. Who's thi... Hello, Your Highness." Milton, who just came back spoke at two of them and Kim breathed a sign of relief.

"It was nice to see you, Prince Uval, but Milton and I were done and were leaving." She was getting up again and Milton stood next to her, nodding and smiling.

She saw Uval's slightly raised brow addressed at Milton. "Ahh I apologize... You might remember Milton Krupnick, my and Jack's friend."

"Milton Krupnik. Fair Kimberly honors your by calling you a friend. Are you here in Jack's stead?"

"What? No... I am here for myself. As a friend. Of fair Kimberly." Milton stuttered.

"Oh... And you betrothed has not objections to you spending time with other young men, as long as they are friends?" Uval's face was calculating and Kim searched her brain for a proper response.

"Jack trusts me," Milton spoke into the growing silence. "And this is a public enough place as to remove any concerns with impropriety."

"I see. So it should be no problem for you, my dear Kimberly, to spend time with me without a betrothed or chaperons as a trustworthy and proper friend. Is that so?"

"I... that is... Yes?" she managed, and gave a pleading look at Milton.

"In that case I request that we meet alone, Kimberly. As friends." Prince was smiling winningly. At her stunned silence he continued, "We are friends, aren't we?"

Once again words failed Kim.

"Uhm... Kim and I have been friends forever! Jack trusts me like a brother!" Milton said in a rush and Uval looked at him irritated.

"Are you suggesting that perhaps I am not trustworthy? May I remind you that you are speaking to the Crown Prince of Hakhamakhistan and such language is offensive to the Crown. Are you, Milton Krupnick, calling into question the integrity of the scion of the Royal family?" Prince straightened and looked every inch a royal.

His entourage got closer to them as he spoke and some, bodyguards probably, stepped even closer to Milton.

"Of course he isn't!" Kim added quickly into the mounting tension. "But he is also correct that he is not only my friend, but a friend of Jack's. An we are not alone. We are in public place, meeting casually over coffee..."

"I am inclined to forgive such slights against my person, if..." Kim's heart dropped to the pit of the stomach, "you agree to meet with me in a public place over coffee. I can assure you that there would be plenty of chaperons, as your Secret Service continues to provide additional security while I am in the United States."

She silently cursed Milton and his need for debrief. She also cursed herself for coming to the public coffeehouse instead of staying at home. But most of all she cursed Prince, who was being a royal pain in neck.

"Would it be acceptable, fair Kimberly?"

She had no other choice but to agree to a meeting with Prince Uval.

She just had to explain it to Jack, Mr. Brooks and her parents.

She nodded at Prince and turned to leave, Milton following her. When they were outside she gave him one hard look and said, "You are so coming with me and explaining the whole thing to Jack. It's your fault."

"You are ruthless."

"You deserve it."

A/N: Thank you for kind and funny reviews. I hope you like this chapter. There is no Kick, but I am increasing some tension/drama. I promise there will be Kick next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Her parents, once they were appraised of the situation, decided that they really needed to talk to Mr. Brooks face to face to get the directions on how to fend off Prince and his assistants, who would be calling to arrange a meeting.

When Mr. Brooks arrived, his took a long look at the flowers and the letter and then sat down at the sofa with the blankest expression on his face. Kim's own stomach tightened in apprehension: somehow she figured it was not a good development for her.

"I was afraid it would come to that," he said at last. "You will have to meet with the Prince, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford."

They all had a various looks of panic and shock.

"The young men, that Prince has dealt with, are the offspring of the two clans that are political allies to the Royal family. Their ascension to the throne was not exactly peaceful and they had spilt blood of many and made alliances with some more powerful clans in the country. The two young men have had their share of objectionable behaviour, but were insulated by their proximity to Prince and because of the alliance of clans. Now, with this punishment, the Royal family is signaling that such historic alliances are not longer enough. The pretexts is their actions towards Kim, but the reason is suspicion. The recent attempt on Prince was determined to be an inside job and the family is purging ranks right now."

"All right, I get it. They have their political intrigue going on there, but why does it mean we have to meet the guy and what does it mean for Kim?" Her dad was solemn.

"Traditionally, the princes of Hakhmakhistan took brides from within the country. That has changed after the current family was crowned. They felt that it would give some clans too much influence in the court. Still, their choices tended to stay within he region: similar cultures, closely related history. Prince's choice to go after your daughter is the clearest signal that they suspect the opposition being supported by those former allies and close neighbours. You'll have to meet him and ask him these questions. You would be within your rights to do so. And the Prince would have to answer them to your satisfaction. For our part, we would have to consider the plan to remove Kim if the situation warrants it."

"What? Are you saying I am not safe? I thought that Prince wouldn't resort to kidnapping."

"He might not. Your betrothal is a well-known fact. Prince might try to convince you or your parents go break it off. But his enemies or even well-meaning friends... You have to understand, Kim, women in general do not get the same freedom of choice there as men do. Take the bride napping. some frame it as a romantic and old tradition, but it has enormous consequences for a young woman in question. There are virtually no examples of a girl rejecting her 'groom' after the kidnapping, because of the perceived damage to the reputation. Those same people wouldn't think twice to take you if it means to influence the prince. So, no, you are not safe. Not only from Prince, but from those friends and enemies of the Royal family."

"You think that Kim is important to Prince or at least other might think so?"

"I am afraid so. And these flowers mean that his affections are engaged. At least that is how it would be interpreted." Kim looked at the innocent flowers, so pale and simple. "These are found on the coat of armor of the Royal family. He is in fact giving you something with the family insignia. You would have to communicate clearly to the Prince that in light of the previous betrothal and because you honor is engaged, you simply cannot undo the alliance. "

"But... We thought that he knows and does not care about it."

"You are right. And he would have to convince you, and if he can't, any other alternative would make him look weak. In fact, Kim single most valuable defense is the betrothal to Mr. Brewer. They are beholden to such notions as debts and words of honor. You, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, can also shield most of the uncomfortable inquiries by the Prince by invoking the previous arrangement."

"I guess we need t have the engagement party sooner than later," her mom said and Kim swallowed hard. Yep, they were running out of the time.

* * *

Jack was content. The week after the disastrous betrothal was rough. There was the undeniable sexiness of Kim, restless dreams, the auction jitters, and the evening thrown by the Chamber of Commerce.

But now the week was over. The school population knew about him and Kim dating. The reception yesterday was a success in that Prince has not spent any time with Kim alone and in fact lost some points for having lousy friends. He felt good enough that he thought he could call Kim to just... digest all that has happened.

But as soon as he grabbed the phone, he dropped it. What exactly was he planning to achieve? Chat like girls do, rehashing things? Talk strategy like Milton would? Or perhaps try and figure out where they, he and Kim, stood? He did not know the answer to that and was not going to call until he knew.

He filled time with ignoring his mom's incessant chatter about all things Kim, dodge any choirs she might throw at him and playing games. He was ready to call up Jerry to have something to do, when Milton called.

Jack could barely comprehend his normally eloquent friend, because Milton spoke fast and was greatly upset. Once he calmed down a little he managed to explain that he was in big trouble and that Kim now had to go on a date with Prince because of him, but _really was it really his fault if no one knew how to behave around a Royal and their protocols are really too specific._

Once Jack parsed out the facts from Milton's rambling about how innocent he was and Kim just had an awful temper, only the fact that Milton was not physically present stopped Jack from hitting him. All of their work this week was for nothing! He calmed down a little, seeing as it was useless right now.

"How is Kim? Other than pissed at you?" he asked.

"Well... Mad at herself and the Prince too. Apparently he has been inundating her with flowers and letters asking for a meeting. Her parents are talking to Mr. Brooks to make sure they don't break some protocol in dealing with the royal headache."

"Flowers? She does not like cut flowers. I bet that went well..." Jack said absent minded.

"Uhm... I am sure it did not go well. She is kicking herself for getting into this situation, you know."

"She could not have possibly known that Prince would get so fixated on her." Jack was quick to defend Kim.

"Yes, but to the extent that anything in her behavior encouraged the Prince, she now regrets it."

He needed to talk to her. She must be upset and drowning in guilt.

"Thanks for letting me know. I gotta go."

"Jack, if you're going to see her, please tell her how sorry I am. I tried to tell her, but she was really mad and just glared at me. I am now worried what she might do to me..."

He promised to put in a good word with Kim and went to visit his betrothed. She needed him right now.

When he got there he found Kim sulking, Mrs. Crawford checking various venues and Mr. Crawford looking at the flight information.

"Oh, Jack. How are you?"

"I should be asking you this., Mr. Crawford."

"As well as can be expected. I am checking to see if we can go somewhere where Prince and others are not likely to follow us."

Jack wasn't sure if the man was serious, so he only nodded. "I heard that Kim has to meet him now."

"It's not just that..." But he did not get to finish as Kim hissed dad at him and took Jack by the hand and lead him to her room.

"What's going on? I know about the date..."

"It's not a date! I was under duress!" Kim whisper-shouted. Jack only raised his hands in a placating manner. "It's just... Jack, I believe it is my turn to give you an out."

"What?" He honestly did not understand.

Kim's face clouded over and she looked troubled. "Mr. Brooks told us more about the Prince and his family's situation. That attempt on his life that you prevented was just a sign of how much royal intrigue is going on there... Let me finish..." She stopped and gathered her thoughts. "Jack, it may not be safe for you to be near me."

What? What was she saying? Did she...

"What?" He said finally.

"It may not be safe to be around me." She repeated patiently.

"I got that part. What I am asking is, what are you saying exactly?" He had an uncomfortable feeling that be knew where this was going.

"Jack, the Prince has enemies. I am somehow part of his life now and besides Prince himself, there are others, who might... I don't know use me for leverage? And you are an obstacle to them as my betrothed."

He was right. She was talking about what he thought she was talking about.

"So what? You are giving me an out? Because it's dangerous or something? Because you think I will take you up on that? Because you think that I would leave you be? And skulk off happy that I dodged the danger? Is that what you are suggesting?" By the end of his tirade he was kind of pissed off and ready to shake her for being so... so... so Kim about it. Brave, loyal, best friend.

Her face showed the surprise and maybe some understanding of his reactions and she sighed.

"Yes? No? I don't know? ...Obviously you won't stay away. Because you are you. Jack Brewer, noble and loyal. And I don't think I thought that you would 'skulk off.' It's just... you deserve to know that it is more dangerous than some spoiled brat fixated on the thing he can't have."

"It's not about the loyalty or bravery... Well, it is. But, Kim... You must know that even if I wasn't brave or whatever, I'd do it anyway, because I... am... Because you are... you. And I am me. And you mean so much to me. Always have. You must know."

This was not how he planned this visit to go, but now he was glad that he came. Who knew what Kim would have done if she thought she was protecting him?

She gave him a small, tentative, smile and Jack relaxed after that a little. He didn't have to worry about Kim keeping him away.

"As long as you realize the dangers..."

"Oh they can bring it! I am sure we can handle it. And how exactly am I an obstacle?"

"Cocky as ever... And the only thing stopping Prince in his mind is our betrothal. But he is not putting much stock in it. He either thinks is he can persuade me and my parents, or, you know, make you break the engagement." She trailed off making a vague gesture to encompass him.

"Oh... And his enemies?"

"Might use me for leverage if they think that Prince is serious about this whole me-as-his-bride thing."

"And the friendly 'date' with him would only reinforce that idea... Motherf-flipping sonofa-a-gun. That ginger nerd has h-heck of a timing," Jack grumbled. He paced around making about book smarts were useless in real life. "I should have met him face to face so I could show him..." he stopped, catching her expression.

Kim stared at him. "Are you trying to keep our conversation PG?"

Jack folded his arms across his chest. "I can't swear in front of a lady," he said.

"I'm a 'lady'?" Kim asked, then held up a hand. "Since when? Cause I remember the time... No, forget that part. Why can't you swear?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair and hunched forward. "It's just what my mother taught me."

Kim's eyes went wide. "That," she declared, "is adorable."

"Don't," Jack said.

"No, seriously, it's really sweet!" Kim said. "Wait... I thought I heard you swear in front of other girls," Kim pointed.

Jack looked flustered for a moment, then brightened. "Casual acquaintances don't count."

Kim snorted. "Nice try."

"We're getting off the subject," Jack said.

"What was the subject?" Kim asked. "Oh right. The date and the betrothal."

He sat down on her bed, not even sparing a thought that he was sitting on Kim's bed.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Mom thinks we need to have the engagement party real soon. And Mr. Brooks thinks that we might need a contingency plan, where I disappear for a bit..."

Oh... _Oh..._

"Disappear where? And for how long?" The uncomfortable feeling he felt now was even worse than before, when he thought she was pushing him away.

"I know as much as you do. Dad is looking at places where we all can disappear. But its just him dealing with the stress."

"Mr. Brooks is sure this betrothal will protect you?"

"His exact words were 'Your single most valuable defense is betrothal to Mr. Brewer.' He said something along the lines of how important such alliances are to Hakhmakhi people. How their words are their bonds. That their honor is engaged and they can't break it without suffering a terrible damage to their reputation."

"All right. Let's play it by their rules. Let's make this betrothal as real as we can, so no one can try and undermine it. Let's plan the party. Let's court. Let us be seen everywhere. We can even talk to Phil to figure out if there is anything specific to their weird courtship rules that we must observe." Jack spoke quickly and with conviction and Kim's face was a mixture of hope and fondness.

"You sure Jack? I was serious when I said that this puts you in danger."

"I am. You want this in writing? Kim, whatever else, you are my friend. And I have your back. I can't stand back when you are in danger. You are too important..." he stopped there, but his unspoken 'to me' was out there, as if he said it out loud.

And Kim heard it too, because her face has gone soft and her eyes misty and they stared at each other for a long time, until her eyes fluttered and he swore they dropped to his lips, and before he knew it, he was leaning towards her and then... Then his phone rang loudly, making Kim jump back.

It was Jerry. He mentally promised himself to sort out both of his friends. One for letting this non date happen and another for interrupting a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

In line with her plan to keep everything as unromantic as possible, Kim set the non-date to take place on Tuesday. She also told Prince to meet her at Phil's. It was part of the plan to have Jack, friends and Wasabi Warriors nearby.

Phil, who was not informed of the visit by Royalty of his country, was shocked first into speechlessness to see the Prince again. He quickly recovered his spirits though and spent nearly five full minutes fawning over the Prince and chatting quickly in Hakhmakhi. It took a sudden appearance of the bodyguard to get Phil to leave.

"Please excuse this inconvenience, Kimberly. I wished to take you to the Café Du Mare, where we would have been undisturbed, but I, of course, would honor your preference, even if it is such a quaint place."

Haughty but polite was how she would describe Uval's tone. She thought of the restaurant that he mentioned. The place was apparently one of the most expensive restaurants in the area, probably Uval's way of showing her money wouldn't be a problem (like she needed that reminder), and Uval probably would have rented out the entire terrace just for the two of them.

She got hives just thinking about such a setting.

In fact, Kim arranged so that she was first to come to the place, stubbornly avoiding the whole 'pick you up' step to make it look even less like a date.

So she sat by herself at first, trying to calm herself down and going over all the little details of the plan.

She was so engrossed in thinking that she didn't notice the man enter until her sat gracefully in the seat in front of her.

"Apologies for my tardiness, although I was confident that I was not late," he said, and Kim couldn't help but gape as he straightened the lapels of his _—expensive—_ suit jacket. "Diplomatic matters can be tedious, but they are necessary."

"Uhhhh… Your Highness?"

 _Nice one, Kim_.

"Uval, please," he smiled kindly. "Assuming, of course, I may call you Kim."

"Sure?"

She really couldn't be faulted for being as inarticulate as she was.

Prince Uval was suitably attractive, but his elevated status showed in every detail of expensive clothing, massive entourage, and upper class manners.

She was glad when Phil interrupted with his incessant chatter.

"You look beautiful," he told her once Phil and the bodyguard had left. Kim felt her mouth dry at the seeming sincerity of his words, reminded once more of why she was here. She was almost ready to call him out, because she made an effort to look as plain as possible. She may have not worn sweat pants, but she put on a hoody, old jeans and no make-up. In fact, her hair has been pulled in low ponytail and she wore her glasses. Her looks jived with the place they met, but he definitely stood out.

"Oh, come on, Pr.. Uval," she laughed a little forcefully. "You can be truthful. Friends usually are."

"But I am being truthful. I find this realistic version of you just as enchanting as a more glamorous visage you assume in public." He said with conviction and she cringed internally. This was not going as planned. "I like that I get to see you in your most comfortable. Makes me think that you look like this in intimate, _family,_ settings we well."

Oh, this was so not going according to plan.

She took off her glasses and cleaned them using her hoody, trying to waste time and not acknowledge his latest compliment.

"I am at a loss as to what we should be discussing, Kim. You will have to forgive me, I am afraid my friends are all men and I am not sure what to speak of with you." He said with self-deprecating smile that was just a little too studied.

"Well, what do you talk about with your guy friends? We can start there."

"I am not sure that would work. Recently, my conversations with them were dominated by you." He delivered this sentence while looking straight into her eyes and she kind of shrunk away from him, uncomfortable that he was coming on too strong.

Just then, and as planned, Milton approached their table. "Kim! There you are! We need to go over our assignment in English." He spoke quickly and gestured wildly as the notebook in his hands.

The bodyguards moved in on him and Kim jumped out of her chair, which made Prince to get up as well. It was then that Milton, as if finally noticing the Prince, turned to Uval, "Hello, Your Highness."

It was delivered in the same upbeat tone and Kim was ready to burst out laughing at Uval's expression at the sudden interruption.

"Hello, Mr. Krupnick. If you excuse us, Kim and I have..."

"Kim, it won't take long," Milton said and sat down next to her in the booth, ignoring Prince and pulling the notebook open. "I just had this thought and I..."

"Mr. Krupnick!" Prince was mighty pissed off and she was worried for a second for Milton, but then she remembered that it was his fault for her being there in the first place.

"What? Am I interrupting something? Kim, are you on the date? What about Jack? Does he know that you are on a date with another guy? You know I am his friend too..."

"Milton! I am not on a date."

"Ok, then. So I was thinking, for our writing portion of the assignment that you would..."

"Mr. Krupnick!" Prince was definitely pissed off and the ubiquitous bodyguards materialized again. "I would like to speak with my friend Kimberly uninterrupted, if you please."

"Of course, Your Highness. Kim, I will be just over there," Milton waved wildly to the side of the café. "You know, waiting for you to be free... To talk... As a friend... Your friend... And _Jack's_ friend. Ok?" Milton gave a meaningful look to her and then leveled the same look on Prince and left the two of them alone again.

Kim almost laughed at the sour expression on Prince's face when he finally looked at her, but quickly smothered the smile. Milton was good. She was glad he remembered her signal and actually went through with the plan.

"Your friend appears to be very loyal to your betrothed. He obviously takes much care of Jack's interests. Are you sure he is as loyal to you?"

"I trust both of them with my life and my secrets. You do not get to judge them, Prince Uval." She said coldly and swallowed hard at this. She still was not sure how far could she take it with the Royal.

Prince Uval—oh yeah, he was definitely back to Prince—was silent for a moment, his face as blank as a slab of stone, and for a second Kim wondered if she had crossed the line with him.

"I'm sorry."

She began rising as if to leave and he lifted his hands in placating manner. "Please, Kimberly, I apologize. I should not have cast asperations on your friend. Please, we have yet to enjoy the offerings of this place. I would be remiss in my duties as a friend if I let you go without some sustenance."

She saw Phil coming with the tray of refreshments and sat back down, unwilling to deprive Phil of this opportunity to claim that Prince Uval ate at his establishment.

"Ok. I'll stay a little longer." She sat down and Phil laid out drinks and pastry. She was sure she never saw those items on the menu before.

"Can I just say what an honor it is to serve your, my Lord. I hope this dough and kulcha are to your satisfaction. Please enjoy and let Phil know if there is anything else I can do for you, my Lord." Phil was bowing and smiling.

"I truly wish you had let me take you to the place I originally planned for. Then, perhaps, you and I would not have been pressed to consume these items that are at best as quaint as this place. This is peasant food and you deserve the best."

Kim really hated Prince at times. The haughty attitude was normally just a little obvious, but right now it was borderline rude and Phil's face visibly crumpled at these words.

"What is dough and kulcha?" She said addressing Phil with a broad smile.

He just opened his mouth to respond when Prince interrupted him.

"Dough is a dairy drink common in my country. Think of it as a more watery plain yogurt. It's refreshing. At least I think so. And kulcha... I did not expect it here, actually. It's a popular cookie baked in the clay oven."

Kim cautiously tried the drink and the sweet. Both were good. Although she wasn't sure the two went together all that well. The Prince was looking at her expectantly and she didn't have it in her to disappoint Phil, who she saw lurking behind the counter. She smiled approvingly and nodded her head.

"This is pretty good. I wish I knew Phil had it available."

Prince's face lit up and Kim scolded herself for giving some sort of positive response to him.

He nodded as well and said something in Hakhmakhi loud enough that Phil heard it.

"I am glad that the traditional offerings of my country, however humble, are to your liking, Kim. Your good opinion is hard to earn and therefore is more worthy of earning. The owner of this establishment shall be greatly rewarded for making this repast."

Once again she was struck by his effusive style and obvious solicitousness.

She pulled the elastic from her hair and retied it as if fixing it. Not a minute later, Grace approached them. Kim was ready and when the bodyguards made their move, so did she.

"This is my friend Grace," she said getting up. As usual Prince followed her and waved one hand.

"Of course. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Grace." He stopped here and Kim rushed to introduce him.

Grace, who stared wearily at the bodyguards, took a moment to begin talking. "Kim, I thought you and I will go shopping this afternoon. Don't you need a dress for the engagement party?" She said it in a stilted fashion and her questioning look was exaggerated, but Kim wasn't in the position to be choosy. This was her signal to get out of the uncomfortable situation with the Prince. It was something she arranged with both Milton and Grace ahead of the non-date and she was glad that she did.

"Yeah, right. We should go." She turned to Prince to see him frowning again. He's done it a lot today. "Uval, this was... nice. Thanks for the repast... But I have to go. Bye."

She started moving and he lifted his hand as if to touch hers. She took another step to put herself out of reach.

"Kim, wait..." She stopped to look at him. "I feel like we hardly had time to talk with the constant interruptions. I didn't realize that all of your friends prefer this place to spend time."

There was a rebuke in his tone, like he knew that it was no coincidence and was calling her out.

"I have a lot of friends. Phil is one of them. And his place is convenient for most of high school students. That's why I suggested it. I am sorry if this is too quaint for you, but I am a normal person. Not someone to go to the fanciest place in town casually."

"I understand of course. My comments are not meant to criticize you or your choice of friends. I merely wish to have more time with you..." He didn't get to finish as Jack stepped into the shop and immediately approached them.

"Kim, baby, I thought you'd be shopping now. Oh hey, Grace. Ready to shop till you drop? I want my girl to look drop dead gorgeous and I trust you to help her." All of this was accompanied by throwing his arm over her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Since Kim wore her sneakers, she barely came to his chin, so it worked out great.

Jack turned to Prince and gave him a polite nod, "Your Highness. I see you like this place as much as us, common folk. Although, between you and I, don't order extra spicy falafel..."

Uval, he of frustrated face yet impeccable manners, nodded as well. "Jack Brewer. It is good to see you." He said in a polite tone, although it was cold and formal. "I was at this establishment because our fair Kim likes it. She invited me here to share a repast." He paused dramatically. "As friends, of course."

Oh, God... He was kind of smarmy and obviously was dropping heavy hints to get a rise out of Jack. She felt Jack stiffen a little and she deliberately put her arm around his waist.

"Oh I know. Kim told me that you are great friends now. And we have Milton to thank for this new development." Jack said with a touch of derision and Kim wondered when he has learned to throw shade like this. "So, Prince Uval, I know you are new at this - being Kim's friend that is - but one thing you should know is that you never stand between her and shopping with Grace. That is sacred and no boys are allowed. So, we should probably let _my_ fair Kimberly go."

If looks could kill, Jack would have keeled over just about now. Prince's nostrils flared as he sized Jack up and down and she felt Jack move into a ready stance in response. In the periphery she could see the royal bodyguards start converging on them and she desperately thought of some distraction to break the obvious tension.

Surprisingly, it was Phil, who appeared at the table, beaming and bowing again, and managed to break the stare down.

"Oh, are you already leaving, my Lord? Of course, you are. Such an important person with so many obligations cannot waste time with these children. I hope that everything you ate here was pleasant." At Uval's curt nod, Phil plowed on, unaware of the situation he walked on, "Kims, if you like that drink I can have one for you ready at all times. And here, I wrapped some of kulcha for you. I knew you'd like it. It is sweet like you." He shoved the small take out box into her hands and went back behind the counter, wordlessly humming the song that she thought was vaguely familiar.

"You friend is correct, Kim. I have to leave and you, apparently, have plans as well. I hope I shall see you, when I meet your parents. Until then, good bye." He gave her a sharp bow and, sparing Jack another frosty look, he turned on his heel and left with his entourage filing after him.

The moment he was out of the door, Kim collapsed back on the bench, sighing and leaning against the back, "I am physically exhausted from talking to that man. I can't be myself with him, can't relax, hate that he is nice-ish to me and obviously condescending to others... Poor Phil, he was so exited only to be put in his place as a peasant unworthy of being in Prince's presence. Gah..."

"At least he is nice to you. I thought I would be dead for sure, when I interrupted his wooing of you." Milton said, having reached the group by now.

"I have no sympathy for you. It's your fault I had to be here in the first place." Kim said stubbornly and Milton nodded his head wearily.

"I know, I know... But we are even now, right? I did as you asked..."

"Yeah, yeah... We are even. And thanks. All of you." She said earnestly looking at her friends, who all had varying uncomfortable looks at her praise.

"It's fine. You'd do it for us..." Jack said just as Grace muttered something about _girl code._

"Even without owing you for that mishap at the coffeehouse, I would help you Kim as you helped me. And this was nothing compared to that time with ki...ahhh" Milton stopped abruptly as Kim managed to kick him under the table. "You know what: you are welcome."

Jack's face turned thoughtful and looked from her to Milton several times. Just as he was about to say something, Kim jumped up.

"Grace! We have to go! Now!" She grabbed her friend by the elbow and was towing her as she marched to the door and waving boys goodbye.

 _See if Milton can get out of this sticky situation_. She was sure she heard him say _ruthless_ under the breath.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you wanna tell me why we left Phil's like the hell hounds were after us?" Grace said once they were in the dress shop looking for dresses.

"Hell hounds? Grace, have you spent time with your Nana recently?" It was a well-known fact that Grace's grandma was an uber-religious woman, who liked to regale her granddaughter with Biblical stories and remind Grace to guard her virtue.

"You know how it is. Once a month we all have to visit her and some stuff just sticks in you head for days afterwards. And don't change the subject. What was that with Milton and you? Is there something?" At Kim's incredulous look, Grace went on, "Ok, was there something?"

Kim sighed. As much as she wanted to avoid this topic, Grace would not let go and it was pretty obvious that there was something. It may be easier to just fess up.

"No, there was nothing. Just, this one time we sort of kissed?" She knew that her voice went up like it was a question.

Grace stopped and grabbed Kim's hand, "WHAT?"

Her outburst was so loud that the store attendant looked at them and began walking towards them. Kim grabbed Grace and the two of them walked to another section, looking back and shushing the other girl.

"Would you keep it down?"

"I would if my best girlfriend hasn't just told me that she kissed her nerdy friend while pining after another, _sculpted,_ friend. All the while an actual Prince is dying to marry her." Grace hissed at her, face red and eyes flashing. Kim edged away from her previously calm friend. Grace took a deep breath, "Just tell me if you had something with Jerry."

"What?!" It was Kim's turn to whisper shout as she looked at her friend in disbelief. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You haven't told me about Milton. What am I supposed to think? Maybe it's like on those TV shows: everyone ends up paired up with everyone at least once."

"Eww, Grace. That is just... Eww." Grace glared at her and Kim quickly added, " I mean, Jerry is like a brother to me, I swear. There wasn't, isn't and would never-ever be anything between us. Promise."

Grace's glare softened and Kim continued, "Milton is a friend and I... argh... Ok, here is the deal. He just started dating Julie and he had this weird hang up about kissing, because his first kiss was with his aunt. On accident." She said quickly. "I know, I know. It sounds bad." She added after seeing Grace's face. "So, he was bellyaching about it and I sort of kissed him to get him out of his head."

She stopped to gather her breath. "This is when Julie came in and she was not pleased. We explained and she understood, but Milton and I decided to keep it quiet out of respect for Julie."

Grace looked at her pensively. "Uh-huh... Out if respect for Julie..."

"You have not seen her, Grace. She was like Jekyll/Dr. Hyde, I swear. One second she was like sweet little bookworm and the next she was breathing fire and promising to end me if I ever came close to her man's lips." Kim shuddered visibly. "So, yeah, we decided... Ok, I decided to keep it quiet out of respect for her."

"You sure it had nothing to do with how Jack would react to this?" Grace asked with a smile and Kim looked away acting nonchalant.

"Of course not. He already saw us kissing when Milton was possessed. He was fine then."

"Sure. You may think so, but I bet you that Milton doesn't. Which is why he is trying to keep it secret from Jack."

Kim shuffled a little on her feet, "fine. You are right. Look at how you reacted. You can only imagine how Jack would overreact. If he doesn't yell or something, he'd retreat into his 'we are friends, do whatever you want' attitude. It'd be like all other times he almost ever does anything. I don't know, I am kind of tired of it, but also... Since this whole betrothal thing started, we have been moving so much closer to... I think we were like this close to actually talking about the thing between us on Sunday..."

"What happened on Sunday?"

"After Milton got me to agree to the friendly non-date with Prince, we talked to Mr. Brooks. He said some stuff about Uval and the current political situation there. So, when Jack showed up I told him we can drop this act, because the shit was about to get real and he might be safer away from me."

She stopped because Grace's eyes widened dramatically. "I know. It went just about as well as you can imagine. Jack was all like, I can't believe you'd think I'd abandon you. You know how much you mean to me and I'll always protect you."

Another pause, because she was reliving the moment. "So, since then he's been all physical with me and super sweet."

"Maybe you should just kiss him already. Not like you did at the auction, but for real. I swear you are the most indecisive people when it comes to this. How long have you been will they/won't they?"

"Too long... I think that might be part of the problem. Not just that we are friends that can't step past the friendship zone, but we have had all these moments and nothing's happened, so now it's like this weird curse."

"Well, you know, in some fairy tales the curse is broken by true love's kiss." Grace said cheekily.

"Yeah. And it's usually a prince, who gets to kiss and break the curse. The only prince available right now is Uval. I think I'll pass on that." Kim said sarcastically.

"How often do you think other high school girls get to actually turn down a real prince for the potential beau, who is stuck in the best friend zone?" Grace said with a smile and Kim shot her a dark look.

"I am sure I am the only one so lucky. When you put this way, I am not sure if it all that it cracked up to be. I don't get the prince, or the beau. Even my kisses have been with a wrong friend and a ghost. Gah, my life is pathetic." Kim said dramatically.

"But is so entertaining for others to watch..." Grace said laughing at Kim's glare.

"Happy to be of service."

For all that Kim bemoaned her life, it has been a long time so we she felt so optimistic about where she and Jack stood. Somehow, that whole 'you mean so much to me' confession by Jack, and the expression on his face, and her response, and the held gaze, all of it was like an admission on his and hers part. Somehow, without actually saying so, they both now acted like they were real life boyfriend and girlfriend. She felt it in her bones that Jack no longer kvetched over his own interest in her. She wasn't sure what would happen once the Prince was gone from her life, but she was confident that she and Jack won't go back to being weird friends again.

* * *

The whole thing with Kim's and Prince's meet-up (Jack refused to call it a date) was about as pleasant as a root canal. Luckily, Kim had a plan. Something she and Grace apparently came up with long time ago to help each other out of bad dates or pushy guys. Jack was simultaneously impressed with their ingenuity and depressed that girls had to come up with something like this in the first place. As a precaution, Jerry was posing as Phil's assistant and Milton had him on speed dial. He did not trust himself to sit still right there, while Prince put his moves on Kim. Milton was still repenting and Kim fully exploited this situation. The first step did not involve Grace, but Milton. His poor friend kept telling himself and others that Prince and his bodyguards wouldn't do anything to him for fear of causing an incident with American authorities and, most importantly, pissing off Kim.

When it looked like that Grace and Kim would be delayed yet again, Milton sent him a message and Jack, only too eager to break up the fun, showed up and acted as possessive as he could, while rubbing it into Prince's face. Not that he was without his own barbs. That little bit about Kim asking him to come to Phil's was an expected move. The whole "our Kim" was not. And it really set him off. Jack knew that his line about Milton causing this meet-up in the first place landed, because Uval's face twitched just a little. That helped Jack calm down.

As did Kim's arm around his waist.

Soon enough the Prince was gone (and Jack was wondering if Phil was acting on his own or was prompted by Jerry), but Jack did not get to rest easy. Somehow (and he knew there was something going on) Milton brought the whole weirdness about helping Kim and he certainly did not imagine it, because Kim kicked Milton under the table when Milton almost said the word kiss.

Kim ran from the shop so quickly, he swore he saw the proverbial dust being kicked up. He turned to look at Milton, who only shook his ruefully, "Ruthless."

"Who? Me?"

"No, Kim. She totally left me here alone to deal with your jealous self." Milton said exasperated and Jack's eyes widened.

"What? Is there something to be jealous of?" he said with heavy emphasis.

"So you don't deny that you get jealous over Kim?"

"I may not be self-conscious, but I am self-aware," he deadpanned and was gratified to see Milton's stunned expression. "So, is there something to be jealous of?"

"Well, you see, that is... You have to understand: it was only to help me." Milton said pleadingly.

"What was? What are you saying?"

"Kim wanted to hell me and we did not want to hurt Julie so we kept it quiet."

"Help you with what? And why would it hurt... Are you talking about the kiss with the ghost? Why would Julie be upset?"

Milton's face showed frustration that quickly morphed into pensiveness.

"Yes, the kiss. And Julie would be upset because, come on, wouldn't you be upset if someone you liked had kissed someone else."

"Yes, Milton. I get that. In case you haven't noticed the other party to that kiss was Kim. So I get why Julie would get upset. But, I am ok with that because it was to help you and it didn't mean anything to you or Kim."

Milton's face now was hopeful and he smiled at Jack.

"So, you aren't mad that Kim and I kissed under those circumstances, right?"

Jack nodded, not sure where this was going, but having that sinking feeling that it was about to get bad.

"I am so glad you think that, because Kim and I kissed and it was to help me and it meant nothing to either of us." Milton said it all in a rush and edged away from Jack.

"I know that you kissed. I don't get why you have to repeat yourself. What is going on, Milton?"

"You knew? How come you never... Oh, and i was freaking over nothing."

"Milton, of course I knew. I was there. Are you alright?"

"You were there? But, Julie was there... How come we didn't see you?"

"OK, now I feel like Jerry. I am confused. What is going?"

"Nothing. It's all old news apparently. Whew... And Kim and I were worried about your reaction to the whole kiss thing..." Milton was smiling a relieved smile and Jack had the first inkling of ...

"What did you say? You kissed Kim? Again? You kissed twice? More than twice? And you kept the secret from me?! I thought we were friends!" Jack couldn't stop his voice from rising. And himself too, because he was suddenly leaning - with a plactice fork in hand - over Milton, who was cowering on the bench with both hands raised.

"Jack, Jack... Of course we are friends. Forever. And no, it was only one more time. So, really, if you discount the ghostly situation, it was only once. And it meant nothing! Nothing! It was to help me. Please, Jack, just calm down."

"Nothing?! To help you?! She seems to always be the one to help you. How convenient!" Jack was unable to control his tongue any more than his voice.

"I am not responsible for what the ghost wanted. I don't even remember any of it! And the other time actually came first. And it was all Kim's doing!" Milton spoke quickly.

"What? Kim's doing?" Jack sat back heavily unsure what to think. "And she kept it a secret too..." he mumbled to himself, suddenly losing all the fight.

"Hey, Jack. Listen, I am telling you, the kiss meant nothing. It was to help me overcome this mental block because my first kiss was with my aunt." He stopped because Jack threw an incredulous look at him. "Yes, I know how it sounds. I am pathetic. But in my defense it was an accident. The kiss with my aunt. Gah, that sounds so bad. Anyhow, as you can imagine I was scarred for life and actually thought I should break with Julie because of the whole inability to get close without seeing my a... without reliving the first kiss."

Milton stopped and took a large breath, "Kim became aware of my problem and tried to help me overcome it. At some point I was having a little meltdown over the whole thing so she sort of planted a small, closed mouthed, very brief, insubstantial, inconsequential, completely unimportant, kiss and that is when Julie walked in on us."

Once again Milton stopped to let Jack take in the story. "It was horrible. She was upset and Kim and I agreed not to mention it at all for Julies' sake."

Jack sat quietly, absorbed in his thoughts, and Milton, assured that Jack would not attack him, relaxed in his seat, letting his friend think it all through.

Finally, Jack lifted his head to look at Milton, "I still can't believe it that you had two kisses with Kim."

"Like I said, I don't remember the one with the ghost, so really, it's was just one. And in that regard we are even. She planted an unexpected kiss on you too. Except, I think, in your case it was huge, infinite, substantial, and utterly important."

"Pretty much nailed it."


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Kim got home, she had a dress, which was more modest, both in looks and in price, than the blue dress she wore for the reception in the Chamber of Commerce. She was met by her very somber parents, who apparently had arranged a meeting with Prince Uval for the coming Thursday. Mr. Brooks was a great help, acting as their counsel and couching them in how to handle a visiting Royal. He also had another bombshell for the Crawfords: apparently Prince's antics finally were enough to warrant an official response from the Royal House. His parents essentially confirmed the punishment of the two friends and pointed out that Prince was a young man, unattached and free to choose as his heart desired. This essentially confirmed that prediction that the long-standing alliances were maybe shifting and that Prince's interest in an American was not outright criticized.

Kim dearly wished that King and Queen objected strenuously to the commoner from America getting so close to the throne, but Mr. Brooks assured her that they did not see her as a problem at all. She was young enough to be malleable and, generally speaking, wife of the Prince was not high on political influence. Her only possible source of power would be her influence of the Prince. And they did not at the moment think that interest extended beyond the obvious physical aspect and some mild gratitude for her role in saving the Prince from the explosive devise.

On a positive side, her engagement party was scheduled to take place the coming Saturday and, barring some accident or incident, Prince should relent after the party.

Her dad reserved a reception hall at the country club and Bobby apparently decided to pitch in for the costs. His cinematographic sensibilities were tickled with the dramatic story of the engagement and he felt the need to participate.

"I tell you Kim, I have never been more uncomfortable than when I was talking to the club's manager. Between the reason for the party and Bobby's presence, it was enough o raise a few eyebrows. I think they now believe you to be with child and that you baby daddy is Bobby's son or nephew."

Her dad seemed to find humor in this situation, but Kim only shook her head. Her reputation would be in tatters by the time everything was said and done. She trudged upstairs to her room, unsure she wanted to hear anything more or talk to anyone.

Unfortunately, nothing was going her way yet and when she got to her room she found Jack lounging on her bed, obviously waiting for her to get in.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"I am waiting for you, obviously. We need to talk. As for how I got in, its something we also need to talk about. What were thinking leaving the window opened?" He said irritably and her hackles rose.

"I was thinking that I was safe in my suburban neighborhood, obviously!"

"What about the crazy Prince and his crazy enemies? If they can get hi-tech masks that make them look like other people, then the second story window is not a challenge!" Jack got up from the bed and was towering over her, righteous and annoyingly handsome.

"Well, apparently the Seaford Tower is not a challenge for you, so what difference does it make if my windows were closed? They would have gotten in, if they wanted to!"

"Right. And you want to make their job even easier!" His face was mad and Kim wondered why was he here, obviously looking for a fight.

"Stop yelling at me. I know I am in danger. There isn't much I can do about it anyway! Why are you here aside from talking about basic security?" She said, tired and cranky.

There was a long stretch of silence as Kim sat on her bed and Jack paced in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kiss with Milton? The one that isn't the ghost kiss."

So that was why he was so riled up and angry. She sighed. She should have known that Milton would cave.

"You know why if you talked to Milton. It was to spare Julie's feelings."

"She obviously understood and forgave. I don't buy it." He stopped and was looking at her.

"You know why Jack," she gave him her most obvious look.

"I have my suspicious," he said and then paused. "Am I really that jealous?" He said unsure and she perked up, seeing him hesitant and less angry.

"Yes, and everybody knows that." A small smile was growing on her face.

"Everybody?" An answering smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Yes. Everybody. Made my dating life hell." She said wryly and was gratified when his face dimmed. "Oh my god, it is happening right now. You are literally jealous just thinking that I had a dating life."

"Of course I am. You have guys panting after all the time. I don't trust them."

"Why?"

"Because they are not good for you. You deserve better."

"Better, like who?"

"..."

"Come on Jack. Spill it out. You already climbed into my window, don't stop now." She stood up and trained her eyes on him.

"What do you want me to say, Kim? That I always liked you far more than a friend? That I dreamt of being your first kiss? That I hate that you life is in danger? That I absolutely loath the thought of anyone near you, be in Prince or even Milton? That I want us to have a dating life together?" He said it all in a great rush, emotion twisting his face into a cross between hope and snarl.

"Yes," she said and came to stand next to him. "Yes, I want you to say all those things that I have been waiting to hear forever..." Kim's hand slowly lifted to rest on his chest.

"I am jealous of everything and everyone. I think you belong to me, with me. I hate the Prince, but I am sort of grateful that he forced us into this situation, because we, I, can finally say this all to you."

He whispered words fanned across her face as he spoke quickly, holding her face in his hands and leaning over. Kim could not breath, could not think properly, her heart galloping inside and threatening to break through her chest.

She lifted herself ever so slightly and whispered back, "you are right, I am grateful to prince too. He got you to say..."

The rest of her words were swallowed when Jack's lips descended on hers.

Her surprise lasted for a fraction of a second before she melted against him, the electricity that had been sparking between them for weeks finally grounding itself through the connection that bound them together, flooding through her in a rush of warmth.

Kissing Jack was as natural as breathing. No thought involved, no effort, just the soft, exploratory movement of her mouth on his. They felt rooted together in this familiar, childhood room, her one hand trapped between and the other on the small of his back, and his tangled in her curls. A moment of truth that had been between them all the time they knew each other. Despite the uncertainty of the situation, of the possible dangers, of the fallout of the years long friendship moving into something more, this moment was perfect.

When they finally parted breathless and dazed, Jack smiled at her softly, "I really don't like when you talk of that prick."

"Well, you found a good way to stop me..." She said back just as softly. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, I did. I like you. A lot. And I want to continue kissing you like this..." He trailed off and kissed her again, just as thoroughly and sweetly.

"It's a good thing we are already a couple as far as everyone knows, because friends certainly don't kiss like that." Kim said with a small laugh, the hand that was on his chest coming up to trace his lips.

"We can do better than that. We can be a real couple and kiss some more." He said, leaning for another kiss, cocky and confident.

"Oh, so you think couple of kisses get you go be my boyfriend?" She said playfully.

"If this you hinting at your two kisses with Milton, then you should know that he doesn't remember the ghost kiss and thought the other one was, and I quote, small, insignificant, inconsequential and unimportant." Jack shot back, his nose nuzzling at her hair and ear, making her melt and shiver at the same time.

"I suppose you'd have to do then..." She sighed theatrically, but smiled and lifted her face to him again.

The next kiss was longer and Jack wrapped both hands around her, pressing her to him tightly, nearly lifting her off her feet.

They kissed until she was breathless and her lips felt raw. Somehow, during the kiss number six or fifteen, they moved to full on French kissing and Kim now wondered when and with whom did Jack learn to kiss like that. She didn't even realize that he backed her into the wall and she was now pressed between the hard wall and equally hard body. Once his intoxicating kisses stopped, foreheads resting against one another, she became aware that it was kind of late.

"So, you know, my mom would love to have a chance to feed you, but we'd then have to explain how you ended up here," she said haltingly, because Jack was now exploring her neck and she was getting that fuzzy feeling again.

"Ughm..." he finally lifted his head and looked at her, eyes bright and pupils blown back. She suspected she looked no better. "I don't want to leave, but you are right."

"You know, I was serious about the security issues," he said once Kim was on the bed and he sat at her desk.

"I know," she sighed and mulled over what Mr. Brooks had told her and her parents. "So that you know, apparently Uval's parents don't mind him courting me. They did not say as much, the official comment being that he is free to do as he wished as he is unattached young man. However, Mr. Brooks thinks that is practically a ringing endorsement of me, so..."

"Fu... Fudge!" Jack stopped at the last moment from cursing and it lightened Kim's mood briefly.

"I know. On the positive note, the reception hall in the country club is reserved for our engagement party and I hope that after this Saturday, we don't have to worry about the Prince anymore," Kim really did think that after the engagement going public, Prince would bow out of the competition.

"You think so? I am not so sure. He is stubborn and is not used to losing. He might ignore the engagement and get to you anyway."

"But that's the beauty of my weird notoriety in Hakhmakhistan. People know of my betrothed status and seeing how they reacted to the ambush by his friends, I think Uval might hesitate simply abducting me. I think, if anything, he would try to win on his charms. Anything less would be admitting defeat."

"Even if you are right, there are still his enemies. They might not care about where your heart belongs. They care about him, and they might do something to you if they think he cares. And I think he cares, even if it is only because his ego is bruised..." Jack was moody again and Kim fought the urge to kiss the frown off his face. She was afraid that if they started, they would not stop for a while. Instead she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"That is not necessarily so. I think Mr. Brooks was at this game for too long and sees danger everywhere. I think anyone who has a beef with Uval would take the fight to him directly. I may possibly hold his interest, but am probably too insignificant in the larger scheme of things. "

"This probably would be the only time that I wish that you were right in calling yourself insignificant." He smiled ruefully. Then he sobered, "I think you should never be alone like you were today with Grace. It is not safe and the two of you would hardly be a challenge to a few determined guys."

She rolled her eyes, "You and dad should compare notes so you don't sound so identical. For your information, dad already gave me a stern talking to as well as the pepper spray, tazer, and a disposable phone that I should carry as an emergency insurance in case my primary phone is caput."

"I have a new respect for your father. That was thorough," Jack said in awe.

"I know. He wanted to take me to and from school, but was mollified when I reminded him that you usually are my ride. So, you are on chauffeur duties from now on."

"I don't mind. So, I'll come tomorrow bright and early to take my girlfriend to school," he said with a goofy smile and she laughed back, feeling light and happy despite everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Her first conscious thought was the usual grumpiness about stupid mornings with their obnoxious sunlight and insistent, shrieking alarms. Because Kim had barely slept last night, her mind too full of memories and hopes, and now she was NOT ready for a morning. She shifted, rolling half onto her stomach to flail an arm in the general direction of the night stand to shut up her phone.

Which was… not where it's supposed to be. Right, she fell asleep texting little messages to Jack.

Her second thought was more of a vivid memory - of the warm weight on her thigh, which now was decidedly cold.

Kim's eyes blinked open, then narrow against all of that obnoxious sunshine streaming in through her window. Which - annoying, but more importantly, _Jack and her made out last night. A lot_.

She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as she remembered raising up to meet his lips, remembered the instant reaction from him.

After they kissed and stumbled into the wall, her memory… broke down into fragments. Blunt fingertips grazing her jawbone. The soft fabric of his shirt over impossible to ignore hard muscle. Scratchy scruff abrading the sensitive skin around her mouth. When did Jack start shaving?

Was stubble burn a thing, she wondered. Was she going to look in the mirror and see a terrible ring of angry red around her mouth?

But more importantly, she got Jack to confess - and to kiss her, she amended with a shiver, her eyes drifting shut as she remembers the feel of his mouth all over hers, her neck, and, God, now she was blushing - and maybe the karmic balance was that she has to face him in the morning with, like, rugburn face.

Her stomach dropped - she needed to get ready because he would be here soon and she could not meet him with the face a mess. Although, maybe if she explained to him how she got there, he might take a smug delight in causing it all. Kim whimpered at the vivid memory and pressed her hand to her face, feeling the burn of her blush against her palm.

She finally made it to the bathroom and nearly shrieked.

Turned out the stubble burn was a thing and she had irritated, reddened skin around her mouth and neck. Her lips were swollen still (she vaguely recalled an aggressive, biting, kiss or two), but most, importantly, she had an love bite the size of a quarter high on her neck. High enough to make it tricky to cover with a scarf and not far back enough to cover it with hair.

She spent the rest of her morning time fighting with her hair, concealing everything she could, and cursing Jack for such skill in kissing.

She had no time for breakfast now as Jack was already honking outside, so she grabbed a toast and ran outside. She hurried to the car and watched as Jack got out and walked around to open the door for her. She scowled at him, but could not hold the frown for too long and ended up smiling. He swept her into a tight hug and she shivered from the rough, raspy _hello_ against her neck. He shifted his arms around her, rolling his shoulders, and the warm hand on her waist traveled south. Kim shivered again with sudden-onset of goosebumps.

"Morning," he murmured. "How are you today?" He shifted until she could feel the movement of his mouth against her neck. He pressed a soft, wet kiss behind her ear, and Kim suddenly remembered all the effort it took to cover up the mark.

"Nah-ah," she drawled and pulled away from Jack, who immediately made a kicked puppy face. "No way, Jack. I already had spent my breakfast trying to cover up one hickey, I am not doing it again." She said and then blushed hotly.

As she predicted, Jack's face turned smug a little and his eyes zeroed in on her neck, making her blush travel lower from the cheeks to the neck. He pulled her back to him and nuzzled her hair.

"Good." His warm breath tickled across her skin, and she was pretty sure he was trying to undo all her hard work. "I want others to see it and leave you alone." Her fingers clutch at the front f his shirt and she valiantly fought with herself. _Seriously_ , how could this possessive talk get her all discombobulated and incoherent? She made a noise, not sure if it meant to be of desire or distress, and he pulled back a little. "I think we should stop," his voice was a little rough again.

"Yes, please," she agreed quickly. Because she was not a morning person, and she used up her time on cover-up, and she was hungry, and they needed to go to school.

Although once she was in the car and finally got to her toast, she stopped to think whether she wanted Jack to see her snarfing the food like a rabid beast. It would be a far cry from the hot make-out they had yesterday.

And since when did she start caring how she looked when she ate in front of him? She just about convinced herself that he would not care, when he sat back at the driver's seat and squeezed her knee, making her jump a little and almost losing the grip in the toast. No, she could not eat with him next to her, with his hands on her...

Jack immediately eased the pressure on her knee. "What's wrong?"

Kim just barely resisted the urge to cover her face. She was not sure why she was suddenly so embarrassed, so insecure. Particularly considering how crystal clear he made his intentions - his _attraction_ \- last night. Also considering that she still had that love bite as a proof. Of course, it'd been after the near fight over jealousy and security, the adrenaline making them fearless and passionate.

She told herself to get a grip. She took a breath and dropped back against the seat, found his hand on the knee, and looked at him. He was half-tuned in his seat and gazing at her.

 _Gazing_.

Like the _ridiculously_ handsome boy that he was. God. His jaw was all heroic, and his eyes, and that _intensity_ that he got trained on her, and how was she supposed to even _deal?_

"Stop that... You are making me blush and hungry... Wait, I mean, I can't eat with you looking at me like that. I did not mean hungry for other stuff... Stop it." She grumbled, then she brought a hand to her face, because - seriously, what happened to her filter? She spread her fingers enough to peer up at him.

He was grinning, which made it about hundred times worse, and said, "Kim?"

Well, he was clearly enjoying it too much. So she pulled her hand away from her face and brought it across the console to touch his, scratching her nails lightly against his stubble. "How is this weird again?" she said, still feeling a little shy, or maybe just a little uncertain.

She knew him so well in every other facet of their lives that she was a little frustrated with herself for feeling awkward. Somehow all those hungry kisses yesterday, so many days in the making, didn't throw her off the way this morning's sunlit intimacy has.

Probably because she'd spent an embarrassing amount of time the last few years _imagining_ how amazing kissing Jack would be. She imagined that a _lot_ , and the fantasy didn't come close to the hot, steamy, enthusiastic, love bites the size of quarters, reality.

But she'd never, ever allowed herself to imagine being in a relationship with him; never let herself expect to see this kind of open affection in those familiar dark eyes.

Jack studied her for a minute, and she knew how perceptive he could be when he wanted to, when he focused that intensity on her. She knew he probably figured out why she was being all weird and awkward. His smile softened and he leaned closer, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

As he pulled back, she relaxed, finally, and said, "You are really good a this!"

"Oh?" he looked askance.

"Being a perceptive and attentive boyfriend. You are a natural."

"I am when I am with you. Because you are you and I am me."

He was a sap. Total sap. And she was apparently a sucker for it. She really only had one response to that and she proceeded to kiss him again.

* * *

If someone told Jack that his life would change so much at the Royal Reception he would have laughed. If someone told him that he would almost lose Kim at the same said Royal Reception he would have rallied against it. But if someone told him that he would become Kim's boyfriend for real on a Tuesday evening, after almost having a fight over security measures of all things, he would have thought that it was a tall tale.

And yet, here he was, kissing Kim like he wanted to for a long time and she was responding with enthusiasm that rivaled his own. Her kisses, her skin, her words, all worked like a drug and he was riding this high and did not want to come down.

Somewhere, in between kisses, he marveled at the situation they were in: pretend betrothed, forced in to this arrangement by the will of some peacock and his own unruly mouth; two friends, who somehow found the way to the true relationship despite the dangers and confusion. Of course, this was all punctuated by really earth-shattering observations.

Like, Kim's short stature was actually perfect for kissing her while standing. Like, her lips were as soft as they looked and tasted better than any fevered dreams. Like, she felt incredibly delicate under his hands right now, even though he knew she could and had taken down stronger opponents. Like, her skin tasted of strawberries and she was sensitive right where the neck met the shoulder. Like, she made soft murmurs of pleasure when they kissed and he was stupidly proud of doing it to her. Like, when she kissed him under the ear, he was ready to grind into her in the most obvious of ways... And they really need to slow down, or it could get embarrassing for him soon.

Once they calmed down a little, the reality of the situation reasserted itself. He was worried again. About Prince and his crazy associates, both friendly and not. About dangers to Kim. He wasn't worried about himself, despite what Kim thought. Kim was the target and he had some paralyzing thoughts about how to protect her, when the danger was unknown and overwhelming. Give him an opponent that was looking straight in the face, and he could take them down. But this... This was different.

Kim, wonderful and a little too optimistic, thought that the engagement party would change things. He wasn't so sure. Prince did not seem like the guy who dealt well with being the loser. In fact, this entire debacle with the proposal and now this awkward courting, proved to Jack that Prince was not the one to give up easily. And he could understand that. But he also thought that Prince Uval by himself wasn't a problem. What worried him, were the enemies or friends who might try to influence the Prince or curry favor with the royal.

Somewhere in the depth of his mind he knew that hiding Kim was probably a better solution, but everything in him rebelled against this idea. _I just got her_ , he wanted to scream. _I just got her._

At least, Kim's dad was on the same page as him. Pepper spray, tazer and the extra phone were good. And he needed to mention to Mr. Crawford to make sure that window were locked at all times...

Still, Jack intended to stick to her as much as he could. And wasn't it convenient and awesome that he was her boyfriend and can do so without much explanation.

 _He was her boyfriend. Real one. With kissing privileges._

He mentally thanked Milton for telling him of the kisses he had with Kim. Part of him, the possessive caveman part, was jealous, but a more sane and reasonable part knew it wasn't a problem. That Milton was no match to him. And part of him, the cocky and confident part, suspected that not many others would be a match. It wasn't even that he was confident in himself. More like he and Kim were inevitable and he was confident in them.

That sounded sappy. Oh, wow, he was sappy. But, then again, that was fine.

He left her bedroom after one kiss goodbye that lasted a full five minutes and instructions to shut the windows and maybe put a bucket under the sill that would cause noise in case of intrusion. Kim shook her head and told him to calm down.

He got home to face his mother, who told him of the party plans and guest lists and he sort of tuned her out, his mind lost in memories of the afternoon. At some point his mother quieted down and just smiled at him and left him be. He finally refocused long enough to remember that he was still worried about Kim, so he called his friends to discuss the news of royal parents' approval.

By the time he, Milton and Jerry were done, they had the outline of the plan. He went to bed somewhat mollified and his dreams for once were not nightmares.

He picked her up next morning and seeing her again - and knowing she was his - propelled him out of the car for a proper greeting. Which they had to cut short, because he apparently left a love bite on her and, no, he was ashamed at all. He wished she didn't cover it up.

Kim was skittish with him at first, like she was self-conscious all of a sudden, blushing and timid, and he realized that as much as he was always unsure about them, so was she. He kissed her and when she finally relaxed enough to begin eating her toast he asked her out.

"I hope you will go back to being comfortable eating around me soon."

She looked at him in question.

"I... that is... Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He spoke quickly, somehow timid himself.

"On a Wednesday?" she said unsure.

"Well, if we are to be engaged on Saturday, I think we should at least have couple of dates beforehand, don't you think?" His tone was light and teasing and she responded in kind by assuming a mock-serious expression.

"I agree. I was just thinking that when you announced that we were betrothed that I would normally go on a date and have a kiss with a guy, before agreeing to marriage."

"Sorry about that, but ends justify the means and all that. And we are doing it a little backwards, but... Date?"

"Date." she answered with a smile and he returned it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is a bit of quieter chapter. I wanted to get Kim and Jack used a little to the new status and revel in their togetherness before I bring in some excitement to them.

Kim, no longer on the campaign to dress as skimpily as possible, was relieved that combined with her normal style and Jack's steady presence, the school went back to normal with only few leers and nary a comment about her. Jack also upped the PDA level, managing to keep it sweet and constant and everyone, who did not know about the auction, got the message that they were together.

Of course, their friends, Milton and Grace specifically, immediately figured out that the two of them went from pretend to real the moment Kim and Jack entered the school. Milton looked at them for all of a second and turned to Jerry and Grace with one hand open, palm up. Grace grumbled something, but looked through her wallet and gave him a twenty dollar bill. Milton bowed and said a haughty _thank you_ and then turned to Jerry, making a 'come here' motion with his hand.

Jerry turned to Jack and, with a betrayed look in his eyes, said, "You could not wait until after the Prince was gone? Not cool man, not cool..." He then turned to Milton, "I don't have it now. Wait till later, OK?"

"That's OK. I can wait. The satisfaction of knowing that I was right will keep me entertained."

"Seriously?! You made bets on us?" Kim said incredulous, looking from one face to another.

"Yeah. Us, and Rudy, and Phil, and Bobby." Jerry said helpfully.

She was fuming and wanted to tell them off, but Jack leaned over to kiss her temple and she melted a little. There was a chorus of _aww_ and _gross, TMI_ , but most of her friends were smiling.

"First, shame on you all for betting on us. Second, how did you know?" She spoke addressing Milton.

"There was a pretty good chance that Jack would be riled up after the non-date, plus the kiss story." He said confidently and then said in a stage whisper, "You should have seen his face yesterday. He was all crazy eyes and stubborn determination. Really, simple assumption after that." His voice returned to normal as he gestured towards Jack, "and look at him today. Incandescently happy and has not stopped smiling since you got in."

Jack only smiled wider and lazily told Milton, "Do you want to revisit that conversation about dogs and bales of hay?"

Milton's face went from smug to scared in nanosecond and he whispered heatedly, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The rest of them had no idea what was going on, but after a moment Milton handed over his money to Jack and muttered, "Congratulations, man."

Since it was Wednesday, they had another PE class. And, like last week, Kim was once again struck by how good-looking Jack was.

She blatantly stared at him during class and when they were walking back to the locker rooms, she walked slightly behind to appreciate the view. She was so preoccupied with all sort of day-time fantasies about Jack that when she met his eyes, the look in them punched a bolt of _awareness_ straight to her gut. His warm skin and warmer eyes, that now were so dark and intent... And he was looking at her now like he knew exactly what she was thinking and that that particular knowledge delighted him to no end.

Kim waited for Jack to speak, wanting to take his cue on how to segue from her lecherous ogling into normal conversation, but rather than speak, he proceeded to give her a taste of her own medicine, breaking their stare to check out her body in its 'I just sweated through PE class' glory. Her awareness of herself heightened under his gaze. Her hair was tangled and damp from the work out; her singlet clinging tight across her chest, her face bare and devoid now of her customary light layer of make-up. His jaw clenched at the sight of her legs in shorts, and Kim tried to maintain steady breathing.

Jack smiled and asked in a low and slightly rough voice, which made her stomach flip, "I am glad we are dating now."

The non-sequitur threw her off and she raised her brow at him, "Why?"

"Because last week, after PE, I wanted to kiss you and wasn't sure you would not flip me. And now..." he smiled and looked at her lips again.

"Well, I would not have flipped you," she conceded and blushed madly.

His grin widened. "Good to know."

Kim's mouth went dry and her pulse quickened and she swallowed hard and licked her lips, and his gaze darkened as she did. "Well, I would have tried... Maybe... I don't know..." she said, and she's surprised at how normal she sounded, a little breathless perhaps. Then, seeing his surprised face, she added. "I was debating if I could kiss you myself. I think you wouldn't have flipped me either..."

Jack nodded. And she thought their banter might continue, but then, before she could process, he was pushing off the wall and moving toward her. Kim straightened as he approached, watching as he slid the shirt from his neck, but she didn't approach him, frozen in spot. And this is her last thought before he reached her. She parted her lips as he raised his right hand. He cupped her cheek and leaned down toward her. And Kim waited, she waited for something to happen, for someone to come by and stop this, but no one came in, no apocalypse occurred, instead Jack closed the distance between them and kissed her.

His lips were soft and the kiss was slow and when - she felt so bold now - her tongue touched his, she heard Jack groan. He pressed her back against the wall and Kim arched into him, her right hand on his waist. Beneath her palm, his skin was warm and his muscles hard, and she took opportunity to trace the contour of it going over the hipbone. Jack braced himself against the wall with his left arm, the towel abandoned somewhere beneath them, and she gasped as he eased a leg between hers. It was so unexpected, so forward that her mouth drops open and he took the chance to swoop his tongue in. She could feel _him_ now, right against her thigh and it was both exciting and strange and little intimidating. _She did that to him!_ Her head spun and she clutched at him, stretching up on her toes to surge against his mouth, to press herself further against him. As she did, the hand that was on her waist tightened on her, almost too hard, and he pulled away, his chest heaving for breath.

"Not here," he said.

She nodded her agreement, her voice caught somewhere in her chest with her throbbing heart and the air from her lungs. She licked her lips, tender and full from his kiss, and his hand tightened on her again. Kim opened her eyes to find Jack watching her, and she thought he was going to lean in to kiss her again, and she wanted him to, she might want more, logic out for the count, but then the interruption she feared would happen actually happened, the distant noise of footfalls sounding down the hall. Jack pulled back at the sound and she took in the sight of him, dazed and hot for her.

Jack leaned down to grab the shirt he dropped by her feet, trying to subtly adjust as he did. Straightening, he looked at her again and a lopsided grin appears on his face, so damned cute that she almost shoved him back against the wall to continue the kiss.

"So," he said, twisting the shirt in his hands. "Get changed and go to dojo?"

Kim nodded. She bit her lip to keep down the goofy grin. "Sounds great."

They met up at the parking lot and a short ride later, were at the dojo. Milton tried to collect from Rudy, but once again forfeited the money at Jack's purposeful clearing of the throat.

"I can't believe you'd use blackmail to strip me of my fair earnings, Jack." Milton hissed and Jack only smiled smugly.

"Sometimes you smart mouth gets you in trouble. I am just capitalizing on it."

Milton left muttering, and Kim just smiled at Jack. "Is this your way to pay for the date?"

The smug grin returned. "Yes, it is."

They stare at each other, beaming, then his gaze drops to her mouth, and her stomach flipped and her nerves began to flutter as he said, "I really want to kiss you now. You think Rudy would be OK with it?"

Kim attempted a frown. "I don't know. Depends on whether we want to endure his dismay or his lecture."

She saw him weighing his options and decided to sway him by tilting her face up to his.

Only to drop back on her heels when the office door burst open and Rudy stood there in his usual gi, but the normal clothes did little to mitigate the aura of unmistakable intimidation about him.

"Hey, Rudy," she said, wincing slightly at her awkward squawk.

His voice was warm when he greeted her. "Kim."

It was less warm when he turned to Jack. "Jack."

Jack hasn't moved, or he has, she's realized, but only to angle his body between her and the office doors. In any other circumstance, the realization would make her sigh, both the sigh that she sighs at cute puppy videos and the sigh that she sighs when exasperated by excessive machismo in the twenty-first century. But all Kim could feel now was anxiety at this potential embarrassing conversation with their sensei. Looking at Jack, she said, "Time to face the music."

Rudy watched them, his aura of intimidation increasing as Jack turned around.

"Jack, I was not aware that you had serious intentions towards Kim."

"I am not sure how this is any of your business, but, yes, I am serious about this... her... us." Jack's got adorably flustered by the end of the sentence and she could not keep herself from smiling.

"And what of the engagement and dangers to her?" Rudy continued with all the aura of gravity of the actual sensei.

She was about to respond, an epic rant about how she was right here and the two of them should drop this whole machismo crap, but Jack simply shrugged at this, "More the reasons for me to keep her safe."

Rudy stepped forward then and clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I suppose she could do worse. And you are my best student. And Kim is my second best student. And now you are together. Oh, this is wonderful!"

Jack stared at Rudy, his eyes wide. "Are you… gonna cry?"

"NO!" Rudy said. "I just have allergies. Terrible, terrible dust allergies. And if you two don't go and get changed for practice, I'll make you stay back and clean this place so there is no dust left." Rudy gave them an attempted glare, although it was undermined by the suspiciously shiny eyes.

Once their sensei flounced off to his office again, Jack leaned in and kissed her again, a soft one that confirm for Kim the surprisingly sappy core to the outwardly happy-go-lucky friend.

"And that was just Rudy. Wait till my father finds out about us real dating," she said in warning and Jack's face blanched.

"I'll need reinforcement of why I am doing this then," he spoke with mock-gravity and she smiled.

Jack pressed his mouth to hers, and the kiss was lush and sweet, sweeter than she anticipated given the heady rush she's experienced since they started this whole kissing business. He cupped the back of her neck and settled his left hand low on her waist. Kim draped her arms over his shoulders and breathed him in only for her breath to still as he mimicked his earlier teasing, drawing the tip of his tongue across the seam of her lips in a slow caress. Kim opened her mouth, and Jack darted in, making her clutch at his shirt, making her lean into him and desperately stretching upwards—

"Don't me hose you two now. This is dojo. Its sacred. Only karate and serious business can take place here." They jumped away from each other at the sudden noise and found Jerry standing there with a big bottle of water in hand.

"Serious business? Jerry, you are never serious and there was plenty of times when absolutely mundane things took place here. Need I remind anyone of the boy band times?" Kim said with a glare at the other boy.

"Fine! So we don't always practice karate here, but it does not mean I want to see you making kissy faces a teach other. I may be scarred for life now."

"You are just jealous you don have a girlfriend."

"No! I can get a girl any time. I am a swag master, yo! I am just mad that you lost me some money, that's all."

"Jerry, if only you weren't so oblivious..." Kim said, shaking her head and thinking of all the hints that Grace has been dropping and Jerry not picking.

She grabbed her bag to go change and Jack followed her, giving Jerry another look.

"What? What did I miss? I am confused..."

* * *

Jack took Kim home to get ready and quickly checked the time. He only had hour and a half to finish this in time for the date.

He already had the item with him and he went back to the mall and met his friends. Together, they first went to Jerry cousin first, who supplied them with the mini gadget and charged a small amount - lower than the market rate, Jack, be grateful, Jerry groused - that ate into Jack's savings, but really was worth it. Then they went to meet Milton's uncle, who was a jeweler and it took him all of 40 minutes to mount the gadget to make it less noticeable. It was still a bit bulky and Jack hoped that Kim liked it enough to wear it often. He even asked to put engravings on to all but guaranty that she liked it.

So, suitably armed with an spray of cologne (we are teen boys, Jack, of course, we smell, Milton explained) and a gift, Jack went to pick up his date and girlfriend. It never got old saying that and he took every opportunity to do so.

She opened the door and he stared at her effortless beauty, unsure how he got so lucky.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So, some excitement for Kick in the very end of the chapter. I should probably warn people that it might be triggering because it has description of a physical fight, so proceed with caution.

* * *

"What do you mean a date?" her dad wondered grumpily, frowning as he sat on the couch, a beer balanced on one knee and the TV remote in his other hand. He'd muted it when she walked out in a dress that Grace had helped her pick out specifically for the occasion. It was white with a floral print that she was sure was both sweet and trendy. In fact, her best friend went on about cut and fit and how the little brown belt in the middle made her figure pop, and blah blah blah. All Kim knew was that she felt pretty and Grace gave her a double thumbs-up. So, her outfit was a big fat go.

Fiddling with the cuff of her jean jacket while she sat on the arm of the couch, she said, "Daaaad. It's Jack. I am going with Jack."

"That's what I don't get. Why did he need to ask you out on a date? This is all pretend anyway." Dad shook his head suddenly looking suspicious. "Unless it isn't?"

She could only nod her head and watch his face transform again.

"Isn't there some kind of protocol to that? Shouldn't he ask me first?"

Kim smiled, glancing at her mom, who was sitting sideways on the armchair, her legs daintily crossed under.

With a lighthearted roll of her eyes, Kim turned back to her dad. "He already proposed. Sort of. And we're just going out to a movie."

"Did you know about this?" he asked her mom.

"Yes, I told her." Kim scoffed under her breath. "And I'm seventeen…"

"Hah! I don't care if you're thirty. I wanna know where you're going and I want you to check in when you get there." He stabbed a finger down onto the palm of his hand. "You have some seriously weird admirer that has even more weird friends and enemies!"

Now she really rolled her eyes and went to open the door for Jack, who quickly greeted everyone.

Her dad stepped up to offer Jack a brisk handshake. "Kim tells me you two are going to a movie?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "The Visit? It's playing downtown."

Dad's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, one of them horror movies, right? So you can get your arm around her, hold her while she's scared. Not happening."

At this point, mom was just laughing to herself.

"Kim picked The Visit though, so it's really up to her what she wants to do…" Jack looked over at her.

"We're going." She smiled and turned to her dad. "I'll call you when I get to the theater and when I'm leaving it, all right?" She gathered up her purse and pulled it over her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Jack's clearly not a sociopath, and if he is, I have pepper spray in my purse." She looked over at her date. "It stings, just forewarning."

"Noted," he said, half-smiling.

"Okay." She turned back to her dad. "I'll be home by eleven."

"No later," he told her, his mouth set in a frown, looking far more sullen than she'd ever seen him. She quickly bussed a kiss on his cheek and with that, she walked away, hooking her arm through Jack's and leading him out of the house. While it wasn't ideal, she had to admit, she kind of loved the concerned-dad act.

* * *

They ate in a small, cosy Italian cafe that was half-way between the dive and one of those hipster paradise places, because it was small and family-run, but had a lot of bearded clients in fancy eyeglasses. They were younger than most and the waiter - an older gentlemen with easy manner and slight accent - greeted Jack like he knew him from before. She knew by now that 'his usual' was rigatoni and she chose ravioli, because she wanted to avoid the possible sauce splatter.

Kim couldn't remember much of the movie. She did remember Jack's hand finding hers while the trailers were still playing, and after that all she could focus on was the soft touch of his thumb moving back and forth over her skin. At some point, his arm went around her shoulders in the most cliched way, but they ended up making out, so it was all good.

After the movie got even better. They got frozen yogurt and sat outside the shop at a little table. There was a bit of a chill thanks to the breeze that made her regret having bare legs, but since his gaze kept dropping to where they were crossed, she thought the goosebumps might be worth it. Grace always told her that her legs were one of her better features. She was almost completely sure it was actually her brain, but she appreciated the compliments all the same.

Jack knocked his frozen yogurt off a lot faster than she did, so it was no surprise when he kept trying to steal some of hers. She smacked his spoon away when he tried to scoop a few gummi bears from the top of her dessert, but he only laughed, trying again. She finally threatened with the kissing ban, when suddenly her lips were not moving, because he was kissing her.

He tasted like strawberries. Which made sense since he'd had strawberry frozen yogurt. His lips were warm and smooth and she liked how his hand fit behind her neck, fingers tangled in her hair. His hand pressed to her cheek, fingertips tracing the curve, and his thumb slid down under her mouth as he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers.

She let out a shaky breath and said, "OK, I'll let this slide, but no stealing my desert, Mister."

He laughed, a warm chuckle that made his chest vibrate against hers, and then pressed a short peck again.

They walked to the parking lot, hand in hand, chatting and smiling and every now and then, Jack would kiss her.

He kept kissing her, making their progress in getting to the car pretty slow, what with them tripping over each other's the whole way. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she thought, to anybody else, it probably looked like they were dancing. Terribly, mind you, but dancing all the same. Spinning and moving together, step by step down the sidewalk, their lips only leaving each other to laugh as they stepped on each other's shoes or bumped into some stationary sign or a bush.

It was nice and sweet and... It felt right. She wondered why was she so nervous this morning, when this evening was pure ordinary magic. No princes, or fancy restaurants, or diamonds, but it felt light and happy and as natural as breathing.

She finished her treat and Jack, the gallant, offered to take it to the trash, which was at the end of the lot. She got her phone out to check the messages and was slowly walking to the car, when she thought the sensed someone behind the nearby car.

 _Somebody was hiding there..._

Her bubbly mood immediately dissipated and she looked in the direction Jack went. He was too far and she had to think quick. She may have been overreacting, but caution was a better part of valor after all.

Kim still had her phone out and a few swipes of her thumb later and she had sent a very short message of simply the number 5, because it was right therein the middle of the screen. She hoped Jack would just come to check on her, rather than try and call her. She was walking at a normal pace away from the car and she swore she heard light scraping sound on asphalt.

She slid the phone back into her purse and grabbed another slim handheld device instead, while her other hand searched the pocket of the jacket. Three steps, pivot, turn, and she jammed her handheld taser against her would-be attacker's chest. One idiot down at the price of the element of surprise.

The next one charged at her and she offered a charge of her own. He swatted her arm away and she let it continue the arc right back around to his thigh instead. It was only a glancing blow though, much like the punch he threw that barely grazed her shoulder. He wobbled as the electricity ran up his leg, but actually managed to maintain his footing for a good ten count. She used that count to jab her heel against the back of his calf to help him on the way to the ground. His hands flailed, her hands avoided, and he ended up with nothing more than a grip on the sleeve of her jacket for his troubles.

She pushed the switch on her taser again, but her little weapon was out of juice for now. She sighed and swung the side of the hand directly into the guys elbow, hoping to at least dislodge him. The guy's arm spasmed and his grip failed and she kicked him once in the temple make certain he stayed down this time.

That left her with two.

These guys decided on the paired attack. One made to grab at her that she easily avoided but the other managed to knock her new favorite toy from her hand at the same time. That one used the grip on her wrist to pull her arm, but she easily outplayed him, by jamming the heel of her free hand into his nose when the pulling action got her close enough. She would have followed it with a kick somewhere sensitive, but the other guy managed to grab her from behind and pull her to him. His free arm wrapped around her middle and held her tight against him and she was forced to give him credit for not making the obvious grope in the process.

The first one came sauntering back and she finally got a good look at him in the dim light from a semi-near streetlight. She was sure now that she saw him at the little osteria that they ate at earlier. So, they followed her and this was not just a crime of opportunity.

"You had to make this difficult, didn't you?" he asked with the fake chiding bullshit that made her want to smack him out of principle.

"Oh, you speak? I see you are smarter than the average. Four of you to take on a wee bit me. Didn't think you could take me and my boyfriend together?" She sneered at him.

She shifted slightly, making sure she had a good footing on the uneven pavement. The guy holding her tightened his grip on her wrist and turned it slightly downward, the angle on the uncomfortable edge of the spectrum. The annoying one stepped forward, face right up in her own in a way that let her know he had really enjoyed Phil's spicy falafel.

She saw right over his shoulder Jack running towards them and she, filled with more adrenaline at the sight of him, kicked the man in front of her right between his legs. He doubled over and she sprayed his face, which was now at this right level, with the pepper spray.

The guy reared back straight into Jack, who only hit him twice, but that was enough for the guy to drop down.

The guy holding her, probably realizing that his odds were not so great, loosened his hold on her just enough for her to make a sudden jump upwards and throw her head back, which connected with some part of his face. He released her completely and she moved away from him, letting Jack's fist finish the job.

Her bag had slipped down to be barely hooked around her elbow at the tussle, so she shouldered it up again. She felt the reassuring weight of her phone within it as she gave the scene before her a critical once over.

Most of the men were down for the count, but the sauntering one without the broken nose was struggling to get to his feet. Jack saw it at the same time she did and stomped on his hand since it was so nicely splayed against the pavement, and then followed through with a kick just under his jaw. The guy flopped forward again, down but still not out, and she spared a glance to where her taser had fallen a few feet away.

She picked it up and straightened just in time for Jack to hug her tightly. "Hi, sweetheart," Jack whispered into her hair. She turned in his embrace and, after giving him a quick squeeze, she stepped away afraid that if they got distracted they might miss a surprise attack. "You're OK?"

She nodded and he sighed again. "I am never leaving your side from now on. Although, you handled it pretty well." There was no mistaking the tone of pride in his words. "What did they want?"

She shrugged and then stopped to think, "You think this is related to the Prince?"

It was Jack's turn to shrug. "We should call the police."

"Sure. But now I regret eating ice-cream before. I kinda want one now as a comfort food," she explained. "I have it on good authority that it helps to mitigate the freak outs."

He paused and looked down at her. "You freaking out?"

"Big time," she admitted. The words came out far more high pitched and choked than she intended, but she figured it got the message across. "Going to have a full breakdown. Hopefully away from the eyes of the law enforcement and possible cameras."

He stepped forward in a way that blocked the would-be attackers from her view and took her hand in his own, not even mentioning the way it trembled against his. "It'll be alright," he assured her. "You're safe, and I'm going to keep you that way."

She nodded even though the words glanced off the surface of her current state of mind. "You are serious about not letting me out of your sight now, aren't you?" she asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely," he agreed in a heartbeat. "And I want someone to look at your wrist."

She could only release a knowing sigh, familiar now with Jack's over-protective nature.

"But... we can get some ice-cream to go and eat it at your place after it is all said and done," he added after a moment.

She perked up at these words, "Then we better call the police right away. If we stay much longer, there's no way I can hold off the freak out and I don't want my embarrassment to be witness by strangers."

"There's no need to be embarrassed," he insisted. He tugged gently on the fingers of her good hand and she took it as the full body hug it was meant to be.

She only smiled at that and wondered if all of Jack's adventures prepared him to dealign with the aftermath of such an attack.

He gave her a look like he knew what she was thinking. "Cops, check the wrist, possibly pain meds, and ice cream?" he recited.

"And a hug or two? If you are willing..."

His look changed from playful to heated and he leaned down to claim her lips with his own, the kiss expressing far more than pesky words could say. He broke away somewhat reluctantly and pressed his lips rather chastely against her forehead instead. "More than willing," he smiled, and she could feel his breath against her skin.

She tilted her head back so that he could slot his lips against her own again and, after a brief yet enjoyable delay, whispered, "Best boyfriend ever."

"I am with you. Because you are you, and I am me," he whispered right back. He pulled away somewhat reluctantly, "Also? We might want to ask Rudy for some self-defense training. You need to hit like you mean it, not whether it is a proper form for a Karate match."

She had expected it, but that didn't mean she liked it. She pouted and he flicked her bottom lip lightly in response as he pulled his phone to dial 911. "At least I'm still alive and kicking?" she tried.

He pulled her close again and pressed his lips against the top of her head before he said, "Yeah, alive and kicking."


	18. Chapter 18

Talking to police took longer than expected, especially when Kim's parents showed up and over reacted to the story. Her dad called Mr. Brooks and Kim, who was afraid of the freak-out, instead slipped into a super-quiet and seemingly lethargic state. Jack could only guess that it was just another reaction to the stress and had to forcibly remind Mr. Crawford that Kim was still reeling from the attack and the two of them left the scene. Jack took her home all the while stealing glances at her. She was still quiet and stared at her hands.

He was worried about her reaction and skipped the ice-cream part. At least her wrist was examined by EMT that showed up with the police. It was not sprained, merely sore, but she kept rubbing it absent-minded and he wanted to turned around and kick the attackers some more for hurting her.

They got to her house and Jack walked with her through the door, when she went straight for the kitchen. There, she got the ice cream carton and sat at the island with a spoon and began eating straight from the box. All of this she did without a talking or acknowledging him in any way. Part of him felt uncomfortable and unsure at what to do, but another part of him hated to see her like this. He himself did not even stop to think about the attack or the attackers. That whole incident felt like any other scrape and fight he's gotten into with only added layer of Kim being in danger. He suspected that Kim was more worried now than before because of the specter of Prince and his enemies, who might try to take her or hurt her and that was has made her 'freak out.'

She was still eating although he suspected she was not tasting the flavor of the sweet at all - her movements were automatic and her face impassive.

Finally, unable to watch this go on for much longer he sat next to her and stopped her hand on the way to her mouth by gently taking it and moving the spoon close to his lips. She startled and looked at him with huge eyes, but then the recognition set in and she let the spoon continue its movement into his mouth.

The next spoonful they delivered together into her mouth and then next one after that into his. At some point Kim stopped looking at the spoon and only looked at him, her eyes no longer troubled. He, on the other hand, never stopped looking at her and was glad when her expression lost that 'thousand-yard' stare.

The ice cream was melting a little and a bit of it fell off the soon and landed just under Kim's lips. He couldn't help himself and leaned in to wipe it off. Her eyes widened at first, but then dropped to his lips and he was suddenly very aware that they were alone at the house.

"Do..." He stopped to clear his suddenly dry throat. "Do you want those hugs now?" He said, barely recognizing his own voice it was so low and rumbly.

She nodded and he noticed her pupils were wide, making her eyes dark and mesmerizing. She slowly licked the drop of ice cream ftom the bottom lip and he had to struggle to breath.

The spoon fell out of their hands as Jack moved his arm to trace her face from the chin, along the jawline, gently touching the bottom of the ear and finally burying it in her soft hair. He held the back of her head and tilted it up a little and repeated the same action with his own tongue. He traced the outline of the lip and her mouth dropped as she exhaled _Jack,_ her breath cool and sweet.

He swopped in for a kiss, suddenly ravenous for the taste of the treat from her month.

She squeaked a bit as he pressed his lips to hers, fingers ghosting up her jaw while he kissed her as tenderly as he could, afraid to scare her.

It was funny, the way touching her made all other sounds dissipate - the hum of the refrigerator faded away, and all he could hear was his own pulse in his ears, the quiet gasps she made as he moved his mouth over hers.

He had never kissed her so gently before. He'd never had to try so much - Jack, once her got permission to kiss Kim, was always too eager and too ready for anything soft and gentle. But right now, with her reacting to the attack, all the rules had changed, and his stomach actually fluttered when he felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip.

As Jack tilted his head to deepen the kiss he was hit with a powerful sense of what could have been, taking him back to the parking lot and seeing his girl fighting valiantly.

He grew more frantic after that, pushing her jacket off her shoulders and then wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and groaning when she moaned into his mouth. Their position was awkward, with him still seating, so he got up and pressed her against the counter and leaning over her a little. Her leg came naturally between his and the height difference made it so _he_ was right against her hipbone, the friction and pressure feeling so good. She made an surprised noise and he was about to pull back, thinking that it was too much for her, when she moved her hip in what could only be a deliberate way.

 _Oh..._ It was now his turn to make a surprised noise.

Still, it must have been uncomfortable for her, because she pulled away and he followed her lips blindly, until his clever girl put both hands behind her on the counter and hoisted herself up onto it. He grinned because, for all her wit and intellect, this was the best idea she'd ever had.

Jack stood back and looked over her - eyes wide and bright, lips red and swollen, hair mussed from his hands - and took his time letting his gaze drag over the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the rosy flush spread across her cheeks. She sort of rolled her eyes at him and tugged on his belt loops to bring him closer. He leaned into her and, when she parted her legs to make room for his hips, he couldn't help but grind against her and, _oh,_ it felt _amazing_.

"God, Kim," he said, kissing the side of her neck, making a point of freshening up the bite mark from yesterday.

"Shh, just... more..."

There was need in her voice and he wanted to draw more out of her, so he kissed his way across her collarbone and up the side of her jaw. She grasped at his shirt, making these little sounds at the back of her throat, and, _oh,_ they weren't really even kissing and this topped the list of the best makeout moments of his entire life.

When he finally met her lips again the kiss was sloppy and hungry, all nipping teeth and teasing tongues. Kim arched against him just as he dragged a hand along her side to bring his fingers _oh so_ close to her breast, close enough for his touch to gently graze the outline of it and even through the fabric of her dress and the bra it felt so, _so_ , good. He kept running his hand up and down, slowly creeping closer and closer to her breast, until he was cupping it and she made a chocked noise, which made him even harder and he had to pull back to look at her, to see if she felt it too.

He almost wished he hadn't, though, because her mouth was swollen and her eyes were dark and all he wanted was to get lost in her forever.

But she was reacting to the attack, he reminded himself. She was freaking out.

 _Crap._

It was an out of body experience, moving away from her. But it felt like a necessity - an attempt at respect for her well-being - as they untangled their arms and legs until they were once again sitting side by side at the island.

"Sorry," he said, tucking one lock of hair behind her ear. "Got a little carried away there."

"Me too." She nudged him with his elbow and smiled. "I just- well, it's been a weird evening. But, just so you don't beat yourself up over it, I liked it and I needed it."

He pecked a light kiss on the tip of her nose in gratitude. "Yeah, it was a weird evening. Are you OK now?" he asked unsure how to broach the freak-out part.

"Yeah," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I liked the date part very much."

His hear swelled at this and it shouldn't have, but it did, because it was Kim and he wanted her to like everything about him.

Which reminded him...

"So, in light of everything that already was happening in our lives and because of what happened tonight..." He stopped to try and gather his thoughts. "I made something for you. It is like a last resort sort of thing. In cases, where you are gone and none of the other things and people can't help you..."

He stopped and pulled out a jewelry box out.

She looked at him with solemn face, her eyes widened dramatically and he rushed to explain. "It's a bracelet." He opened the box to let her see inside. She carefully lifted it out and looked at the dark-green stone with an engraved hieroglyph closely.

"This looks familiar... Is this...?" She stopped and looked at him again, although the look was more wondering than surprised.

"Yes, it's one of those stones you gave me before the fight with Kai in China. I picked the smallest so it won't be too bulky on your hand." He took the bracelet out of her slack fingers and went on to explain. "I had added this mini GPS tracker to the back of the stone and the jeweler mounted everything on in this setting. So you won't actually see the tracker, but it is there and if you are ever in situation where we are separated, or your emergency phone is not working, or you are..."

The rest of his words died on his lips because Kim kissed him.

Hard.

He returned the kiss just as enthusiastically and they kissed like this for a bit, before she pulled away, breathing heavily. "I can't believe you kept it all this time."

"Well, it was from you..." he said quickly and then nearly blushed at how it sounded.

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled softly at him, "Does this mean the other ...?"

"Yeah, I have your J+K bracelet still."

She kissed him again, softer this time. "You are such a sap sometimes. Don't worry. I'll wear it always."

With that, he put the bracelet on her showing the way the hidden clasp worked.

* * *

Kim's parent finally returned from dealing with the police and their report was that the four attackers were some minor criminals and it was quite possible that the attack was merely them taking an opportunity to rob her. Nothing indicated that it was connected to the Prince, but her dad was riled up and wanted to keep her at home again, Only a gentle reminder by her mom that they both had to work, leaving Kim alone at home during the day, stopped him.

Jack left after that and she indulged in some fussing over her that her parents insisted on. It was fine. Kim did not expect that she would react like this to the attack, but she remembered vividly feeling alone and vulnerable when these attackers confronted her.

Unsurprisingly, Jack's steady presence (and his amazing, blush-inducing hugs) and the gift went a long way to make her feel better.

Mr. Brooks sent her an email and she cursed quietly at the message. Apparently, Prince Uval found out about the attack on her (how, how?) and made a statement that was strategically overheard by others, who also strategically spread it around that he was very concerned about this event and took any offence against her person as the offense against him, because she was a close friend and he cared deeply about her well-being. In Mr. Brooks' estimation that statement served as his ostensible alibi to make sure people knew he had nothing to do with this, but also reinforced the idea of her relative importance to the Crown Prince.

The early results to this development were that people in Hakhamkhistan thought it was terrible that she as attacked, but also were touched that their Prince was so concerned with the safety of the girl, who was not his to worry about, but oh, wasn't it romantic that he did anyway? Because heart wanted what it wanted... Kim was glad that Jack was not getting any of these updates or that he did not speak Hakhmakhi. This would have driven him nuts and she was sure he would have camped out in her house if he knew.

She was in her bed reliving the day and staring at the bracelet and wondering how and when he managed this all. Sometimes, his thoughtfulness and protective nature would strike her, making her realize just how lucky she was to have him. She smiled to herself and sent him a picture of her wrist with the bracelet on with the words _Good night. I am sure I'll sleep soundly tonight._

His response was fast. _It looks good on you. Sleep tight._

She fell asleep with a smile already dreaming about her best friend and his impossibly sappy ways.

A/N: this was a little shorter than usual, but I wanted a stand alone chapter for them to advance their understanding and relationship. I mean, this is technically only the second day of them dating...


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Kim woke up to a sunlight (and an annoying alarm) and stretched out on her bed. A slight soreness in her wrist reminded her of what went down last night and she brought her hand to check out the bracelet from Jack. Studying it now, she thought she saw where the GPS tracker was soldered on, but more importantly, she realized that the two metal prongs on the sides that held the stone had letters J and K engraved in the metal. She smiled widely at this and went about her day with the pep in her step.

The plan for today was the usual for her - school, dojo - but she was asked to stay out of the house while the Prince visited with her parents. In fact, she and Jack were supposed to go on another date today just to drive the point that despite Uval's interest, she was very much spoken for. For the sake of fairness, Kim decided to ask Jack out this time and was smiling to herself, thinking that her choice of the date would involve karaoke, which Jack hated, but would probably do for her anyway.

By the time she got downstairs, she was dressed in a deep-green patterned sweater to match her new jewelry. She even put a thin green headband to complete the accessorizing. Her mom was first to notice the bracelet and smiled and winked at Kim. Her dad grumbled that he hoped it did not mean that more young men would be coming to ask for her hand in marriage. She laughed like her life was some sort of vaudeville and told her dad that this jewelry was also a tool of protection with the way to track her if necessary. That part he liked very much and nodded to himself as if approving of Jack finally.

At school, both Milton and Jerry gave her bracelet a second look and she knew that they were involved in getting this done. She was kind of choked up, when she thought about her friends and the length they went to help her now. She stood there, blinking the sudden tears away and it was Milton, who noticed it. His face softened, looking at her, and he wrapped a hand around her shoulders, "We are Wasabi Warriors, Kim. We have each others backs."

She nodded, not trusting her voice quite yet, when Milton continued, "And if you even hear that story about dogs and bales of hay, just remember this moment, OK?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly continued, "So, what's the plan for today? Aren't your parents meeting the Prince?"

* * *

They were at the lunch, when she brought up the need for a date.

"So, it is Thursday and you know what that means?" she started out and looked at her friends.

"Taco night at my house," said Jerry.

"Chemistry quiz tomorrow, so studying tonight," if possible, Milton looked excited.

"The Vampire Diaries are on," added Grace and when everyone looked at her she said, "What?"

Kim shook her head, "No, no, and no," she said looking at each of her friends as she did that and turned to Jack, who looked like he just drank something sour.

"That peacock will be at your house wooing your parents."

"Bingo!" she gave him a nod and went on, "And to prevent any appearance that I am at all interested, I plan to be anywhere but there."

Jack perked up and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Grace squealed, "Oh, you can come to my place and we can watch the VD together!"

"Uhm, Grace, are you aware that you just used the abbreviation for the venereal disease in describing your favorite show?" Milton said politely, his lips barely twitching.

Grace made a squawking noise and quickly said, "What? Only you would think that. I bet Jerry doesn't even know that."

"Know what? VD? What's that? I am confused..."

"See! And why is it even called venereal?" Grace said and at this point Kim, Jack and Jerry all groaned and glared at her. "What?!" she asked exasperated.

"The term venereal disease took its name from the Roman name for the goddess of love - Venus. In Latin orthography, her name is indistinguishable from the noun _venus_ \- sexual love or sexual desire - from which it is derived. Venus was Roman attempt at assimilating a foreign and exotic myth of Aphrodite. Interestingly, the term for syphilis, the most common venereal disease throughout human history, was ... ow, what was that for?"

Milton was rubbing his shoulder, which Jack punched, and glared at the other boy.

"Sorry, dude. I am not sitting through another of your lectures. Especially this kind." Jack said unapologetic.

"Fine, remain uneducated, your common brute." Milton huffed while Grace was looking at him slack-jawed.

"Now you know why you can't ask him anything." Jerry said sympathetic. "Once he starts, it's like adding baking soda to vinegar... Instant unstoppable reaction."

"Jerry... You actually learned something after all..." Milton said in awe and looked at his curly-haired friend.

"Oh, crap! I now sound like him. Quick, Grace, lets go and move away from patient Zero. I think nerdiness is contagious." Jerry got up and took Grace's hand. Together they walked away, with Jerry gesticulating with one hand, while holding Grace's hand in another.

"Did he just use chemistry _and_ biology to make a move on a girl?" Milton said impressed, his blue eyes wide.

"That's my boy," Jack muttered proud and beaming.

"I don't know what just happened, but I think Grace would be watching Vampire Diaries with someone else tonight." Kim added, shaking her head, but also smiling because it would seem that Grace and Jerry might finally be happening.

"Well, we can always study for our chemistry quiz together, but I plan to have the study session with Julie and you know how she is about us..." Milton stopped and looked wearily at Jack, who was frowning at him. "Not that there is an 'us'... Never has been..." He stopped again and went on. "Only in the minds of jealous and insecure people. I mean, come on, we have hardly anything in common. I mean there are martial arts, and school, and dojo, and the Wasabi Warriors, and the pretend dating plan..." Here, Kim as ready to just kick him to make him stop. "You know what? I'll go and find Julie. We have to arrange for the study session."

He left very quickly after that and Kim turned to look at Jack, whose face transformed from the scowl into a soft smile.

"Jack! You did that on purpose! Why did you look at Milton like you want to murder him? You are not jealous. I know you are not."

"I am not. But it was kind of funny see him flounder."

"You are so bad." She slapped his wrist lightly, but he caught her hand and held on.

"But you like me anyway." He said confidently as he fingered the bracelet on her hand.

"Yeah, I kinda do..." she leaned in and planted a small kiss on his nose. "Come on a date with me?"

"On a Thursday? Before the quiz?" Jack made dramatic face and widened his eyes, which made the pattern in his irises visible, because their faces were so close.

"Yes, on Thursday, before the quiz. Let's live dangerously."

"I like the way you think Ms. Crawford. What were you thinking? Movies? Dinner? Skate park?"

"Well, it is a Thursday night..." she trailed off and waited.

"Ugh... Karaoke night at the cafe. That's what you were driving at earlier..." He pulled back, but still held on to her hand.

She squeezed it harder and made her best puppy eyes face, "Please... Pretty please..."

"Fine! But only because that peacock will be at your house. So, it's like, dire circumstances and what not..."

She smiled widely and kissed him again.

* * *

Jack was pleased to see that Kim had shaken off her earlier reaction to the attack. She was happy and bubbly, touched the bracelet often, and her eyes twinkled up at him every time they looked at each other. The new boyfriend part of him was floating on cloud nine and wanted to soak up this happy day. The rest of him, protective and worried, kept going over the attack and the conversation he had with Mr. Crawford and Mr. Brooks late last night.

They called him up, when he was already in bed and his first thought was that something happened to Kim already. She was fine. For now at least. But the two men called him to explain how the attack was a very serious incident and they expected escalation of such incidents until the Prince officially relented. The four imbeciles that he and Kim took down, were really just some inept petty criminals, who were not working in conjunction with any more serious parties. But they were smarter than he gave them credit for. They have been paying attention to Prince Uval and noticed his preoccupation with Kim. It wasn't such a leap of logic for them to decide that she might be of some importance. In their case, they thought that she was from a rich family and they merely wanted to steal things from her, expecting some seriously expensive accessories.

Mr. Brooks expected that Prince's statement about the attack and tomorrow's visit with the Crawfords, information on which was also strategically circulated, would all but ensure that someone would try to influence the Prince by using Kim. Her dad was threatening to go into hiding, but Mr. Brooks hoped that a firm refusal and a well-publicized betrothal would do the trick. So, they only had to worry about two more days at most.

Seeing Kim's reaction to the attack, her dad worried about letting Kim know that it was not a random coincidence. So he appealed to Jack to keep this information to himself, but to also be aware that there could be more danger to her. They agreed that Kim should stay away from the house while Prince visited and Jack was tasked with arranging a place for her to be that would be public, but relatively easy to monitor and secure.

"Karaoke night at the cafe. Kim loves karaoke. They have it every Thursday. We can be there while Prince is at the house and it's usually a small crowd of regulars."

"All right. Give me the name and address and make sure to keep her in your sights as much as possible."

The conversation ended, but Jack wasn't sleepy anymore. Worry over Kim seemed overwhelming and he wished he could see her with his own eyes to make sure she was safe. He did not think him showing up at night would be acceptable, so he settled on the next best thing. When Jerry's cousin sold him the GPS tracker, he also installed the app to monitor it on his phone. It was meant to be used for tracking, but Jack tapped the little icon on his phone and stared for a while at the red pin on the map that corresponded to Kim's home address.

She was home. Safe and sleeping. Soon he, too, drifted to sleep with the phone in his hand still opened on the tracker app...

They were at the dojo, learning the new combination of moves, when the messenger came in looking for Kim. Like Jack suspected, it was a message from Prince. Uval stayed away from the flowers and jewelry and instead sent a box of chocolates. Of course, it was expensive, exclusive, imported form Switzerland, etc. etc. etc. Jack kept the scowl off his face, because Kim's own face was cloudy and she frowned deeply at the note attached to it. The messenger still stood there, clearly waiting for an answer.

Kim was at first undecided as what to do, but then, something occurred to her, because she marched outside with box still in hand and the rest of them followed her out. She kept walking right into Phil's shop and when they were inside, she turned to Jerry and handed him the box.

"Here, I don't want chocolates right now, but it would be a shame to let them go to waste." Jerry took it and immediately opened the box and grabbed one out.

Kim approached Phil and when he saw her, Jack was struck to see a very genuine smile cross his face. "Ahh, Kims, my dear. I have your drink ready." He passed her that dairy drink that Kim insisted was actually tasty and she took a first sip.

"Phil, do you have any of the kulcha there? I swear, they are the best sweet Hakhmakhistan has to offer." Jack was sure that her voice was louder than usual and he thought he knew where she was going with that. "I mean, I always thought that home made stuff is better than anything store bought."

"Oh, I have a batch just for you. You know this is my mom's recipe." Phil was beaming at Kim and passed her a small box of cookies. "Ohh, and ever since you ate them, more people ask for those. I even got people calling asking for delivery."

Kim nodded and smiled and took the cookies from Phil. Then, very deliberately, she ate one and walked to Jack. "You should try it Jack. I don't think I never ate anything so sweet." She fed him the cookie in her hand and Jack took it, knowing that Kim was doing this all for show, but also kind of fascinated by this play. He swallowed the bite and she asked him breathlessly, "So, you like?"

"I say your kisses are sweeter..." her eyes twinkled and he kissed her briefly, but deeply, just because he could, "... but these are not bad. No bad at all." He turned to Phil, "You have any more of these kulcha?" At the other man's nod, he continued, "Wrap another box to go... I think Prince Uval must be home-sick by now. I am sure a home made treat would be just what he needs."

They left the falafel shop hand in hand, their friends trailing behind them like their own entourage and Jack felt weirdly like they have just thrown a gauntlet.

"What was that, Kim?" Milton said the moment they were inside the dojo.

"That was me taking control of some of the situation," Kim said coldly. "Prince has been imposing his attentions on me and forcing the issue. That awful non-date was the first time I told him off and it felt good. It drives me nuts that in their weird culture, only my betrothal to Jack stops the Prince. Not my likes or dislikes, not my interests or wishes, not even my age... This is me telling him I don't like him and his courtship."

"I think the kiss drove the point quite well. I told you, the kiss is a great shorthand for communicating that sort of message," Milton mused. "I suspect that this would be all over their social media soon." He went on looking at this phone.

"What? How? I thought it was the Prince and his buddies who released the information about me over there?"

"Well, there are Hakhmakhi people here and one user - TootsieCA - has been the treasure trove of the information on the riveting love triangle involving the Prince, you and Jack." Milton said absently as he was still scrolling down the screen of his phone.

"TootsieCA?... Phil... Really? And how do you know that? You don't speak Hakhmakhi, do you?" Kim spoke as she grabbed Milton's phone out of his hands, when he ignored her.

"Kim! Give it back!" She just shook her head and put the phone behind her back. "Fine, yes, it is Phil. And no, I don't speak Hakhmakhi. But, I _maybe_ helping him with his posts and the narrative these posts propel. You should know, that TootsieCA got into several Twitter spats with KiVal shippers, because TootsieCA is a Kick-er all the way and will go down with that ship." Milton said quickly and ended his speech with a puffed chest and a raised finger.

His great dramatic moment was interrupted by a soft beep of his phone and Kim looked at his phone screen. Jack angled his head to read over her shoulder already expecting what he would see there. Sure enough, TootsieCA posted a great picture of Kim feeding him a cookie and another picture of them kissing in the falafel shop. The beep was the notifications of re-tweets.

The post was popular. Very popular. It would seem that their smooching was spreading all over the Hakhmakhi Twitterverse like wildfire. What the corresponding texts were about, he would not know, but one thing was clear: hashtags _Kick_ and _Kulcha_ and _Kulchakisses_ were trending.

Kim lifted her head to stare at their redhead friend. Before she could come up with something to say Jack spoke first, "Dude... Thanks, I think... I am kind of creeped out by all the shipping, but thanks for the assist...?"

Milton nodded wearily and then raised his fist, "Wasabi!"

"Wasabi!" the other three chorused back.


	20. Chapter 20

They were at the cafe and Kim was making that weird dancing while seated to the beat of the music. He guessed he should be grateful that she wasn't doing it while standing. Although, when she decided to sing, dancing would happen anyway.

She did not go home to change, instead simply switching her jeans for a skirt that she apparently brought with her to school. He would have to admit that her careful coordination of the outfit with the bracelet was nice. The skirt was pale yellow with small flowers on the border that were mostly green and he thought she looked really-really pretty.

They actually checked out TootsieCA account, Milton helping them with the basic understanding of what was being said about the whole situation. Phil/Milton was clever and had the funniest put-downs of anyone who did not agree with them. It was probably because of that the account was popular. Uval and his courtship were dragged though mud over its old-fashioned ideas, choices of wooing methods, general likelihood of winning, general attitude about friends and gratitude, and even sartorial choices.

Prince was evicerated on the social media of his country for the fancy chocolate move. People of Hakhmakhistan, suitably patriotic, laughed at their Prince and teased him over spending money to impress the girl, only to fail when she refused Swiss chocolates for the sake of kulcha. People traded kulcha recipes tagging them as _betterthanchocolate_. Someone noticed that Jerry was eating the ill-fated chocolates instead of Kim and suggested that Prince try his luck with Jerry.

By far the most popular was the _kulchakisses_ hashtag and the corresponding picture. Jack would readily admit that it was strange to see himself like this, especially when he and Kim were kissing. That people had opinions on them as a couple was weird, but he thought that it was mostly in support of his relationship with Kim, so he was willing to overlook that general sense of invasion of privacy.

Despite the overall support for them, he still remembered the warnings of Mr. Crawford and Mr. Brooks. He checked the cafe continuously, but nothing stood out to him and he was beginning to relax. Finally, it was Kim's turn to sing and she skipped to the small stage with a smile. As always, her singing was good, even if her dancing wasn't. She finished her song and people clapped politely.

 _So far so good._ He was checking his phone for a message from Kim's dad that Prince was gone and they could come back home.

Kim was just holding up her glass to take a sip, when the Frank and Randy showed up at their table.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Jack growled to himself, throwing his spoon onto the table. Like he needed these idiots on top of everything. "What do you want?" he said sullenly.

"Don't think I forgot how you stole my date with Kim! It was my chance. I had the money!" Frank said belligerent and Jack sighed.

"Right. In case if you haven't noticed, Kim is my girlfriend and you had no chance anyway." He tried to be polite, unwilling to engage the idiots and miss a possible attack from someone else.

Of course, Frank never was particularly smart and decided to let his fists do the talking. Jack grabbed the hand as it flew straight at his face, catching it in his fist and turning to punching through the chest with another. Frank stumbled back and almost fell to the ground with garbled, mumbled words. Scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration, he turned to Kim.

"Sorry. You might want to get away. I don't want you pretty outfit to get all messy."

He swore he heard Randy mumble something about wanting to see Kim get messy and he clenched his jaw.

"Oh, no problem there. I didn't wear my jeans, because _hello_ this is a date, and there is only two of them, so I'll just sit this one out." She got up and scooted over to the register. "Get rid of them quick, please! I want to do another song!"

The next attack came from Randy, who was significantly worse fighter than Frank and was poorly coordinated. He made a lumbering move at Jack, who simply dodged, grabbing Randy's hand in the process to twist it behind the boy;s back and driving him into the table face first. Randy made a _ooof_ sound an went a little slack. Jack let go of him when he heard movement behind him and he leaped around, landing in front of Frank in a crouch.

He did not wait for Frank to move and surged forward, driving his shoulder into the other boy's center mass. This was practically a football move and it was effective, as Frank fell backwards and was breathless.

Jack stepped back and looked at the two bodies sprawled around. Just like yesterday.

They were attacked. _Again._

Next time he'd make sure to take Kim out somewhere far away from Seaford and its surprisingly unsafe public places.

"I wonder if I would be allowed to come here ever again. I mean, they hardly get this kind of excitement here," Kim said coming closer to him. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'd offer to go to my place, but I am sure your dad has opinions on that."

Joan showed up and took a look at the scene. "The usual then?"

"The usual," Kim answered and Joan sighed loudly.

"Come on boys. Come with me and let these nice people to have a good night."

His phone beeped and he gave it a quick glance.

 _'He's out of the house._ ' was a message from Mr. Crawford.

There was another notification on his search filters: Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer and Kick. Apparently TootsieCA had another post about Uval striking out with Kim's parents. This was a planned action: Milton was sure that the tide of public opinion would sway Prince to abandon his pursuit of Kim. Some of the first responses were along the lines of praising Kim's parents as 'good honorable people to refuse a Prince because of the betrothal' and 'of course they would. Jack is so much better' linking to the post about the fight during the Royal Reception, where Jack was fighting for their Prince.

He guessed life could be worse than having weird online notoriety. Relieved that at least the formal refusal already was in place, he took Kim's hand and went home.

One more day and then it would be the engagement party. After that, this whole betrothal charade would be over.

* * *

"You still owe me, you know."

She was not specific, but her eyes lit up mischievously. A smile formed on her full, pink lips and she lifted her chin. Aware that she was teasing him, he smiled back. "Then you should let me know immediately, Ms. Crawford. I do not want to be remiss in my obligations."

Gesturing at the ice cream shop that they were passing, she said, "I distinctly remember a promise of the sweet yesterday..."

He smiled back, "oh, if you want more sweets, we can definitely do that." He made as if to take the turn, but Kim stopped him with the hand on his arm.

"Well, now is not an ideal time. But we do have some time to collect on those hugs..."

They were at traffic stop so he cut her off with his mouth, feeling her lips curve as he slipped his tongue in. Before he could go any further, there was honking from behind and he started driving again, laughing when Kim squeaked at the sound of the horn.

When they pulled up to the street her house was on, Jack wisely parked couple of houses away. He killed the engine and turned to Kim, only to find her already looking at him with soft eyes.

Before he even registered the move, he was kissing her again, sliding his hand under her hair to cradle her head. She sighed into him, twisting in her seat to place both her hands on his shoulders. Her lips were so soft, parting sweetly as he nipped at her bottom one, teasing. Their tongues tangled, hot, wet, and a little desperate. With a muffled sound of frustration, Jack yanked her closer, the console between them making him angry. She smiled against his lips and then used her hands on his shoulders to lift up. Ohh... He took hold of her hips and pulled her against him and suddenly he had a lapfull of Kim, her forward motion pressing the weight of her breasts against his chest, making him instantly hard.

He tried, he did, to keep her off his hard length, somehow worried that it would scare her off now that she was not reeling from the aftermath of the attack. But Kim was so sexy and her hot mouth on his neck so tortuously good, he kind of lost track of that task and then she was sitting right on top of him - warm, almost hot - her skirt riding high and giving him new skin to explore.

And he did. She was gorgeous, with satin smooth skin, plump lips, and a firm, rounded butt. All of her was far beyond his dreams. His fevered dreams, where she was under him. Over him. Against the wall. However he could imagine her.

His hand was creeping up her thigh on the outside and when he felt the edge of her panties - good grief, they were lacy! - he stopped short of going further. Not that he didn't want to, but (a) he wasn't sure he wouldn't blow his load, if he did, and (b) this was Kim.

He needed distraction.

Hands now firmly on her waist, he kissed up to her ear, "you think we'll ever get a date without fights?'

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not my favorite idea of a date, but it seems like kind of our thing.." she stopped to kiss his neck, right behind the ear, which apparently was his weak spot, and whispered lowly, "and I like how they usually end."

His heart flipped over with a thump at her causal acceptance of the direction they seemed to be heading. Confidence bumping up, he just smiled and gave her hair another little tug to move her away from his weak spot. Not that it helped. Heat curled in his stomach at her small gasp, her eyes flickering to his mouth.

"Sassy girl." His voice was rough, as he struggled to remember he was supposed to be wooing her properly - they just started dating! - instead of thinking that the back seat of the car would be more comfortable, where he could lay her out and climb on top, and explore more of her. Jack cleared his throat, moving his hand out of her hair before it became a fist, holding her in place for his mouth. "When the engagement is over and that peacock leaves, we can date without pressure. Maybe even not have a fight as part of the date."

"Yes. That would be great. But I hope it will still end this way."

He laughed, warm amusement sparking within him when she didn't let him forget where they were, the position they were in. Crap, he's so far gone and they haven't even made it past the first week of dating. Being fake betrothed did not count, did it? Or being in love with her all this time?

"Kiiim, you are literally killing me here..." he pleaded with her, voice shaky and hoarse, when she traced the curve of his ear with her tongue.

She had the decency to relent, but not before giving him a smug smile.

"Now..." Kim carefully scooted backward, resting her butt against his knees and keeping herself off of him - mercifully - but leaning in to wind her arms around his neck. Jack let her pull him down until her mouth brushes across his lips, and his eyes slide close on a shaky breath. "If I promise not to take advantage of you, do you think we could..." she licked her lips and, really, he only was a human.

"Yes."

He felt her grin, then her mouth was on his again, hot and greedy. They lost themselves in exploring, nipping and sucking each other's lips, his hands inching up her ribs to rest just below her breasts. Pulling back a few inches, he watched her eyes as he cupped one of them in his hand, where it fit perfectly, and, feeling like he was drunk and courageous, grazed her nipple with the thumb. It tightened under the pad of his finger, pushing against the thin fabric of her sweater, and then it's her turn to draw in a stuttering breath as her gaze turned hooded and dark. She leaned a little into his palm and he was not sure it this position was any better than previous one, but he was fairly sure that she was as turned as he was at the moment. Her head dropped into the crook of his shoulder and her little hand was doing the exploration of its own. She ran the palm over his chest again and again, tracing invisible contours and catching his nipple in the process. He could not help it. He moaned, deep and low into her hair and then pulled her head up and kissed her, hungry, deeply, invading the mouth and biting lips... at his point not caring that his hands on her were clutching her tightly and only seeking to be close to her...

The relative quiet of the car was suddenly shattered by a loud trill of the phone, only to be followed by a beep of another.

Jack jumped, cursing, as his phone kept ringing loudly in his back pocket. He dropped his hands from a disappointed looking Kim, who looked around searching for her own phone.

Phone in hand, Jack scrubbed one through his hair, shifting uncomfortably as his erection pressed against his pants zipper.

"Hullo," he barked out into the phone and then cleared the throat. "What do you need?"

It was Milton. Asking for a debriefing. He swore out loud and then promised himself that he would find his friend and smack him some more for interrupting just now.

Kim climbed off his lap and into her seat and fished out her phone that stopped ringing for a second and then started again, "Yes, mom? ... Sure... We almost there... Just did not want to run into him... Uh-huh... Sure... Be there soon... Bye..."

She hung up and turned to him. Only now he realized that her sweater become unbuttoned (when? how?), her hair was a mess and the light sheen of lip gloss was long gone. He must have looked at her too long, because she muttered w _hat?_ and then pulled the visor down to look at herself. With a gasp, she started frantically combing through her hair with one hand and wiping the smeared gloss from around the mouth with another. When she turned to him as if to ask whether she was presentable, he could not help but laugh.

"Jack! What?" she said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, just... look there," he said with a smile and pointed in the general vicinity of her chest. She looked down and gasped again, buttoning up and smoothing the fabric down.

"I can't believe this. I bet I'll have another hickey tomorrow. At this point I need to buy concealer just for that!" She grumbled and he laughed again, smug and happy, ignoring Kim's mock glare.

One more day and then the betrothal would be over and they could date like a normal couple...


	21. Chapter 21

When Kim got finally home, her parents looked like they were run through the ringer. Mr. Brooks had already left, but they both told her that the meeting while very polite, but nonetheless was contentious. Prince simply could not understand why they would not break off the engagement. In his mind he was a much better choice and, in a way, he was.

He was certainly rich, influential, was set to be the formal leader of the country, and seemingly liked Kim.

But, as they argued, Kim was much too American, independent, head-strong and not suitable for the life of the 'looking pretty.' Apparently her mom managed to insert a dig at the Prince, suggesting that if he indeed liked Kim as suggested, he would respect Kim's choice (Jack) and her obvious preference. As in, if you truly love someone, you would want them to be happy, even if it's not with you. That did not persuade the Prince, as much as it had irritated him.

Mr. Brooks explained that the most recent fiasco with the chocolates and kulcha had gotten under Uval's skin and he was seen trashing the box of sweets that Jack sent back. It would seem that Uval has been now more determined to win Kim over. In his mind, he could not lose if it was a matter of wooing a girl. He saw Jack as his main problem, preventing an all access to Kim.

In the end, her dad simply refused, telling Prince that he was honor bound to Jack and his parents and that the engagement would take place this coming Saturday. Politely, they thanked the Prince for all the attention and the visit, not blind to the honor his choice and presence conveyed, and wishing him best of luck with another girl some time in the future.

After that, the Prince and his entourage had left and her dad was serving himself a glass of scotch, claiming that he was too young to be dealing with his only daughter's marriage proposals.

For her part Kim was relieved. The refusal was firmly communicated, the party was scheduled for Saturday and her most recent date with Jack was so exciting, she simply could not make herself worry too much about Uval.

She was in her room, texting Grace to find out if something happened between her and Jerry, when she saw a new notification from TootsieCA. People now knew that the engagement party would be this weekend and Phil/Milton openly celebrated Kick.

Kim smiled at this, hoping that after this Saturday there would be no more princes, courtships, betrothals and the need for TootsieCA posts. She finished talking to her friend, sent a short message to Jack and planned her tomorrow's outfit.

She yawned and plaited her hair into a side braid as she stumbled to the bed. She gently placed her phone and taser on the nightstand beside the bed. The phone gave off a small light from where it was charging and she got used to falling asleep with that light on. Kim covered herself with her quilt, leaving her hand out so that the bracelet was visible. Soon, before she could even conceive of a daydream to lull her, she was pulled down and lost herself to slumber.

* * *

 _Something was wrong._

The thought came to her as she jolted awake, still blinking the dark slumber from her eyes as she curled against the pillow on her left side facing away from the windows. The greasy feeling of wrongness slithered over her and Kim rubbed her eyes wondering why she couldn't see anything but shadows...

 _the lights of the phone charger were off._

Kim bit back a whimper and let her body grow lax and slammed her eyes shut; her heartbeat thundering in her ears, a silent scream ricocheting in her mind. Terror froze the blood pumping in her veins and yet, Kim remained still, straining her ears to hear anything in the white noise.

Then she heard it.

A faint scuffle near the window.

She wanted to open her eyes and scream at the whoever was in her room, but she feigned slumber as she kept her one eye open to see where she left her taser. To her mounting horror she did not see it. Her next quest was to identify where her phone was, but it was not there either.

Damn it! All she had going for her was the element of surprise now. She went about assessing the best way to get out of the bed and to attack whoever was in her room and then, maybe scream loudly.

She moved her leg to the edge of the bed and hooked the foot to give herself some leverage to spring up. She slowly moved one hand in the same direction, when someone stepped up to the bed. With no time for careful planning, she ripped the blanket off her and rose in her bed. The man, and it was a man, stopped his advance and they stared at each other for a brief moment.

When he did not move, Kim, practically frozen from the shock and fear at seeing a stranger in her room, opened her mouth...

"Please don't do this, Ms. Crawford," the man said softly and she could hear the same accent that Uval had. So this was someone from Hakhmakhistan... "If you scream, your parents will be awaken and then we would have to deal with them." He said it all very politely, but there was a gun in his hand and Kim wasn't about to chance that it was not real.

 _We..._ He said _we..._ She looked around and saw that there was at least one more guy in her room.

"What do you need?" Her whisper came steadier than she felt, the weight of the bracelet reassuring on her wrist.

An accented voice chuckled darkly; she couldn't tell the expression of the man's face, which elevated her terror another notch, "Let's not play games, Ms. Crawford. We are aware of your importance to the Crown Prince." The voice slithered closer and Kim swallowed, aching for more light to see the intruder.

She gulped, "So? If you know that, then must know that I am betrothed to another."

"Yes, and after the engagement, you would be unavailable to Uval for all intents and purposes. But right now... Right now, you are valuable."

"How? I don't want him! What will you achieve?"

A sigh sounded, "let us worry about it. You'll just have to come with us. You wouldn't want something to happen to your parents, do you?"

Her thoughts flew to them, sleeping in their beds, and she croaked, "If you hurt—"

The male voice chuckled, "I'm not a monster, Ms. Crawford." He said bored and disinterested.

Despite herself, Kim scoffed, "Then what're you planning to doing to me?"

"Well, if everything goes as I planned, if he complies, then I won't hurt you. But it may become necessary to persuade him... You know, a picture is worth a thousand words." He explained, his cold voice coming closer.

"Not a monster, my ass." She snapped.

And then hissed when his grabbed her hand in a vise grip.

"I tire of this conversation. Do we need to do it the hard way?"

She thought briefly of fighting and waking her parents, but squashed that idea immediately. Her mom was not much of a fighter and her dad... He would put a lot of struggle, but they had guns.

No, she'd go with these people and hope that the situation was monitored enough that Mr. Brooks would know who these people were and her bracelet would lead the rescuers to her. She only had to wait and survive the next few hours... Jack was coming to pick her up, it was already past midnight. At most she had to worry about couple of hours and her disappearance would be noticed. And then Jack would be looking for her.

* * *

Jack drove to Kim's house sure that his life would soon go back to the way it was. Well, not entirely. Kim would be girlfriend, but they would not be betrothed to protect her from Hakhamkhi people. Not for the first time Jack wondered if they would have been dating (of course they would have, his inside voice that sounded suspiciously like Milton, said) so soon if it wasn't for the Prince. He wouldn't regret anything now, because it got him here, but he sometimes wished for quieter, more normal, relationship.

He hoped with Prince gone, there would be less people watching them and they could indulge in a relationship (making out mostly) without worrying that someone would be taking pictures. He mostly did not care and would sometimes think that he should just kiss Kim as he wanted and to hell with who was looking. But part of him did not want it to be something that public got to see. It was theirs. Not for public to look at, and dissect, and comment on.

Saturday. Saturday would be the engagement and all be over.

He was half way to Kim's house when he got the call from her dad. He saw the name flash on the screen and the cold and unpleasant feeling of danger settled in his stomach. He pressed the button with suddenly clumsy hands and Chuck's urgent voice filled the car.

"Jack! Is she with you?"

The cold dread that sat inside became too heavy and he felt like his heart dropped to the floor...

"...No. I am on the way to your place now. When did you notice she's gone?"

"Quarter of an hour ago. She should have been down for breakfast. She's not in her room..." Chuck's voice gone quiet and desperate.

"I'll be there in 5." He dropped the call and gunned the engine, barely registering the speed or the cold sweat trickling down his back.

 _Kim... Where are you? Just hold on..._

* * *

Kim woke up feeling like crap, her head pounding, and really pissed off at whatever bird thought it was its business to be chirping at her so damn loudly.

"Coffee... I need coffee" she groaned, rubbing a hand over her face and sighing as she arched her back to stretch it out.

Reaching her arm over, she blindly searched for the phone to check the time. "What time is it? she muttered.

Finding nothing and frowning, she rolled over, lifting her head, expecting to see her pale lavender walls (don't judge her, it was three years ago that she chose this color and was too lazy to repaint) only to see the grim dirty gray walls of something vaguely industrial. _What the hell?_

Oh yeah, OK, _so_ not her bedroom. For a second, she was confused.

She blinked once, twice, and then rolled herself out of the mattress she was on.

Right. She was stolen away in the middle of the night and now her captors were going to make Uval do something because of the threat to her. And she kind of agreed to come on her own because last night she thought it was worth it to make sure her parents weren't hurt and because... She quickly looked at her wrist and saw the familiar dark-green stone. Yeah, that was it. Jack and cavalry could not be far off and just had to sit tight for the next several hours.

She could not remember getting to this place. Last she recalled, they were in the car and then there was something noxious and sweet placed firmly over her face. So they chloroform-ed her. That's why her head hurt today.

They must have noticed her now conscious state, because the door opened and a tall man walked in. He had some sort of head wrap on that she recalled people from the Royal delegation wore, but he also had a plain bandana covering his lower half of the face. At first she was frustrated, but then realized that it meant he did not want her to recognize him and that meant he would let her go. She relaxed as much as one who was kidnapped could in such a situation.

It must have been this boost in confidence - or just plain lack of caffeine, which was totally what she blamed it on - when she said, "Hey! Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?"

He startled, eyes opening abruptly. He only blinked once before he straightened, shoulders hunched in that way she recognized meant 'attack mode.' She had no weapons here - in fact she was still in her sleep clothes and barefoot - so she just raised her hands with clenched fists like it would somehow fend him off. Soon the guy said, "You really think I'll tell you that, Ms. Crawford?"

His tone was amused and not at all scared and she scoffed at him and herself, "No, but I had no coffee and my feet are cold. Would it have hurt you to grab my shoes?" She delivered it all in an exasperated tone and his eyes almost rolled at that.

"You sweater is here," he pointed to the foot of the mattress and she looked that way to see her duster cardigan thrown there haphazardly. She grabbed it and put it on, finally comfortable because all this time she was standing in her cami and sleep shorts with Hello! Kitty on them. Not the most mature choice, but they were the comfiest and she preferred them to any other.

"Shoes would have been nice. Or socks. Do you have extra socks here, per chance?" Kim said and almost bit her own tongue. _Stop antagonizing them, Kim. They are your captors._ "I mean, please? It is kind of drafty here..."

"So much the better. You looked very cold and vulnerable lying on that cot. I am sure Prince is worried now." The guy's voice was still amused, but also held an edge to it. She gulped. Right, maybe she should not run her mouth off at them.

"Ok, so you got your good shot. Can I get some socks here now? And coffee?" Kim apparently had no control over her sassy mouth when she was in tense situations. She silently cursed herself.

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing a little and relaxing. And then he turned, walking back to the door and digging through his pocket until he found a cell phone.

She watched him thumb in a number and asked, rather politely, "Ooh, are you calling Prince Uval?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know I am."

She sighed, rather dramatically "Go on then, make your threats..."

He glowered at her, looking entirely too frustrated. It was a face Milton made often.

"You got my message earlier? Yes, it is her. Ms. Kimberly Crawford..." The man turned to kim, "he says be needs to hear you..."

"This is Kimberly BEULAH Crawford," she exclaimed. "Black belt. Gymnast. Cheer leader. Wasabi Warrior. Friend to many. Betrothed of Jack Brewer…" she paused. "High schooler."

After a moment's pause, the man said, "you believe me now, Princeling? I have Kimberly Crawford. Your beloved."

"I'm offended," she sighed. "All that material and that's all you go with."

He ignored her, focusing on his phone. "She is fine for now, but that may not last. Decide quickly, Princeling, she is already cold and uncomfortable..."

It wasn't until he hung up that he returned his attention to her.

Kim offered a pout. "So? We wait?" she asked. "I'm warning you now. I'm a terrible person unless I have coffee and entertainment. And you have not brought my phone with you..."

He sighed, looking sort of exasperated. "Not if I gag you..."

She looked at him disappointed, "You are no fun. Can you at least feed me first?"

They guys just shook his head and left. Kim finally released the breath she has been holding: whoever these guys were, they needed her alive for now and they weren't going to hurt her just yet. She only needed to wait a little to be rescued.

 _Hurry up, Jack. I'd hate to be saved by Uval._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am trying to keep it light-hearted, so it may come across a little crack-ish. I also wanted to show the Wasabi Gang friendship here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jack could feel the cold dread inside him solidify into ice. Kim's parents were distraught: her dad frowning and calling on his phone and her mom quietly crying on the couch. She just looked at him and went back to crying and he hated how useless he felt and how she thought he would be useless as well.

Chuck was done with the call, so Jack turned to him.

"Brooks is on his way. Don't know if it helps us any that he has an 'in' with the Prince." At Jack's raised brow, he continued, "If it was Prince who took her, then he isn't going to confess, is he? He'll just stall…"

"And accusing the visiting Royal of a crime is probably a big fat 'no' for diplomats…" Jack finished unhappily. Chuck nodded at that.

"Fu..dge!" he said loudly, only changing the curse word at the last moment.

"Jack, I need you to find her!" Chuck said urgently. "If Brooks will do as I think, we would be sitting on our hands a lot. And even if we can get police involved, they'd probably have to wait because they don't consider her missing for at least another day."

Jack was nodding along and thinking that it was providence that made him put that tracker on her bracelet.

"Chuck! What are you saying? We can't ask Jack to do it!" Kim's mom, Elizabeth, exclaimed. They turned to her dumbfounded. "We don't know who has Kim. If it is Prince, then maybe he is treating her right and would refrain from anything too violent. But what if it is his enemies? Would they take kindly to some kind showing up? You think they won't put up a fight? I can't ask Jack go into a known danger like that. I won't be able to look in Zoe's face if something happens to you." She rose in her seat by the end of the speech and was now standing in front of Jack with, pleading with him.

His heart literally broke at that. Here she was, worried about her daughter and yet she was not willing to risk him over it. He swallowed hard against the emotion.

"Mrs. Crawford, then you should understand that I cannot sit idle while she is danger. You won't be _asking_ me anything. Your husband does not have to ask me, I still would do it. And I won't be alone. We are Wasabi Warriors. We have each other's' backs" He told her, hoping she would understand.

"Three kids trying to rescue another, while we adults sit with nothing to do… Some choices we have." She said unhappily and sat back down, wiping fresh tears off her face.

"I can track her to where she is. I promise I won't charge full speed without figuring out the lay of the land, so to speak. But… Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, if she is on the move, like they are moving her somewhere, then we would have to intervene. With or without the police." Mrs. Crawford opened her mouth to speak and he rushed to finished his explanation, "I don't think either Prince or his enemies have a large number of people to work with. Prince's entourage has to be visible to stay above suspicion and they would have been observed all this time. I am sure Mr. Brooks will tell you that. His enemies here cannot be too numerous either. Hakhmakhistan is a small country. There isn't that many of them in America, and even less in Seaford. I think my odds are pretty good."

"You still would do it, even if I told you not to, right?" She said shrewdly. He looked at her unflinching without confirming or denying anything. "God speed, Jack. Stay safe, please." She said softly and he took off, unwilling to stay too long in case she changed her mind and called his parents.

He was out of the house and in his car in record time. He dialed Milton first.

"Jack, I am not letting you copy my homework!" Milton's voice filled the car and Jack's mouth twitched at his predictable friend.

"I need something much more serious than just your homework," Jack said gravely and he could almost hear Milton straightening up.

"What happened? Is Kim there?" Milton's voice was cautious, sympathetic and all business, all at once.

Jack bit back the sudden onslaught of emotions. _No, she isn't here. She's been taken from me._

"She..." he stopped to clear his throat, his voice unsteady for a second. "She is gone. I am going after her."

"Meet me at the dojo in 15. Bring Jerry with you." Milton said brusquely and Jack did just that. His conversation with Jerry was much shorter. All he did was say that he needed Jerry at the dojo and his friend agreed.

When he got to the dojo he had to use his own key, which Rudy gave him some time ago. He sat down and opened the app that tracked Kim's bracelet. As far as he could tell she was still in the same county and at the moment, she was stationary. He wanted to go after her right now.

But Kim's mom was right. They were but three teens and who knew what would greet him there, once he got to her. Thinking about possible dangers to him made him think about possible dangers Kim was facing right now and the fear and worry made him moan in distress. Kim, with nothing but her fists and sassy attitude to protect herself.

 _Kim, please, just sit tight. I am coming._

His internal prayer was interrupted when Jerry got in.

"Yo, Jack, what's up? Why are we cutting school?" His face broke into a knowing smile, "Oh, Kim kept up up last night and you aren't ready for quiz?" He started laughing, but stopped abruptly when Jack clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

She did keep him up, he thought. Just last night they were together and she was in his arms, safe and sound, kissing him like he always dreamed of.

He pushed those thoughts away, sure that he needed clear mind and full focus to get his girl back.

"Kim has been taken from her home last night. So far there are no indications as to who took her, but you can bet that it is related to that peacock."

"Duuuude... Sorry... I... Tell me what you need."

"Let's wait for Milton and then we can decide what to do."

It wasn't long after that Milton showed up, dressed in all black and carrying a backup.

"What is all that?"

"Laptop, flashlights, rope, bungee cords, snack, Swiss army knives, cherry bombs... That's all I was able to get on such short notice. I made a reminder for myself to have an emergency backpack ready for just such an occasion." Milton said it all very quickly and Jack was honestly impressed.

"Cherry bomb?" Jerry said in shock. "Are we now on the terrorist watch list?"

"Jerry! Please! Of course not. It's just a bit of smoke and sound, nothing really to qualify as explosive. It is good for distraction though. In case we need distraction." He stopped and looked at Jack. "Do we need a distraction?"

"Right..." Jack had to refocus after Milton revealed that he apparently dabbled in pyrotechnics. "Kim's dad doesn't think that the authorities would do anything either because Kim hasn't been gone long enough or because of the diplomatic conundrum they would be in."

"I see. Prince won't admit if it's him and won't seek help if it isn't. I suspected that. So we go alone?" Once again Jack was taken aback at how matter-of-fact Milton was being. It must have showed on his face, because Milton continued, sighing loudly. "Jack, I feel like I am responsible for her being taken now."

"What? How'd you figure that?"

"I had posted the gloating post about Prince striking out with Kim's parents..."

"It might not be him..." Jack started, but Milton went on.

"And I have posted that come Saturday it would all be over as Kim would be forever tied to you. Somebody decided that time was running out and decided to take her before tomorrow." Milton said it all very softly, looking guilty and apologetic.

Jack didn't know what to do.

"Milton, even if you only provided them with the date of the engagement, you weren't the one who decided to abduct her. It's on them. I don't blame you."

"We'll have to disagree, but I am here to help however I can. And we all know you need a brain to your brawn."

Jack just shook his head, somehow feeling better about his chances now.

"I have the tracking map open so we know where she is. They are stationary right now. It seems like about 20 miles from here." He pointed to the map.

"The old wharves were located there. Plenty of the abandoned buildings and far away from the populated areas. Also, it is near the ocean, if that becomes necessary."

"You mean like take her on the boat?"

"More like yacht. And they can take her into international waters and then the jurisdiction becomes iffy."

"Damn it!" Jack nearly shouted, frustrated.

"Hey, buddy. It will be fine." Jerry said awkwardly.

"Consider this. If these are Prince's friends, they won't hurt her. If these are his enemies, they also won't hurt her just yet, because they want to influence Prince. It's only when he doesn't comply that Kim's well-being becomes endangered. We have time to intervene."

"Let's hope you are right. My biggest issue right now is how to figure how many of them are there and what sort of weapons they have..."

"Ok, so first we need to lock down the location. Then we might need to infiltrate to determine their numbers and then we extract." Milton was talking and firing up his laptop.

"Dude, you know your explosives and your special ops. What gives?" Jerry said still in shock.

"You watch enough moves or read enough history books on recent events... And here we go." He stopped talking and turned the screen at the other two. "Here is the aerial visual of the area where Kim's bracelet is located right now."

Jack looked at the decidedly old industrial building that looked like it should be condemned.

"Her bracelet is located here" Milton pointed to the smaller building. "We can get inside this one..." point to the larger one standing next. "It is older and I think it is probably less safe, but it should work the best. We get in, we have the good vantage point. We figure our how many of them there..."

"How?"

"Unless they have bunch of snacks or have stocked this place up - and I don't think they did seeing as this was a emergency abduction of sorts - they need food. They will be coming and going. We'll figure out their schedule..."

"I don't think we have time to wait and figure out their schedule." Jack offered sullenly.

"We can use infrared googles." Jerry said nonchalant.

"What?" Jack said just as Milton blurted "You know what infrared means?"

"Hey, I pay attention at the movies too. And yes, I can get them. My cousin has them."

"That is the second cousin of yours who happens to have something we need," Jack offered.

"When you have family as large as mine, you'll find all sorts of useful stuff." Jerry responded and Jack nodded his head.

"Ok then. Let's go and complete our quest to save the princess." Milton exclaimed dramatically and Jerry poked him in retaliation.

They left the dojo to get the car and saw Phil unlocking his store. The moment he opened the door, a guy who was sitting on the bench nearby stood up and followed. He wore the baseball cap pulled on his face and a hood over the head. Jack really did not want to waste time, but it did look awfully suspicious and he simply exchanged glances with friends to see them in agreement with him.

Together they stepped in and saw the guy talking to Phil.

"I thought you always have it in your store," the guys was saying.

"Yes, normally. But I just opened the shop, the kitchen is cold and I have no fresh food here."

"I don't need your food. I just need the dogh and kulcha. Aren't you supposed to always have them?"

"Oh, ever since Kims decided she liked them, yes, I have them always. But they are not fresh, you see. I have the yesterday's stuff."

"I don't care. Just give me that." The guy said exasperated.

"Oh hello there boys. You'll have to wait a little..." Phil smiled at them and went behind in the kitchen. The guy in front made an abortive move to look at them and then stopped, lowering his head and turning slightly away from them.

Weird feeling like something important was happening right now, Jack stepped closer and the guy turned slightly away, clearly unwilling for his face to be seen. The moment Phil brought out the take out box, the guy threw a twenty on the counter, ripped the box out of Phil's hands and practically run out of the shop, face turned down.

"Hey, my friend! Your change!" Phil spoke into retreating back of the customer. "He must really like dogh and kulcha..." he finished into the silence.

Jack was already walking after the guy, taking note of the white van that he drove off in and it's license plate. Milton joined him on the curb.

"You know who else likes dogh and kulcha?" Jack said rhetorically to Milton.

His redhead friend only nodded. "Yes, I figured. What are the chances that he is driving to the old wharf?"

"I say we follow him and find out," Jack was savagely looking forward to a fight.

"Look on the bright side, they obviously trying to keep her pacified with her favorites. So, things are good with Kim so far."

"Or, she is bored and is singing One Direction at them, so they hope to shut her up..." Jerry said and Jack did not have it in him to yell, just glared at his friend. "What? You know she could be, what's the word, exasperating."

"You know she only does that when she is mad at you, right?" Jack told him.

"Ohhh... That makes sense. Well, as long as it's them suffering, I am cool with that. Let's go."

And so, off they went, three friends to save another.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am building up to the big confrontation scene. This chapter has some development that is necessary for that.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the mattress, for lack of any other options, huddled under her trusty cardigan. It was hopelessly stretched out by now and dirty. She wondered if it could be brought back to its previous shape after dry cleaning. She knew it was Jack's favorite - and how weird was it that a _cardigan_ was his actual favorite article of clothing of hers? Or that she was thinking about dry-cleaning? She suspected that it was actual boredom that made her even think about clothes.

She was very, very bored. Being kidnapped was kind of boring and cold. She also thought that her captors were not actually used to doing this sort of thing. They left her unbound, they used actual cell phones to talk to Uval and they have not changed locations in, like, ten hours. Now, she was not sure how long they were here, but it felt very long.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened again and another guy in face bandana came in. This one was carrying food, a take from Phil's to be specific. Somehow she could tell it was another person. He looked shorter and younger? Like he might have been a teen, gangly limbs and slightly uncoordinated moves, like he was getting used to the new taller body.

Definitely young and absolutely terrible at this villain thing. He kept turning his back to her and even failed to lock the door after he came into the room fully. It is only because she was certain that Jack was coming, and because she had no shoes that she was sitting tight and not trying to leave. Also, she was not sure how many of them were there. And how far could she push her luck that they would not hurt her.

The young guy was very amusing to watch. All of his moves seem so hesitant that Kim thought it was actually a minor miracle that he ever made the decision to join this group to go after her in the first place. He would not be a challenge for Jack, let alone police. Hell, he'd probably barely be a challenge for her, if she was sure he was alone.

"I hear these are your favorite." He said in a low voice and she wondered if he was trying to make it sound lower than it actually was.

"For me?!" Kim was really shocked that they brought her something from Phil's. "New to this villainy thing, aren't you?" Kim said casually as she took the box from him and proceeded to open it.

"I'm not a villain!" Her captor protested petulantly.

"You guys literally kidnapped me from my house in the middle of the night, while threatening my parents with a gun, knocked me out with chemicals and dragged me to your lair. While wearing masks. You'll understand if that seems a little _villain-y_ to me."

"This isn't about you!" He insisted and… God he sounded young and easily riled up. She was beginning to actually feel sorry for him when authorities or Jack got here.

"Well… I'm spending my Friday before engagement being cold in a warehouse, so it's at least a little bit about me," she countered. "And what could you possibly want from Uval that you use me as leverage? I thought you guys wanted him hurt, like, physically out or something?" She was pushing her luck, she knew it, but the favorite food made her think they really weren't 'bad guys.'

The guy was actually so riled up, he started talking. Their grand plan, which he explained with some pauses and repetitions, was really about opponents of the Royal regime. Or, more specifically, about the Royals and their clique (obviously a ruling class of Hakhmakhistan), and taking someone they cared about (Kim, in this scenario) to make some changes in the country (demand release of the few opponents who were captured or punished). Kim was pretty sure this group were not the same ones who tried to kill Uval at the reception. Those were professionals and had money and tech to make a brazen attempt at political assassination. These guys sounded like a bunch of college freshmen who got too involved in their Social Justice class and and read the Robin Hood story.

She appreciated that they were trying to bring changes and maybe help out some political dissidents in their country, but she really wished they did not involve her in this plan.

"I'm not in the Royal clique, you realize? And I am not rich Hakhmakhi," she asked him. "Like, I'm the 50 percent and American. I'm not really sure what you think you're going to accomplish by taking me."

"He'll do anything to get you back. Everyone knows he wants to marry you," her captor said offhandedly.

Kim nearly groaned in frustration.

"Right, and because he wants, it's all that matters, right?" She snapped. "Maybe after you finish revolutionizing your society, you can also work on the advancement of women's rights? I don't want to marry him. Get it? And he knows that too. I am pretty sure he's given up on me by now."

This genuinely seemed to bother her captor, who startled and looked back at the door as if the other one might hear her.

"I hope you heard that I am getting engaged to my childhood betrothed tomorrow. You totally should not be doing this," she continued.

He did not seem convinced. So she switched tactics.

"So what happens next?" She asked.

"I just told you," he responded agitatedly, switching his gun from one hand to the other and wiping a sweaty palm against his jeans.

"You outlined your mission," she agreed. "I get it. Robin Hood and the Merry Men but with added extortion and kidnapping. What I don't get it what happens next. Step one complete. You've got me. You made demands. Presumably, Uval is considering them. So what's step two?"

"Video of you to convince him," he said, but it sounded unsure and Kim was more and more convinced that this group was just a bunch of really young guys. She really hoped they did not get killed. The more this guy talked the more she thought they were dangerously misguided, but not evil.

"Okay. How are you getting it to him?" She asked.

"Uhm… send by phone?"

"Uval's a Crown Prince with his own entourage and the might of the U.S. government behind him. You're trying to make him do something he does not want. Do you honestly think he won't trace a video back to your phone? Do you have encryption software at least?" she told him mentally thanking all the times she watched movies with Milton, who would often spring into lectures on stupidity of the bad guys.

He made an abrupt move as if to go outside and confer with others. "That's right. You already used a phone to make a call to him and sent a picture of me."

"It was a disposable burner phone," the guy said triumphantly and Kim agreed that it was smarter than she expected. Still, he was talking to her and that meant she was establishing a personal relationship.

"That's less easily traced," she agreed. "Though you'll want to make very sure to dispose of them somewhere far from here. And the video... Where are we filming this thing?"

"Uh… here?" He said unsure.

"All right. But, you know, police can figure out from the angle of the sunlight, and the noise levels, and the type of cinder blocks used here, where 'here' is..." she told him helpfully, hoping that what she saw on CSI was true.

"He won't go to your police. He's too proud."

"That he may be, but I am an American citizen. Authorities would get involved anyway. Probably after one more day," she mused.

"Why are you telling me this, Miss Crawford?" The guy wondered aloud.

"Kim," she corrected.

"What?" He asked.

"I am Ms. Crawford if a teacher calls on me in class, so… Kim," she clarified.

"Fine," he agreed, rolling his eyes. "Why are you telling me this, Kim?"

Kim mentally patted her own back. Personal connection was getting stronger and perhaps she might walk out of this without any fights.

"I don't particularly like Prince Uval. You could have been doing this for money, you know..." she replied glibly and with scant explanation. "How are you making sure that he complied? Like, do you have people there to make sure your friends are freed?"

"It does not matter. We have our ways." He nearly snapped at her and Kim remembered that he still had a gun.

"You would only be delaying the inevitable, you know. Even if the Crown agrees to free its political opponents, it still would be in power. They still could get all of them back. And you guys, too... Especially you..." she said quietly.

"So what?" the guy said loudly. "I don't care about that!"

"Maybe you don't," she agreed. "But you took me. And people would know that he caved to you. Someone else might decide to do the same. The Crown can't afford to have this kind of weakness. They will not agree to your terms, or they will suppress the story. And they will definitely find you and your loved ones."

"What does that…" the guy started in confusion.

"And maybe I don't have any influence over Prince, but the Crown cares about public opinion. Both here and at home. Maybe it could be politically expedient for them to release the dissidents to appear moderate. You could do more with that than by trying to force them."

"What are you saying?" He asked her again.

"That I hope that it is my betrothed, who finds me first. He only would care that I am safe and I will tell him that you were nice to me. That American authorities would treat you like ordinary criminals, not political enemies. And that if it is Uval, who gets here first, he would retaliate. You know your own country's situation better than me. You tell me what it would mean to have Crown Prince mad at you."

The guy was conflicted, she could see. He kept looking at her and the door, as if trying to see if the Prince and his guard were already here.

"Let me go, please. Then none of this would matter. Uval would have nothing to go on. Police would have nothing to go on. And I promise, I would not say anything..." She made sure to widen her eyes and look at him pleadingly.

Before anything happened, the door opened with a bang and another man stepped in. It was clear that he was older and in charge by the way the young guy stepped back as if deferring to the older one.

The Older guy said something to the Young one in Hakhmakhi not too politely, almost barking, and then turned to Kim.

He took a long look at her, back at the Young guy, shaking his head. He even laughed in disbelief and looked at her again incredulously.

"You are something else, Kimberly Crawford," he told her and she recognized him as the one who threatened her parents last night. "You aren't at all what I expected."

"I have never been abducted, so I can't really say, but this is also not what I expected either," she countered, ignoring the feeling of dread.

"I was sure that Prince was just stupid, immoral fiend, or sucking up to America with you. I mean, look at you..." he made an expansive gesture at her attire and she almost took offense at that. It's not like she planned to be kidnapped from her bed. "And the way you dressed before... But now I think you deserve each other..." the Older guy told her.

She sighed in response. There went her attempt at establishing the personal connection and the Young one. Well, it was worth the try...

"You thought to manipulate my young friend here, didn't you?" he asked rhetorically. "And you did almost too good of a job. Did you manipulate the Prince too? Why would he be interested in you otherwise? You are nothing and no one..." He shook his head again. "Unbelievable... " He shoved the Young one out of the room and turned to Kim, "There is the bucket in the corner for your needs, _Kim._ Don't eat all the food at once. There won't be another feeding until Prince complies. For your sake I hope he does so soon."

He left her alone with the Phil's take-out box and unhappy thoughts.

* * *

Jerry actually was driving them to the wharf location because he was almost reckless with how fast he drove. Milton would normally be wincing and bemoaning the bad driving, but he was distracted with planning out the approach to the abandoned building. He had the Google maps aligned with the old picture od the wharf and even older, historic, blueprints that he found somewhere on the municipal website. He kept checking the plans with the current pictures, muttering to himself about 'best cover,' 'best vantage point,' 'best defensive line' and so on and so forth.

Jack could not help himself as his mind drifted to the situation at hand. He fudged it when he told Kim's mother that he did not think the enemies of the prince were well organized. From that attempt on Uval's life, he knew that they were serious people with serious resources. What they were trying to achieve with Kim's kidnapping was unclear and he almost hoped that it were Prince's friendlies who took her. At least they would ultimately care about keeping her safe. His enemies were not so beholden to Kim's safety.

With each passing moment, as Jack thought of what those guys might do to Kim, might be doing to her at this very minute, his panic mounted and the savage need to be doing _something_ grew stronger and stronger. He bent over, gripping the edge of the seat. His fear for Kim practically overwhelming him at this point, when suddenly a snap of fingers in front of his face made him look up.

"Jack," said Milton, his blue eyes gentle, "I know you are worried about Kim. We are all concerned for her, as well. But we need you in your best form right now. We need you to help _find_ the men who took your girlfriend. I promise, as soon as we find her, you can rescue her and, if situation permits you can even _deal_ with them. But at this moment, we need you to stay focused."

Jack took a few deep breaths, and then nodded understandingly at Milton, who nodded back.

"OK," he said carefully. "I figure we park over here," he continued pointing at the map. "From there, the bushes will cover us and we would be able to access the larger warehouse from the opposite side. I do hope it is still structurally safe, but we don't have much options. We have to get to this end of the building..." he pointed on the blueprints. "This gives us the best view of the old office building, where her signal is located right now. We can safely assume that there are at least two people there, because one was at Phil's getting food and there had to be one more to guard her. But let's not rely on that assumption and use goggles to confirm. Once we know how many are there, we will plan accordingly."

They did just that when they made a turn on a barely there trail, which was so bumpy Jack had a fleeting thought that his suspension and chassis would need replacement. When they stopped at a clearing, Milton ordered them out and they made their way to the old warehouse. It was old, looking ominously like it would crumble under a strong gust of wind. The roof was patchy and when they walked on the floor, Jack noticed that various animals used this place for a while.

The back wall that faced the office building was intact, with two smallish windows that gave them the view of the building in front. His app showed that the bracelet was only a few hundred feet away and he was once again reassured by the small red pin on the map. Milton was already using goggles and gave a low whistle.

"There are certainly more than two there."

"How many do you see?"

"Assuming that one of bodies in the corner closest to us is actually Kim," Milton said still looking at the other building, "we have at least five guys there."

Five... And there were three of them... Well, four, if you could count Kim, but he was not sure of her condition... _Don't think like that, Jack. Focus._

"I can try and get to her and possibly get out without calling attention to ourselves. Then we can all just retreat back our car..."

"And if they spot you?"

"Then we would need a diversion. And a quick get away," he said abruptly.

"I agree. We have to draw them out to the other side of the building, stall them somehow, while you get Kim. And then, we all have to make it to the car and make a run for it." Milton was thinking out loud, checking the map again.

"We can't bring the car too close or they'll find us out, but we can steal their van," Jerry said to both of them, drawing long looks. "Oh, what? You are concerned with car theft, when we are discussing engaging some idiots who think nothing of kidnapping girl from her home?" he finished in a huff.

"...No. How exactly do we... appropriate it?" Milton said carefully.

"Easy, we hot wire it."

"Don't tell me. Your cousin taught you," Jack smiled at his friend.

"Now you get the picture!"

With plan sort of outlined, Jack took the goggles and looked at the body in the corner that Milton thought was Kim. She appeared to be lying down and his heart constricted at the thought that she might be unwell.

 _I am coming, Kim._


	24. Chapter 24

For their plan to work they needed some coordination from distance. They prepared to take positions, communicating by phones, with Jack slinking off to the back wall of the office building and finding the window closest to where Kim was kept. The window was high enough that he had to climb the wall. It helped that the building was old and there were plenty of cracks for him to use. He carefully observed what he could form the busted window. His view was unfortunately limited, but he was prepared to go in anyway.

"I'm in position," he whispered into his phone that he kept on speaker, but had one earpiece of headphones in the left ear. He would never question Milton's preparedness, because he had two sets of earphones in his trusty backpack and Jerry had another on him. With this improvised communication units, they managed to maintain real-time connection.

"All right. We are in position too. Hopefully, there won't be any need for Plan B."

Jack was about to heave his body through the window, when there was a noise of approaching vehicles and he urgently whispered, "What is that? Are there more of them?"

There was a static silence and then, "It's Uval with his guard. I think we need Plan C now."

"Fuck... FUCK!" Jack was beyond controlling himself and whispered urgently. "Guys, you'll have to locate that van and get ready to move out of here quickly. I think they'll be distracted by Uval now, so I am going in. If I don't report in 5 minutes, start the distraction."

"Be careful, Jack. They have guns."

"I will. And... Do not get close enough for them to shoot." Jack said it as casually as he could, considering he was asking his friends to distract people with guns.

"Roger that." Milton was truly in mode and Jack was about to throw himself in, when someone grabbed his foot. Kicking out desperately, he lost grip on the windowsill and fell back to the ground. He rolled and crouched, looking up to see his opponents.

One opponent, really.

Who had a rifle hanging from his shoulder. There was no time to think and Jack simply lunged at him, aiming at the center mass. He managed to knock the guy off balance and they fought viciously, rolling around on the ground. There was hardly any martial arts finesse here, but, thankfully, the guy was not a great fighter and Jack was stronger, and soon his attacker was unconscious on the ground. His gun was still hanging from the shoulder. Jack hesitated, but took the gun and threw it into nearby bushes. He was not about to start using weapons, but he was not going to leave it available for this guy to use whenever he came to.

Throughout his short fight, he heard the gunshots and worry for his friends' safety battled with the need to get Kim out. He climbed the wall again and with little preamble threw himself inside.

* * *

She was not sure how much more time has passed, but she heard noise at the door and sat up from where she was lying on the mattress. The door opened very carefully and she saw the Young guy slink into the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her and pressed a finger to his lips in the universal sign for silence.

"We don't have a lot of time," he whispered to her and she raised her brows. "You need to get out of here. I can't follow with you, but I can take you to the woods outside. From there on, you are on your own."

She nearly gasped at this and then looked at her bare feet eloquently. He nodded and gave her a pair of socks, shrugging his shoulders, "This is all I could find."

She was not about to start looking the gift horse in the mouth and quickly put the very large socks on.

Once she was upright and asked him, "Why are you doing this? What about the dissidents and revolution?"

"I still want that, but you are right: this is not the way." She looked at him skeptical and he relented, "I heard _him_ talk to others. He wants Prince to suffer by making you suffer. You really pissed him off. I don't want to be involved in hurting an innocent girl. Even for revolution."

 _Him..._ Ohh, the Older guy. She pissed him off.

Words were her downfall and her superpower, she decided, as the guy finished talking. She was so going to feel proud that she managed to talk her way out of this pickle, when she actually got out of this pickle.

"What's your name?"

"It does not matter. Let's go."

Before they could go anywhere, there was a loud commotion outside and raised voices, until a staccato of gunshots silenced everything.

She could not help herself as she cowered a little and saw that her possible accomplice was doing the same. He really was much too young and unprepared for such violence as she was. He turned to her and she could see his eyes wide and scared.

"I think we should try and leave now while everyone is distracted," she offered quietly and he nodded frantically.

He turned to the door and opened it. It would seem that action was taking place in the front of the building. Kim and the Young Guy were walking quickly along the really dirty wall with some old boxes and decrepit furniture providing cover. She kept turning her head to see what was happening, but there were walls hiding the action. They were almost in the corner, where there was a small window high enough to be an issue with her height, and she looked up to see if she could jump that high, when a shout stopped her in her tracks.

"She is here!" the voice behind her yelled and she turned to see more Hakhmakhi people, only without bandanas. Two rushed at them and she dropped into a crouch, but she did not have to worry. They grabbed the Young Guy and quickly wrestled him to the ground. One of them turned and yelled something in Hakhmakhi and she knew, just knew, that it was Prince and his guard that came to her rescue.

She sighed and pulled her cardigan tighter around herself, because she really didn't want everyone in the Royal guard to see her in her jammies. Soon Uval, dressed in jeans and a sweater, came into the view and stopped to take in scene in front of him. He made as if to come closer to her, when there was a sound of explosion from the front of the building and the two guards jumped close to Prince. At the same time a tall figure appeared in the window and slithered inside. One of the guard pulled his gun out and Kim, her heart recognizing Jack immediately, stayed his hand. "Stop!" she shouted, "this is my betrothed. He came for me."

Jack, who somehow had a knife (!) in his hand and took an aggressive stance, startled at hearing her voice. "Kim?" he said in an unsure and hopeful voice. "What..." he didn't finish, because she threw herself into his chest, which was sort of hard, and she blurted the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Thank god you are here!" she heard herself say and his chest rumbled under her cheek, his hands coming up to hug her with the knife's handle digging a little into her. She lifted her head and place a soft kiss on his lips, his arms helping her up because he was holding onto her tight and didn't seem like he was about to let go. "I really did not want anyone else to save me," she finished and Jack smiled at her, eyes soft and tender.

"How are you?" he whispered to her, forgetting the world around them.

"Ungrateful girl!" an angry voice behind her made her turn and Jack shoved her behind him. "I risked myself and my people to come after you and this is the thanks I get!"

"Sorry you had to be inconvenienced! But I was already on the way to save myself! And Jack was here too!" she shouted back and peaked out from behind her boyfriend. "And, to be fair, I was only taken because of you in the first place."

Uval visibly ground teeth, his jowls moving and his eyes narrowing at her. "You're a naïve girl! This child is nothing against these villains. What were thinking to accomplish, Jack Brewer? Alone, with your karate against the guns?" He raised his brows at Jack with the full condescension of someone, who had armed guards at all times.

"He was not alone," a newcomer from the Royal guard said, walking in with Jerry and Milton. They dragged an unconscious body of the Older Guy with them and Kim did a double take at the sight of Milton in all black and Jerry holding a knife (!) and a bat. "His loyal clansmen were with him. This one even saved my life." The guy gushed pointing at Jerry and shoulder bumping her friend.

Kim was sure she entered some alternate reality and, for what it was worth, Jerry also looked like he was confused at what was happening around him.

Uval looked at Jerry and his guard for several moment, equally in shock, and Milton spoke into the growing silence, "I believe we are working towards the same goal here - to rescue Kim and we accomplished that. I also believe that her captors are from Hakhmakhistan. It would make sense if we let you, Your Highness, deal with them. In fact, you should go ahead and do that, while we go back to Seaford. You won't believe it, but we are cutting classes right now. If we hurry, we might even make it in time to take that Chemistry quiz."

Kim was certain now that this an alternate universe, because (a) Milton cut classes to be come after her, and (b) he just said, after participating in some sort of shoot-out, that they should go back to school and take a quiz. Either that or the chloroform they used on her was not a chloroform at all.

"My friend is right. We should go. Kim's parents are worried about her. And she is cold." Jack said calmly.

Uval, taking a deliberate sweep of her body in all its jammies-cardi-socks glory - and she pulled the cardigan tighter around herself at such blatant ogling - and stopped glowering and his face became more thoughtful.

Jack, too, took a look at her and, taking her hand, made a step towards the door.

"I insist on taking Kim home myself. She is right: it is because of her importance to me that she was attacked. I would like to make sure she is well and deliver her to her parents personally. Her elders are respectable people, who showed me great hospitality last night. I'd like to return the favor and ensure her safety now." Uval's tone was even, but his expression was a mixture of tightly controlled jealousy and anger. Who this anger was addressed to, she wasn't sure anymore. At this point both her and Jack were equally the likely target, she thought.

Milton's eyes widened as Prince spoke and she was reminded of the first lecture about Hakhmakhistan and the bride-napping that Milton told them. She was not going to go with Uval unless they were in public place with plenty non-Hakhamakhi people there. Just to be safe.

Jack's hand on her tightened and he tried to pull her behind himself again. Frustrated and irritated that no one was listening to her, she stepped next to Jack again and said, "Your Highness, you do not have to worry about such politesse. Jack is my betrothed and I will be safe with him. He's proven himself adept as a skilled fighter. I thank you for your role in resolving this situation with my abduction. You are indeed a friend to me. Please, come to my engagement party tomorrow. I'd like my friends to witness my happiness at being united with Jack."

She obviously laid it a bit thick, but she wanted Prince to understand and let go of her once and for all.

Uval got the message, she could see, as his face contorted briefly into a sneer, looking at Jack, and a look of betrayal and anger, when looking at her. _Good grief_ , was this guy delusional if he felt betrayed by her, where there was nothing - NOTHING - between them. She held his gaze unflinchingly and squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

Uval closed his eyes briefly, shook his head, and then looked at her in cold anger. "I was a fool. You fooled me, Kimberly Crawford. With your pretty face and blushing smiles. You accepted my gifts that bore the signs of my family... Who were you playing and manipulating when you accepted my gifts and courtship? Me or your hapless betrothed?" He shook his head and turned to her boyfriend, "Jack Brewer, I urge you to reconsider your engagement to this conniving girl. She played me, for what purpose I do not know. She is playing you, obviously. And she played that idiot into letting her escape just now. She does not deserve either of us." His voice was bitter and Kim shivered a little at those words.

Jack, wonderful Jack, answered for her, his voice equally angry, "You do not get to judge her! She was polite, nothing more, to you. And if anyone manipulated anything, it was me, who pushed for earlier engagement. She is here because of you. She had to endure this trauma because of you and if she had convinced one of them to let her go, it's because she was in a crazy situation, not of her own making, and had relied on her wits to get out of it."

Before Uval could retort, the previously unconscious Older Guy suddenly sprang up with a gun in his hand and in the ensuing commotion, there were four groups standing. The Older one with gun, looming over the Young Guy. Prince and his entourage, who all converged around him, their own guns out and pointing that the abductor. Milton and Jerry stood by the door, wide eyed and nervous. And there were Kim and Jack. Of course, Jack was standing in front of her, like a human shield, and she had never been more afraid than at this moment.

There was a long and pregnant pause and finally Uval spoke, "You have to surrender. You are outnumbered. If you start shooting, my guard will kill you."

"I don't care about that. If I surrender, the same fate will meet me in Hakhmakhistan. But I can make you pay, Princeling." The guy's voice dripped with derision.

"You won't. My guard will die before they let me be hurt. I like my odds." Whatever else he was, Uval at least was not showing any signs of fear. Of course, it helped that he had his guards shielding him...

"Oh, but there are many ways to make a man suffer..." He said mockingly and quickly lifted his gun.

What happened next, happened really fast, but to Kim it felt like a slow motion. At the last moment, the guy turned the gun on her and she heard a gunshot that overlaid with multiple shouts of _NO_ and then her worldview was suddenly sideways with a heavy body slamming on top of her. There were more shots and shouts and the sound of running and then... silence.

A/N: Sorry, a cliff-hanger...

Also, an observation: Actions scenes are really hard to write, because stuff has to happen simultaneously from multiple viewpoints. I tried to keep it less dangerous, given the fact that our Wasabi Warriors are really not equipped to deal with the actual gunmen. That's why I made Kim think that the abductors were really not hardened soldiers or criminals, just young guys wanting social justice.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: thanks for commenting. I do try to stay light-hearted. Hope you enjoy this chapter and are not disappointed.

* * *

When Jack heaved himself into the window, there was no time to check his surroundings. So it was understandable that he was on defensive when he landed to find a group of people, most of them with guns pointed at him. Then there was a panicked shout of _STOP_ and suddenly Kim flew at him and jumped into his arms. He noticed she was at least moving on her own, before she was talking into his chest that she was happy to see him finally.

Just like that he forgot the people surrounding them and took a good look at his girl. She was not visibly injured and appeared to be fine. Her clothes was a weird mixture of pajamas, oversized socks and his favorite cardigan. He asked her how she was, but before she could answer, that peacock interrupted, acting jealous and entitled. He tried to belittle Jack, but his defense came from the unexpected corner. It was truly amazing to see his friends come in with the unconscious baddie with them, being all chummy with someone from the Royal guard. Later, he would have to ask what exactly happened with Milton and Jerry.

He was grateful that Milton threw him that opening about leaving. Kim looked really cold and uncomfortable in her sleep clothes. Peacock was once again interfering and infuriating, but Kim was having none of it and really drove the point with the whole "united with Jack" bit and he almost felt sorry for Uval. Of course the peacock was not ready to conceded and tried to insult Kim because she friend-zoned him. Jack could not help himself and told the guy off, considering that the whole betrothal thing was his doing.

Before they could devolve into more bickering, the previously unconscious baddie came to and was threatening Uval with the gun. He had to give it the Royal guards, they certainly had busy jobs.

Jack stood in front of Kim, aware that this was not just a run of the mill petty criminals or some inept Black Dragon students. These people, all of them, had guns. And really, what was protecting any of them from the stray bullet? But, as afraid as he was, he stubbornly stood in front of Kim, because this was where he had to be - defending her with his life it necessary. He just really hoped that Uval was the real target here.

Then the guy turned to them and everything was happening at the same time. He saw the hand twitch and he threw himself of top of Kim, slamming her into the floor hard and only marginally aware that there were gunshots fired.

As soon as he registered the thought, the shooting stopped and he lifted his head to look around.

The shooter was lying on the ground, moaning as he held onto to an obvious gun wound. The other abductor, who lying next to him, was trying to sit up, but it was hard for him with his hands tied up.

Milton and Jerry were peaking from around the door, where they obviously retreated. His friends looked fine.

Prince was on the ground just like them, some of the guards lifting themselves off him. It was clear that the one who bonded with Jerry shot the baddie as he still held a handgun.

He finally turned to look underneath him to find Kim looking pale and scared, gasping for breath.

He freaked, he's not going to lie. Horrified that she was injured, he scrambled off her to check her for possible injuries, hands shaking and clumsy and fear making him uncoordinated.

"Kim, Kim, Kim..." he heard himself say. "Are you Ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Talk to me."

She gulped a huge and noisy breath and wheezed and coughed, until she finally looked at him, "God, you are really, really, hard."

* * *

The silence that blanketed the space was so sudden, it felt like the air itself was sucked out of the room. Kim, shocked and disoriented, tried to lift her head to see what was going on, but couldn't Something very heavy was lying on her, pressing her into the unyielding floor. She tried to wriggle, but found that all her limbs were tangled. She tried to just open her eyes then and saw nothing but grey. She blinked and the grey came into focus and she saw that it was a Henley weave of Jack's shirt.

Suddenly everything rushed at her: Jack in front of her, loud gunshots and yelling, body falling on her...

JACK!

She wanted to shout, but realized that she could not breath. Jack's strong body was so heavy that she simply could not inhale anything. His hands and legs were wrapped around her like he tried to tuck her under him entirely. And he was not moving... Worried, she tried to speak again, but the lack of oxygen was kind of an issue right now...

As she was beginning to feel light-hearted, Jack's weight was lifted off her and she saw his worried face hovering over her and his equally worried voice repeating her name again and again.

She was free to move and she blinked up at Jack's worried face, trying to suck air into paralyzed lungs.

After an eternity she succeeded. She hauled in her first lungful and promptly had a coughing fit, but eventually she succeeded and quickly made double entendre.

"Are you...?" She said and Jack smiled at her relieved, and she heard footsteps approaching them quickly.

It was Uval, his face appearing over Jack's shoulder. "Are you in any way injured, Kimberly?"

"I am not shot, if that's what you are asking. But I might be bruised a little now." Jack's face crumbled into a look of contrition and she really could not deal with it right now. She rolled to the her side and Jack leaned over to help her up. She used that moment tow wrap both hands around his neck and buried her face into the crook of Jack's neck.

"Thank you, you stupid and brave boy," she said to him, not looking into his face yet, because she was having this realization that he actually shoved her out of the bullet's way and threw himself on top of her as a shield. She shivered, her teeth chattering and she suddenly felt cold from inside. "You could have been shot, Jack... I don't think ... I don't think I could handle that..." she finally managed with an embarrassing choking sound.

"Yeah, but he was aiming for you, Kim. I don't think I can handle you being shot either," he was hugging her tightly to himself and she was not sure is the shaking she felt was only her shivering, or was Jack, too, shaking with the adrenaline letdown.

"You are still stupid and brave... Stupidly brave..."

"Yeah, but you like me anyway," he said with a hint of smile, even if his voice was trembling.

"I think we can upgrade that to love," she said and she did not care who saw or heard her confession right now. This amazing, and stupidly brave, boy was willing to take a bullet for her...

He stilled and she was momentarily horrified that he wasn't ready to hear that or return the sentiment, but he pulled back far enough to look at her with suspiciously bright eyes and whispered, "yeah? Well, you should know I don't risk my life just for any girl, love..."

Their next kiss was so breathtaking, she actually felt light headed. It was a good thing that Jack was still hugging her, because she felt like swooning.

"Finally!" She heard a shout and turned to see Milton high-fiving Jerry and the Royal guard, who befriended Jerry, was nodding along with a smile.

She still didn't care that other witness their moment, but felt a little self-conscious right now. She looked behind Jack to find Uval standing stiff with an impassive expression on his face. A small part of her felt a teensy bit sorry for him, but a much larger part wanted him simply gone from her life.

His guardsmand, the one still holding the gun, came up to him and spoke quietly, but urgently with him. Uval tried to argue, but then stopped and gave one short nod, and turned to them.

"I apologize for my earlier, unkind words, Kimberly Crawford. You did not deserve them. It is only my own disappointed hopes that made me cruel and unfair. I also would like to apologize to you, Jack Brewer. Once again you have proven yourself to be a courageous warrior, who would rather risk himself than see his loved one hurt. These scoundrels that dared to threaten you, Kimberly, would be met with the full justice in my homeland..."

In light of such courtly manners, Kim made to stand up, grateful for Jack's steady hand. It was then that Milton spoke.

"Your Highness, I would like to bring to your attention that at least one of the scoundrels have obviously had a change of heart. He is the one, who pushed the shooter and made him lose his aim. If it wasn't for him, either Kim or Jack would have been hurt."

The Young one... He tried to save her at the last moment...

"I, too, plea with you for clemency, Prince Uval. This young man tried to help me leave earlier. He deserves a second chance..." She spoke quickly, her heart pounding hard and making her head hurt. The danger of the situation she was previously in, was slowly getting to her and she was worried about the fate of this young man, who tried to help her.

"Traitor..." The Older guy wheezed and tried to kick the Young one, but was much too weak.

"It's you, who betrayed our principles. I knew what you planned to do to her. She did not deserve it."

She wanted to come closer and help him up, buy Jack's hand stopped her.

Uval looked pensive and asked the young man something in Hakhmakhi. There was a rapid exchange between them and then Uval nodded at the young man. He turned to Kim and was about to speak, when he was interrupted by a soft pinging noise. His head guardsman pressed a finger to his ear and said something to Uval in low tones.

Uval had frowned deeply and them finally addressed Kim and her friends.

"We have to go. Your authoriies are on their way here. Uness you plan to stay and explain all that took place this past hour, you should be leaving as well."

Jack nodded and started pulling her to the door. Milton and Jerry straightened and were ready to go, but Kim stalled.

"What about them?" She poited at the would-be revolutionaries.

"Their fate is no longer your concern, Kimberly." Uval told her with finality of the judge delivering the sentence.

"But... He tried to save me..."

"I shall take that into consideration."

"They need a proper trial. A lawyer, a jury... You can't be the only one deciding their fate" Kim wasn't sure why it was important to her to argue on behalf of people who kidnapped her, but, she guessed, the personal connection worked both ways.

"Your parents were right. You are much too American." Uval looked t her with a combination of tenderness and dismay. "Go now, Kimberly Crawford. I shall see you at your engagement party."

She still stood there looking between Uval and the Young man and Prince sighed, "I promise, his fate would be different from others."

He turned and left, his guard following him, dragging the injured man and leading the Young one away.

She still stood there shocked by the clearest indication so far of just how different Hakhmakhistan was from America, and that Prince Uval was a very powerful person in his country.

"Come on, Kim. We still have to get to our car." Jack said and she went with him this time, when he pulled her hand.

They were in the car, with Jerry driving them and Milton sitting on the front seat, and Kim and Jack cuddling in the back.

"What time it is now? I had no idea when I woke up..."

"It's almost noon. We'll drop your first and then I'll take guys wherever they need to be."

"No hurry, Jack." Milton spoke at them, "we missed the quiz, so I don't have to rush anywhere."

Was it just her, but Milton looked disappointed a little? She cleared her throat.

"Uhm... Milton, Jerry, I am really grateful that you came to my rescue. I... It's... It was dangerous and you shouldn't have come alone, but... Thank you." She spoke quietly, stumbling over words a little.

Milton's face took a slightly chagrined look and he shook his head at her, "No need to thank us. Well, me at least. I... I may have been the one who mentioned the engagement party on Saturday and it may have caused those guys to take you."

She knew what he was saying. The leader of that group did say that she was taken because she was not formally engaged yet, but she wasn't about to add to Milton's guilt.

"No. That is not it. You heard it all yourself. The leader wanted me to suffer, because he wanted Uval to suffer. Uval was the target. Always. And it didn't help that I pissed him off."

"How? Why?" Milton asked curious.

"Well, I did almost talk the other one into letting me go..."

Jack hugged her close and said, "I swear your sassy mouth gets you places. Bad and good." She laughed at that remembering her own musings about it.

"I am curious, Jerry. How did you save the head guard that he was so friendly to you?"

"Ahhhh... I... Don't know. I came inside and there were two guys fighting, so I hit one of them with a bat." Jerry sounded like he was still confused.

"Oh, well, when Jack didn't report in 5 minutes, we went in with those cherry bombs to distract people. Turned out most people were with you already and only the head guard was at the door. But would you believe it, one of the abductors apparently was hiding somewhere outside and when we got in, he was fighting the guard. He had a knife out and it looked bad, and that's when Jerry used the bat. I guess, it's just luck, that the Royal guard wasn't the one Jerry hit."

"What? Like I am going to sort them into good and bad piles. All I knew they were all from Hakhmakhistan." Jerry said exasperated.

"There you have it." Milton said with a long suffering face and Kim started laughing at the familiar byplay between her friends.

She laughed and laughed, Jack and others joining her soon, their laughter more of a relief at being alive, at being together, at being a safe.


	26. Chapter 26

When Jack and Kim arrived at her house, they were met with the both sets of parents. Since they we all in Jack's car, all four of them were made to stay for the longest conversation ever. First her and Jack's parents fussed over both of them to no end and then her mom made the same thing with Milton and Jerry. Mr. Brooks was out trying to coordinate some response by authorities that also did not cause a diplomatic blunder, so Kim's dad called him to let him know that all kids were home safe and sound. Mr. Brooks had insisted that he would come over to talk to them, but he first had to deal with the Hakhmakhi delegation.

Kim finally asked to go upstairs to change and both her dad and Jack made to go with her. Her dad's rationale was that she was taken from her bedroom and Jack did not even try to explain himself. She rolled her eyes, but the two of them followed her anyway and she ended up using her closet to change from her hopelessly dirty pajamas. It was then she noticed a hole in her cardigan. It was around her midsection area and she had a vivid flashback to the shooting and the moment Jack's body slammed her into the ground. She whimpered and tried to bite back a sob, but Jack heard her anyway. He opened the closet door and she looked at him trying to blink away tears, noticing her dad standing right behind Jack.

"Kim? What?" Jack asked unsure and she offered him her cardigan wordlessly. He took it, still looking at her unsure.

"Stupidly brave boy..." she said and he finally looked at the garment in his hand.

She knew the moment he located the hole, because his body went stock still and he stared at the sweater in his hands for long time, seemingly without breathing.

"What it is?" her dad tried to step in into the closet, but it was much too small for the three of them.

Jack finally drew an audible breath and shoved the cardigan at her dad and simply stepped to her to hug as close as he could, as tight as she could handle.

This was the kind of hug that she wanted to collapse into. It hadn't really sunk in- the warehouse, and the bullet that was meant for her, the bullet that he was willing to take for her - until the adrenaline had subsided. In the car, with Jack sitting near her and her friends' chatter, she had started to shake, feeling the same kind of freak out she'd experienced the night not too long ago, when four guys tried to rob her in the parking lot.

Being at home, in the same bedroom where she was taken from, it was almost impossible to keep it together anymore. And Jack was always a safe place.

"Shhh... Its OK, you are good. We are good." he was whispering.

Kim swallowed her hysteria down and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Are you f-freaking out?" She asked, forcing the words out even though the shaking was there again, hard enough to make her teeth rattle. Her face felt numb and tingly, so much so that she had the urge to touch it to make sure it was still there. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't-... th-thought I could do it-"

He cut her off with his mouth, right hand fisted tight in her hair, and Kim let go and let herself shake.

"Yes. I'm freaking out." He whispered, letting his forehead rest against hers, his free hand running frantically over her midsection, probably looking for phantom injuries. "I am so fucking glad he missed..."

"I'm s-sorry, y-y-you were almost..." She stuttered, a hard shudder going through her body that didn't blend into the shaking, because Jack felt it. And then they were on the floor and he was whispering a thousand things against her face, holding her in his lap.

"So fucking… brilliant, Kim, I swear to god." His mouth was pressed against her cheek, hands stroking her hair. "You talked that guy into saving you. Just ... Don't flirt with princes, please... I know you can handle things yourself, but, please..."

Kim took a deep breath to steady herself with his smell, something comforting about his low, whispered ranting. "Just promise you'll never take that bracelet off. I need you to promise me."

Kim nodded, rubbing her nose against his cheek gently. "I'm sorry."

Jack sighed and seemed to be doing the same thing with her that she had been doing with him, tucking his face into her hair and inhaling. They sat there until Kim began to feel too warm from his body heat, her lower back stiff from sitting on the floor. Belatedly she remembered that her dad was there and, embarrassed, she looked up, but he was gone.

"We need to go down." Jack said once her shaking had stopped, picking her up automatically before he shook his head and set her on her feet. Kim took his hand in both of hers and held it to her chest, grateful for him, for his unwavering support and his stupid bravery.

* * *

It was pretty much decided that due to the circumstance involved - no culprits were to be found and Mr. Brooks understood that Uval had them - that the incident was going to be swept under the rug.

Kim's father was fuming, but also subsided when Mr. Brooks guaranteed that Uval was leaving Saturday evening and another visit to America was not going to happen any time soon. He wondered if there was even the need for the engagement any longer, but Mr. Brooks was convinced that there was. Apparently, the Royal family also promised that the story about Jack's and Kim's engagement and Uval's presence there would be widely publicized to make sure everyone understood that Kim was no longer an object of Uval's affection and therefore, no longer a target to be used as leverage. In fact, the Royal clan was planning to emphasize that Jack was Uval's friend and that was why Uval was taking part in the engagement. They ran the story of Jack's role in saving Uval again, deliberately avoiding mentioning Kim's name. Uval was quoted as saying that Jack was like a brother to him and the head of the Royal guard, who was also a friend of the Prince, also was quoted that Jack and his clansmen were honorable men that any proud Hakhmakhi would be lucky to call friends.

While they were being apprised of all the developments in Hakhmakhistan, a home security company workers came to the house, apparently to install new bullet-proof glass in all the windows of the house, bars on Kim's bedroom windows, state-of-the-art surveillance, and a panic room on the second story. When prodded, the foreman of the crew revealed that this order came from the Hakhmakhi consulate and they were paid a ridiculous premium to complete all possible installations by the end of the weekend.

Jack was beginning to feel better about Uval.

They finally parted ways, his parents eager to spent time with him to fuss and, he suspected, to scold him for being reckless. His mom stuck to him most of the time and kept touching his cheek. He would have been embarrassed, but he simply soaked it in. His dad, always the quieter parent, hugged him tightly and whispered that he was proud of him. He also insisted that Jack learn more extreme martial arts and, possibly, how to handle a gun. Just in case.

Though he was tired and haven't eaten in a while, he found himself without appetite and restless. Somehow the thoughts of what happened int he last 12 hours had been converging on him, making him think in circles about the what ifs. He finally gave up and pulled his phone and opened the app.

She was at home. Which was being reinforced and renovated to make it safer... It should have pacified him, but it didn't.

At last, unable to calm down, he called her and she answered immediately with a breathless _Jack?,_ which made him calmer immediately.

"Sorry, you probably are trying to rest..."

"No. I mean yes, but I could not relax enough."

"Neither could I..."

"Are you... What were you doing?"

"Trying not to think all the possible scenarios in which I was late, or that guy did not move... You?"

"Same... Do you... Do you want to meet?" She sounded unsure, but his heart still surged.

"Where? Want me to come to your place?"

"I dunno.. It's a mad house here with all the workers... What about yours? I think... I think I need to see you..."

"I am waiting." He said and hung up.

* * *

Before she could leave, she had to battle a little with her parents, who were at the height of the protectiveness. Its only her pleading with dad that she could not rest here, now, when there was a ruckus being made by workers, that got her the permission to leave altogether. When she arrived at Jack's, Kim rushed the front door.

Which opened before she even knocked and Jack's anxious face greeted her. Somehow he looked paler than earlier and she wondered if he had his freak-out too. Now that they were in front of each other, she hesitated. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes.

Jack nodded slowly. "I am now," he assured her. "Now that you are here." he finished and opened his arms wide.

"Oh thank God," Kim muttered, forgetting her hesitation and and running up to Jack, laying her lips on his. She remained there for just a moment before pulling away, a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was just-"

She didn't get to finish, Jack kissing her to end her talking. This kiss was longer, Jack moving one hand to her back and the other to her neck to support her while Kim put her hands on his shoulders.

Slowly, the two pulled back, each catching a breath after that kiss. They stood there for a moment before their lips crashed into each other, this kiss more frantic than the last two. Jack bit Kim's lower lip, teeth tugging at it and worrying it a little as her hands went into his hair pulling him closer and raising on her toes.

He finally let go of her lips and pulled back.

"I have never been more afraid than this morning" Jack said with a shaky breath, "and you..." she licked her lips, the taste of copper not even fazing her. "- _you_ almost died today. But you didn't. I can't ... And I _didn't_ -"

Kim blinked back tears, shaking her head, her grip tightening on his forearm, her fingers clutching at the material of his shirt.

"You're here, now, - that's all I want-" She kissed him again, slower and gentler now.

They finally walked into the house and into his room, Kim only vaguely registering Zoe's voice in the kitchen.

Inside his room, the energy between ratcheted up again and it only took a slightest of touches on his hand for him to fuse his body to hers. He was pushing her with his body into the door and she whimpered at the intensity of the kiss. He pilled back and simply lifted her by putting his hands under her butt and carrying her to the bed. He sat down with her still in his hands and they did not part their lips, the kiss still going strong.

His hands lift from where they on her butt to move tortuously slow over her body, making her aware of the heat of his body, scorching her through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her own hands explored, moving from his hair down his neck and sneaking in under the collar of Jack's shirt. Wherever she touched him, she could feel the energy between them connect and intensify.

The kiss became more confident and more desperate as it deepened. Jack's one hand roamed now everywhere he could reach - from right under her left breast, where it paused as if listening to the heartbeat to the pulse point at the throat to her still damp hair. His other hand was still holding Kim in place - her hip, the fingers stretching to the small of her back - but he held onto her tight, like any release of pressure would cause her to disappear.

Her tongue was curling around his, touching the roof of his mouth, and they both let out a moan. He bucked under her, while pressing the hand on hip down and it sent a jolt through her.

Her jacket was gone - and his hands paused to carefully trace her skin right on the edge of the shirt she wore. She knew he was asking her for permission and she simply took the shirt off, throwing in haphazardly behind herself. He pulled back and his eyes were darting everywhere, appreciative and hungry, making her blush hotly. He looked up at her slowly, eyes still dragging along her exposed torso and she was almost embarrassed if she wasn't so turned on by his obvious appreciation. Still, she dropped her eyes down, a little self-conscious and his hand came up to lift her face.

"You are alive... And beautiful..." his fingers traced her cheek and followed some invisible line down the neck, clavicle, bra strap, along the bra cup and finally wrapping around her ribs. "I always wondered how far this blush went..." he murmured into her neck and she shivered at the sensation.

His shirt wasn't hard to remove, but soon this layer between them was gone too.

He was beautiful. She saw him shirtless before, but this close he was breathtaking. Her hands roamed over the newly exposed skin and she could not get enough. She must have been doing something right, because he kept bucking into her steadily, her awareness of where she was sitting increasing as his bulge grew too.

He finally lifted her up and twisted them around, setting her on the edge of the bed and finding his spot kneeling right between her legs. Bold, she hooked her ankles together behind him.

He teaches her legs from ankles to hips and further and she squeezed him and pulled him closer, making him topple. He caught himself on one arm, going for a kiss in the process. He whispered something mumbled against her lips and she thought she caught words _love_ and _life,_ and she shivered.

Kim felt like breaking at that moment. Somehow this wonderful boy, no, man, loved her so much he was profoundly happy just because she existed. Her own emotions - gratitude, and happiness that they were both alive, and love - swelled up in her and she pulled his head back to bring it level with hers - his pupils are blown wide, his mouth red and swollen - and she whispered back, "I love you."

She kissed him, sloppy and hungry, and he responded in kind. Their hands moved furiously, bumping into each other and going back to greedy touches.

His hand was in her panties, somehow without taking off the skirt and she whimpered, when his fingers touched her for the first time. He was looking at her with a look she could not identify, but it was intense and heavy and made her hot. She bucked into his hand and almost died of the sensation overload, because that brought the hill of his palm right against her clit.

His eyes widened for split second and then returned to the same hooded and heavy stare, as his fingers explored her. One of them twirled in her curls, before going lower - and encountering the clit. He gave it a small circling touch and then the fingers went, until one was in her and the feeling was so stranger, but amazing that she whimpered again, bringing her hand to silence herself. He made shallow movement in and out and his thumb was finally on her clit, moving in small, tight circles.

It was so good that she could not control the sounds she's making - gasps and moans and whimpers that sounded foreign to hear, but feel so right on her lips.

He was still staring, silent and intense, and that, almost as much as the hand on her pussy, was bringing her closer to the edge. She was shamelessly moving her hips in counterpoint to his never-tiring fingers and when she whispered - Ohhh, right there - Jack simply increased the pressure and speed so she had no other choice but to come apart around his fingers, burying her cry in the crook of his neck.

Almost immediately, he kissed her so througouhly, she was almost out of breath and his body was covering her again, hands like iron bands around her. She felt his heavy erection beween them and she she tried to wriggle her hand to touch him, feeling unlike herself - bold and unafraid. He wore sweatpants and the elastic allowed her easy access and when she wrapped a hand around him, he garbled something like a cross between _Kim_ and _Killing me_ and ground into her hand. She wasn't sure what she was doing, was blind in a way and inexperienced, but his facial expressions, his body movements and growls and whimpers, led her on.

At some point t it must have been too much because he moved her hand and when she protested, he silenced her with another brutal kiss. He used his both hands now to keep her hands trapped near her head, kissing her like he wanted to permanently join her, and grinding his erection into her panties covered pussy. It was nearly unbearable. Somehow her recent orgasm left her sensitized and his powerful movements were winding her up again. She wrapped her legs around him again, instinctively moving her hips to meet his thrusts and she knew it was a right move because he bit her lip hard and she tasted the copper again. It should have brought her out of her haze of arousal, but instead it made her crave more of these hungry kisses, this nearly brutal speed of thrusts, this powerful man.

"Jack..." She moaned brokenly, "I need you..."

She didn't get to finish, because he shook in her embrace and dropped fully on top of her, his mouth on her neck grunting something garbled, and his body convulsing in his orgasm.

They laid like this for while, him on top of her, his pelvis still cradled by her hips, and their heartbeats next to each other.

They were alive.


	27. Chapter 27

The day of the engagement party, which Kim privately dubbed "You are alive!" party, started very hectic. The workers managed to complete the windows installations the day before, but vowed to come back to finish the surveillance and panic room install. Zoe and her mom came in early and it was another nearly full day of the beauty salon appointments. She understood the reason of course. It was guaranteed that the pictures from this event would end up in the newspapers of Hakhmakhistan. And even though none of them lived there, the vanity sort of demanded they looked their best. Kim patiently submitted to all the plucking, buffing, manicuring, and hair styling without so much as a peep. Grace was joining them for the hair styling part and the two of them chatted, killing time and indulging in the latest gossip.

It felt real strange that Grace didn't know about the abduction part, but Mr. Brooks warned them very sternly about keeping it all hush-hush. So Kim bit her tongue and kept silent about the reason for missing the school yesterday. She also did not mention anything that went down between her and Jack yesterday afternoon. She still could not believe that they have done it, that they were so passionate, so unafraid. Some part of her wondered if they moved too fast and too far, but mostly she was reveling in the new closeness they have developed. She figured that the life and death experience has made some of the previous notions of propriety a little less important.

Kim sort of spaced out, while her hair was pulled every which way, when hushed whisper got her attention. She refocused her eyes from the mental picture of Jack's intense face when they were in his bed to the situation she was in. She caught Zoe hastily putting something behind her back and her mom assuming an all-too-innocent look. She continued to stare at them both, but neither of them flinched.

"What's going on?" Kim asked resigned.

"Nothing, darling, of course! Nothing!" Zoe teetered and her mom nodded vigorously.

"Uh-huh... And that Is why you are hiding something behind your back? What is it?" Kim drawled sarcastically.

"Oh darling, I am not sure you want to know..." Zoe said and Kim just kept staring at her. "Well, all right."

With that Zoe pulled her hand to the front with a beautiful swatch of light-purple, almost lavender, silk fabric.

"What is that for? I thought we were going with yellows and golds? Are you changing something at the last moment?"

She was a confused for a moment and eyed them suspiciously. Zoe assumed the most innocent-looking "Who me?" expression and attempted a casual-sounding 'what, no, never' (which ended up sounding more like a sputter). Grace stood ram-rod straight and stared at the wall, not making eye contact with Kim, who was getting more annoyed by the second. Judging by her friend's suddenly expressionless face, Kim figured that if she asked, all Grace would be able to say were the names of all the characters from the Vampire Diaries.

Just when Kim was sure that she would have to invoke her recent adventures to make one of them break down and explain what on earth they were doing with that super expensive silk, Zoe grabbed the heavy swaths of fabric and held it up in front of herself.

"You see, darling," she said solemnly, looking at Kim with huge, earnest eyes that made her look as truthful as Milton when he lied, "Jack's father has these very … _elaborate_ fantasies for us in the bedroom. He likes when I dress up, you know, for the sex. But we were having a disagreement over this color. What do you think? He likes this." Zoe gestured to the heavy fabric draped across her torso and blinked innocently at Kim, and she could see her mom's eyebrows were at her hairline, while Grace's mouth fell open and a whimper escaped her.

For her part Kim was nearly faint with embarrassment.

"But I am not so sure. What do you think, darling? And please be very honest with me, because I think that I tend to look washed out when I wear jewel tones."

After an unnervingly long, silent stare, during which her mom managed to look even more expressionless than before, and Grace's mouth kept opening and closing, and Zoe grinned winningly, Kim decided that she really did not want to know what was going on with light purple after all. She told Zoe that purple looked surprisingly good on her, turned back to look at the mirror and motioned for the hair stylist to continue. If she could avoid Zoe having this absolutely cringe-worthy conversations, the better.

Finally, hair and makeup done, all four of them went to Kim's house, where her bedroom turned into the version of the fashion show backstage, with clothes and accessories hanging from the rack and overflowing the dresser.

Zoe and her mom opted for simpler, column style, dresses in complimenting shades of crème and gold and Grace was wearing a short and sparkly gold number that had an asymmetrical hemline and made her look like she was ready for a dance club. It suited her very well and Kim thought that Jerry would not be able to take his eyes off her.

When Kim slipped on her strapless bra and panties and reached for the yellow dress that she bought with Grace, her mom smiled and stayed her hand. Silently, she brought out the clothing bag and together with Zoe they opened it.

Kim was speechless... The shimmery light purple, cloud like, dress was breathtaking... It was not dissimilar to the dress she wore when she met Ricky Weaver. Only this one looked liked it was bespoke, designer, and very expensive. She recognized the fabric now: it was the same as the one that Zoe was hiding from her.

"What...?" she finally said, not looking away from the dress, mesmerized by the shimmer and light and the texture of the delicate embroidery that she could discern.

"It is a surprise fro you, darling. The Royal House of Hakhmakhistan..." her mom began and Kim gasped, interrupting her. "Don't worry, baby. It is not like the necklace that Uval tried to give you. It is specifically a gift to you from his parents for your role in saving his life. And for having been put in a situation where you were targeted because of him. Go on, put it on."

Kim carefully stepped in the dress and when it was fastened, there was no question that it was specifically tailored to her. She guessed there was a difference between a very expensive dress and one that could be bought at the store. It was light, fit her well, she could move in it, it did not pinch or pull was perfect in every way. When she looked into the mirror she could hardly recognize herself. She looked so... so... fairly-tale like. It was now she realized that the make-up artist knew of the change in plans as the dress brought out previously only very subtle warm purple hues of the makeup.

Her mom gave her the pendant that had been a family heirloom: a cabochon amethyst that was large enough to make a statement on its own. It belonged to her great-grandmother and had a very art-deco look to it.

It all looked fantastic. Even her little silver bracelet with the green stone looked complimentary and she felt like she was ready to face the world.

* * *

Jack was a little nervous. Maybe a lot. This party did not feel like pretend anymore. There was seriousness about them now, after everything that they went through. He did not know what it meant yet. The previously light-hearted and easy feeling of crushing on her wqs replaced by a solid and sure feeling of rightness.

He was pretty sure she felt the same way. His nerves had less to do with how he felt or how she felt and more with the party itself. Uval was going to be there. It was going to be reported about widely in Hakhmakhistan and he wanted everything to be perfect. For Kim's sake.

He was at home with his dad, his mom long gone to 'get ready,' which apparently required a full day. So he was nervous and trying to kill time without worrying what sort of party Bobby helped to plan.

It was about midday when they had a visitor. Prince Uval and his two guards came in bearing gifts. For him.

Jack recoiled at first. It was only yesterday that Uval was still trying to get to Kim and bad-mouthed him. Uval, though, was very much the picture of polite gratitude.

"Jack Brewer, I understand that you and I have not always seen eye to eye. I am therefore more impressed that you laboured to protect me. I am cognizant that Kimberly suffered and was put in harm's way because of me, my interest in her."

"I still don't get why..." Jack began, but Uval interrupted.

"What the newspapers published is true. After you saved my life, I became indebted to you. As I am a Crown Prince you could ask for a boon." Jack was about to protest, but Prince continued. "I have forgotten my honor when I tried to undermine you and your betrothal." This was delivered with great sadness and Jack was reminded that Hakhmakhistan culture was old-fashioned about their sense of honor.

"I get it. You liked Kim and wanted her for yourself. I definitely get that." Jack said not knowing what else to say.

Uval smiled a little and shrug his shoulders, "indeed. Kim is a remarkable young woman. Her courage and cleverness are only matched by her compassion and beauty. That young man, who prevented the worst of injuries to her and you, told me that she was most concerned that even if they succeeded, I and my family would prosecute their loved ones. That, more than anything else, swayed him to help her."

They were silent together, reliving a little the yesterday events.

"Jack, I know you would not want any boon from me, because you are an honorable warrior. In light of all that has happened, I told my family that though I did not get my bride, I made two great friends, one of whom is like a brother to me." He extended his hand towards Jack and, after a moment's hesitation, Jack shook it.

"So let me bestow an engagement gift onto my brother," Uval smiled genuinely.

He motioned to his guardsmen and they brought forward a large box that apparently contained a bespoke suit that was definitely high price. He also had another box in his hands.

"Since you are my named brother, Kimberly deserves an engagement gift worthy of the Royal clan. I know you have a ring of your own, but this you can give her today." He opened the box to show Jack a large cuff-style bracelet. It was not all solid, it's band an intricate filigree of what looked like a floral motiff. At the center of it sat a large diamond, surrounded by purple stones.

Uval spoke again, "I know that you found her because of that bracelet and the tracker in it." At Jack's startled look, he continued, "Jerry is chatty. This bracelet has a hidden locket part," here Uval moved something and the center diamond opened to reveal a small space there. "This chamber used to contain poisons... One of my maternal great-grandmother loved it." Uval had a wicked smile on his face, "although I am sure her enemies did not appreciate it."

Jack pulled his hand away, suddenly weary of this historic and dangerous jewel. "The tracker can be placed here, and because it has the insignia of the Royal clan, Kim would be protected if she is ever in my part of the world."

Jack looked at the bracelet puzzled. "How would anyone know?"

"This notice here is the representation of the snowdrop, a flower that appears on out coat of armor."

Jack took the jewel and twisted in around. It was surprisingly light and was delicate enough that Kim could wear it without getting annoyed by it. He must have sat silent for a while, because Uval cleared his throat.

"Do you accept these gifts, Jack Brewer?" At Jack's nod, Uval stood up. "Then I bid you good day. Until the party." With a sharp bow, Prince and his guardsmen left.

"You know, maybe we should look into the finishing school for you." His father said finally. "I mean, your brother is a Crown Prince..."

* * *

There was another surprise at the party. When the Royal delegation arrived (with its own photographer in tow) Jack was officially named a brother in arms to the Prince and bestowed a ceremonial sword, it's scabbard as bejeweled as one would expect a Royal sword to be. It felt odd to wear it, to be accepting it, but Prince was solemn and the members of delegation looked somber and awed. Jack gathered that it wasn't often that such a thing occurred and he accepted the sword with the same solemnity it was offered with.

Then was the actual announcement of the engagement, with Jack putting his grandmother's ring on Kim, who looked ethereal, like a princess and a fairy all in one.

Before she could recover from getting that ring, he told her that as the bride of someone associated with the Royal clan, she needed a proper gift. The bracelet was perfect and looked like it belonged on her. It certainly went with the color scheme and Jack had to wonder if having so much money at your disposal did make thing happen as if by magic. The reception hall was awash of purples and cremes and gold, the flowers abandon and gorgeous. His mom confessed that Uval's personal secretary was a frighteningly efficient man.

By the time the toasts were done and food consumed, Jack the feeling that his life probably would never be the same. He and Kim, and Uval, were now forever linked through this experience and it may have been dangerous and dramatic, it made for a better story. He felt like he could tell it to his grandchildren at some point about how he made a girl an offer she really could not refuse.

The end.

A/N: this is it, folks. When I was around chapter four of this story, it occurred to me that it could have been an angsty story. Like, Kim is forced to get engaged to Prince, because Jack is falsely accused of attacking Uval. Jack doesn't know and is angry at being betrayed. But then he finds out and he and Kim fight to be reunited.


End file.
